Third Times the Charm
by HasThisUsernameBeenTaken
Summary: READ THE REVISED VERSION PLEASE THIS FIC IS AWFUL. IT'S CALLED SAVE ME FROM THE SKELETONS IN MY CLOSET. SERIOUSLY DON'T READ THIS. Yay Tokyo U here we come! That's what Kagome and Kiyomi thought then they arrived. They move in with two hot guys, meet their bitchy stalkers, and try to hide there dark secret. Wanna see how it turns out? Well then... READ THE FRIKKIN STORY!
1. The beginning

**What is up people!! Did you miss me? Anyways enjoy this awesome new fic I'm writing. And **_**REVIEW**_** this time!!! **

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**I do own Kiyomi and Hitoshi because I made them up.**

**P.S. If you don't know Kiyomi and Hitoshi are that means you didn't read my first story which means you're a loser. jk XD**

**P.S.S. This has nothing to do with the first story**

**P.S.S.S. Ok now you can read.**

**P.S-**

**Inuyasha: Just let them read the damn story!**

**Me: Fine gosh.**

_The girls Pov…_

BEEP BEEP BEEP BE-SMASH! Kiyomi groaned and sat up slowly looking at the broken clock, she glared at it.

"I thought I broke you the other morning," she said still glaring at it.

"You did, I bought a new one," Kagome said walking into the room fully clothed.

Kagome Higurashi was an 18 year old girl with creamy white skin and long ivory hair. She had two chocolate brown eyes, and an athletic body. She was wearing a green tank top and white shorts with her hair down and white nikes.

"Why, I'll probably break that one tomorrow morning," Kiyomi said combing her hand through her long, silver hair. She looked at the cable box.

Kiyomi Higurashi was an 18 year old girl with slightly tanned skin and long silver hair with two dog ears at the top (hint, hint). She had one gold eye and one emerald eye, and an athletic body ( If you haven't figured it out she's an Inu Hanyou or do half demon)

"Why'd you wake me up at six," she said in a menacing whisper.

"Cause we have to move into our college dorms today," Kagome said ignoring her tone.

"There's no such thing as college, college is just a myth," Kiyomi said going back to bed.

Kagome sighed. She walked over to the bed and tore the covers away from Kiyomi, then she opened the curtains making Kiyomi get right up.

"I dislike you highly at the moment," Kiyomi said getting up and stretching.

"Whatever I picked out your clothes and the truck is packed, now take a shower and get ready," Kagome said sternly.

"Yes mom," Kiyomi said sarcastically.

Kagome rolled her eyes and left.

Kiyomi took a short shower, brushed her teeth and hair, and got dressed into a black tank top with white shorts with her hair in a high pony tail with white nikes (déjà vu). She walked outside.

"Alright sis let's go," she said hopping into her black and white Veyron Bugatti. Then they head toward Tokyo University.

_Guys Pov…_

Hitoshi groaned and leaned against the front of his black Lamborghini.

"Where the hell is Inuyasha?" He said.

"Patients little brother, he'll be out in a minute," Sesshoumaru said reading the Art of War.

Sesshoumaru Takahashi was a 20 year old dog demon with pale skin and long silver hair. He had two golden eyes and an athletic body (Ima say this for almost everyone deal with it). He was wearing a white polo shirt and blue jeans with white vans (prep seems to suit him very well don't ya think?).

"Well he better hurry I wanna get my stuff unpacked and go to bed," Hitoshi said.

Hitoshi Takahashi was a 19 year old wolf demon with tanned skin and short light brown hair. He had two emerald green eyes and an athletic body. He was wearing a black wife beater with black jeans and black nikes (No people he's is neither gothic nor emo).

"Why would you sleep? Its 12:01 and the drive will only take 20 minutes," Sesshoumaru said.

"No because by the time Inuyasha is out here it'll be 6:00 am," Hitoshi shouted toward the house.

"Calm down damn it, I'm right her," Inuyasha said walking over to the passenger's seat.

Inuyasha Takahashi was a 19 year old Inu Hanyou with slightly tanned skin and long silver hair with dog ears on top (hint, hint). He had two golden eyes and (wait for it…) an athletic body.

"Get out of my seat mutt," Sesshoumaru said grabbing Inuyasha by the shoulder and pushing him away just when he was about to sit down.

"You bastard, it's my turn to sit up front," Inuyasha yelled getting in the back.

"Children sit under 12 aren't allowed to sit in the passenger's seat," Sesshoumaru said buckling his seat belt.

'_It's gonna be a long drive,'_ Hitoshi thought sighing.

**(A/N) Well that's the first chapter. Wasn't it awesome? Anyways until next time *clears throat* **_**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

-**Natalie**


	2. Roommates

**What is up I'm on a sugar rush so I decided to write so here! **_**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **_ **I will find you.**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**I do own Kiyomi and Hitoshi because I made them up. **

**P.S. You can use my characters in your stories but you have to ask permission and you have to review and you can't take credit for them.**

_Last time…_

'_It's gonna be a long drive,'_ Hitoshi thought sighing.

_This time…_

"Holy crap," Kagome and Kiyomi said in unison looking at the huge six story mansion.

"Cool huh, my dad hooked us up," an athletic brunette said smugly.

Sango Yamato was an 18 year old girl descended from a long line of demon slayers. She had long brown hair pulled in a high ponytail. She had brown eyes and an athletic body. She was wearing jean kapris and a red t shirt.

"Very cool, so who's your roommate?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know she hasn't shown up yet," Sango said.

"Have you unpacked?" Kiyomi asked.

"Yes, because unlike you I woke up early," Sango said.

"Well sorry I'm not a morning person," Kiyomi said taking two huge boxes and heading into the building.

"Hey wait up!" Kagome said grabbing to boxes as well and following her to the elevator.

_2 hours later with the guys…_

"Finally, we're here!" Hitoshi said practically flying out of the car.

"Since when are you excited to come to school?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm not I'm glad to be out of the car," he said.

"Why," Inuyasha said.

"Cause you and Sesshoumaru are so damn annoying," he said getting his bags.

"Hello my friends," a violet eyed young man said.

"Hey Miroku," Hitoshi said.

Miroku Houshi was a 19 year guy descended from a line of monks. He had short black hair pulled into a low ponytail and violet eyes. He had pale skin and an athletic body. He was wearing a purple t-shirt and dark blue jeans with black nikes.

"Hi, did you guys just get here?" He asked.

"Yeah,you?" Sesshoumaru said pulling out all his bags.

"Yep," he said walking over to his silver charger.

"Well Hitoshi and I are gonna head up to our rooms, hopefully were get there before our roommates," Inuyasha said heading to the lobby.

_With the girls…_

"Finally, all unpacked," Kagome said falling on her bed.

"Yep, now you just sit here and wait for your roomy while I'll go and wait for mine," Kiyomi said making her way for the door.

"Thanks for helping me unpack Yomi," Kagome shouted.

"Welcome!" Kiyomi shouted from the hall.

She walked into her room and just looked around. It was so big! The living room had wooden floors, a black couch with two white chairs on each side, a fire place, and a hug flat screen above it. The kitchen had a table for 6, two sinks, white mahogany cabinets stocked with food, a dishwasher, and a stove. There were two rooms that were the same; king sized bed, a closet, bathroom, and a desk. She assumed all the rooms were like this because Kagome's looked the same. She walked into the bedroom she picked out everything was unpacked except for one suitcase of clothes.

"Now where did I put my iPod?" she said looking around.

She found it and put it in her iPod radio. She scrolled through the songs and found what she was looking for, My Love by The Dream ft. Mariah Carey (I don't care what kind of music you like listen t this.). She turned it up and started singing.

Hitoshi walked through the apartment door and heard the music.

'_Looks like my roommate is here'_ he thought.

He walked into the room that was left and set his stuff down. Then he decided to greet his new roomy. He walked in and saw silver hair in a high ponytail. He thought it was Inuyasha but then she turned around.

'_Damn' _he said looking her up and down.

Long tanned legs that led up to lovely curves and flat abs. His gaze when up higher to her tank top and the line that lead down. He then set his gaze on full lips. And those mismatched eyes. He lost his train of thought until the confusion in her eyes turned to anger.

"What the hell are you doing and my room," she said crouching in a defensive stance.

"I should be asking you the same thing," he said snapping out of his trance.

"Well you have to be in the wrong room, because I pretty sure they don't put guys and girls in the same room," she said looking him up and down.

'_Damn he's fine and he's wearing one of my favorite colors too' _she thought checking him out.

"First off they would, second isn't this room 413?" he asked.

"Well yeah, but why would they mix genders isn't that a bad idea?" she said tearing her gaze away and thinking. She heard a scream that sounded like Kagome's.

"Kagome!" she said running out of the room Hitoshi close behind.

She busted into Kagome's dorm and looked around the living room, it was empty.

"Kagome!" she called.

"What the hell are you doing in my dorm you pervert!" Kagome yelled cornering a boy, who looked a lot like Kiyomi, with a bat.

"What are you talking about wench, this is my dorm," the guy growled looking cautiously at the bat.

"Kagome put the bat down we can handle this calmly, wow I cannot believe I just said that," Kiyomi said cautiously walking toward Kagome.

Kagome lowered the bat seeing Kiyomi. Kiyomi sighed in relief.

"Listen Kags, I know I've taught you to hurt any guy who is tryna hurt you, but I don't think this one is and besides a bat is going a little too far," she said soothingly. Kagome tossed the bat on her bed.

"You should be talking," Kagome said skeptically.

"What are you talking about?" Kiyomi said.

"Remember Kazuto?" Kagome said.

"What about him?" Kiyomi said looking at her nails.

"Yomi he's been in a coma for 3 years!" Kagome said shocked that she didn't remember.

"Uhh anyways, Inuyasha what are you doing almost getting your ass kicked by a girl?" Hitoshi said smirking.

" Well I came in to meet my new roommate and then she attacked me," Inuyasha said.

"You two know each other?" Kiyomi said looking at Hitoshi.

"He's my little brother," he said.

"You look nothing alike," she said.

"Yomi, who's this?" Kagome asked.

"This is my roommate Hitoshi, Hitoshi this is my little sister Kagome," Kiyomi said.

"Hi, you two look nothing alike either," Hitoshi said.

"Wait so if he's your roommate then theirs is a possibility you could be mine," Kagome said looking at Inuyasha.

"Well, is this room 409?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied.

"Then yea," he said.

"Oh then sorry I almost beat the crap out of you," she said.

"Uhh no problem," Inuyasha said.

Kiyomi walked up to him and stared at him intently. He fidgeted under her gaze.

"What?" he said.

"_Are_ you gonna try to seduce my sister?" she said.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome.

"Depends, is she single," he said.

"Yes," Kiyomi said.

"Then… hell yeah!" he smirked.

Kagome blushed.

"But I don't think I'll have to try that hard," he said.

"Oh yeah what about you two," Kagome said changing the subject.

"What about us," Kiyomi asked

"You seem alright sharing a room with a stranger," Kagome said smirking.

"Trust me after hearing about the coma incident, I think I'll behave," Hitoshi said.

"There you have it," Kiyomi said walking back to her dorm.

"You are such a liar," Inuyasha said once she was out of hearing range.

"Me never," Hitoshi said with fake surprise following after Kiyomi.

**(A/N) And there you have it. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Fudge and a Pervert

**What is up people I do not know! I'd just like to say that I am flattered that you guys put me on alert but… WHY WON'T YOU FUDGIN REVIEW!!! Anyways enjoy.**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**I do own Kiyomi and Hitoshi because I made them up. **

_Last time…_

"_Are_ you gonna try to seduce my sister?" she said.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome.

"Depends, is she single," he said.

"Yes," Kiyomi said.

"Then… hell yeah!" he smirked.

Kagome blushed.

"But I don't think I'll have to try that hard," he said.

"Oh yeah what about you two," Kagome said changing the subject.

"What about us," Kiyomi asked

"You seem alright sharing a room with a stranger," Kagome said smirking.

"Trust me after hearing about the coma incident, I think I'll behave," Hitoshi said.

"There you have it," Kiyomi said walking back to her dorm.

"You are such a liar," Inuyasha said once she was out of hearing range.

"Me never," Hitoshi said with fake surprise following after Kiyomi.

_This time…_

"So, what now?" Inuyasha asked throwing his empty suitcases in the closet.

"Well I was thinking we should invite Kiyomi, Hitoshi, my friend Sango, and her roommate over," Kagome said.

"Sure, but mind if I invite my friend Miroku over," he said pulling out his phone.

"Sure," Kagome said starting to walk to Kiyomi's dorm.

_2 minutes earlier with Kiyomi and Hitoshi…_

"OH MY GOSH!" Kiyomi squealed from the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" Hitoshi said walking in to the kitchen.

"I. Found. Fudge. Squares," she said grabbing them out of the cabinet and walking to the living room.

"No way, I want some!" he said.

"Fine," she said hesitantly.

They each took 5 pieces each until there was only on piece left. They reached for it at the same time. They stared at each other challengingly. Kiyomi grabbed it and ran to her room. She was about to lock her door but Hitoshi busted it open sending her flying. She landed on the bed and tried to get up only to be held down by Hitoshi.

"Give me that square," Hitoshi practically growled.

"Never! Now get off of me!" she yelled.

Hitoshi only grinned.

"Well either way I win so give me the damn square," he said reaching for the square.

They started wrestling until they felt someone else in the room. They looked up and saw Kagome staring at them wide eyed.

"This is so wrong in so many ways," she said.

"Kagome it's not what you think," Kiyomi said getting up.

"Sure," Kagome said sarcastically.

"No really, we were eating fudge and there was only one left so we started fighting," Kiyomi said holding it up only to be snatched and eaten by Hitoshi.

"Asshole," she murmured and he grinned.

"So you want me to believe that you were fighting over fudge, in _your_ bedroom, on the _bed_, with _Hitoshi _on top," Kagome said skeptically.

"Yes," Hitoshi said.

There was a long pause as she thought.

"INUYASHA GUESS WHAT!" she yelled running toward her dorm.

She ran in to her living room panting.

"What," he said.

"Kiyomi and Hitoshi we-," she was cut off by being tackled to by Kiyomi.

"If you say another word I will tell him every embarrassing moment you've had since you were four," Kiyomi said menacingly.

"You wouldn't dare," Kagome said her voice cracking.

"Try me," she said.

Inuyasha and Hitoshi sweat dropped.

"Uhh, did I miss something?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know, Hitoshi and I were busy decorating when Kagome rudely busted into the room," Kiyomi said sitting on the couch.

"You guys were busy alright," Kagome murmured.

Kiyomi glared at her.

"Anyways, I came over to invite you over so we can just hang out," Kagome said.

"Oh, well did you invite Sango?" Kiyomi asked.

Yeah she said she's on her way," she said.

And right on time there was a knock on the door. Kagome was to open the door when-BAM! Kagome opened the door to see some guy with a low pony tail on the floor and Sango turning shades of red Kagome didn't even know existed.

"Lady Sango why must you be so cruel," the boy said.

"Shut up you lecherous monk I had every frikkin right," Sango said walking inside.

"Why do I have a feeling of déjà vu," Hitoshi said shaking his head.

"Miroku how many times do we have to tell you to stop groping girls," Inuyasha said.

"It's not my fault my hand has a mind of its own, and besides look how beautiful she is you would do the same thing," Miroku whined.

"Uh, no I would not," Inuyasha said.

"God it's like I'm babysitting 24/7," Hitoshi said rubbing his temples.

"Sorry ladies Miroku has a disease called **D**istol **U**ranium **M**asticular **B**i **A**cetone **S**ystonic **S**hit," Hitoshi said.

They thought a moment and laughed (If you haven't caught on yet it spells dumbass I got it from nigahiga, it's a web show that's super funny).

"Anyways where is your roommate Sango?" Kiyomi said wiping her eyes.

"Right there," Sango said glaring at Miroku.

"No way," Kiyomi said.

"I am so sorry," Kagome said hugging Sango.

"Wow they already know how horrible you are," Inuyasha said laughing.

"Hold up, don't you all think is strange that we all got different gender roommates?" Hitoshi said.

(Me: Shut up Hitoshi.)

"Uh never mind," Hitoshi said hearing the voice (Me:Muhaha).

"Anyways the snacks are on the table now…what else do you to guys want do?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know, how about some games," Inuyasha said.

"Sure," everyone said in unison.

"LET'S PLAY THE MAKE OUT GAME!" Miroku exclaimed.

"NO," they all said.

"Well what about the blindfold game," Hitoshi said.

"What's that," Sango asked.

"It's kind of like Marco Polo but without the water," Inuyasha said.

"Ok, sure," they all said.

"Ok let me get something to cover our eyes," Inuyasha said.

"I have a eye cover," Kagome said getting up.

They waited until she came back with silky green eye cover.

"Perfect now let the games begin!" Kiyomi shouted.


	4. Let The Games Begin

**Hi people! I have good news and bad news. The bad news is I'm sick and the good news is I get to stay home all day and write. So Enjoy!**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**I do own Kiyomi and Hitoshi because I made them up.**

_Last time…_

They each took 5 pieces each until there was only on piece left. They reached for it at the same time. They stared at each other challengingly. Kiyomi grabbed it and ran to her room. She was about to lock her door but Hitoshi busted it open sending her flying. She landed on the bed and tried to get up only to be held down by Hitoshi.

And right on time there was a knock on the door. Kagome was to open the door when-BAM! Kagome opened the door to see some guy with a low pony tail on the floor and Sango turning shades of red Kagome didn't even know existed.

_This time…_

"Ok who's goin first," Sango said.

"I will," Miroku said grabbing the eye cover and putting it on.

Kagome turned off the lights.

"Don't you guys think this is a bit childish," Kiyomi said crossing her arms in the dark.

Hitoshi came up behind her.

"Childish it may be, it is also a way to get intimate," he whispered practically purring in her ear.

She shivered not going unnoticed by Hitoshi.

"Ok Miroku ya ready?" Inuyasha said.

"Yeah," Miroku said.

Inuyasha spun Miroku around 5 times before stopping and quickly moving away.

"Where are you my sweet Sango?" Miroku said reaching out blindly.

Sango was about two feet behind him and started tip toeing away, but somehow Miroku heard and headed for the movement. Sango stood as still as a statue against the wall hoping he wouldn't get her. Miroku felt the wall. He moved a little to the left and felt radiating warmth.

"Ha I've got you," he said touching her arm.

"How the hell did you find me, I was hella quiet," Sango said in shock.

"My right hand probably sensed your presence; it seems to like you a lot," he said rubbing her arm.

"W-whatever give me that eye cover," she stammered glad that it was too dark for anyone to see her blush.

"As you wish my love," he said placing it in her hand.

She put it on and went to the center of the room. Then Miroku spun her around 5 times and backed away. Since Sango's senses were higher than any normal human from her training, she had no problem finding the location of her targets. She stood still listening and smelling for any movement when she heard movement on her left a few inches away (geez talk about GI Jane). She flung her hands out touching hard pecs.

"Damn you have the senses and reflexes of a demon slayer," Hitoshi said taking her hand from his chest.

"Well I do come from a long line of demon slayers so it's only natural," she said taking off the blindfold.

"Cool, well I guess it's my turn," he said putting it on and walking to the center of the room.

Sango spun him around 10 times (since he's a demon) and backed away. Hitoshi sniffed the air looking for a particular scent. The smell of citrus fruit filled his senses and he ran toward it. It started moving farther away until it was by the edge of the couch.

'_Perfect'_ he thought grinning.

He pounced on the unexpecting victim. He heard lips part and covered the figure's mouth.

"My ears hear ragged breathing that feels like silk against my hand, my body feels luscious curves pressed against my body and a rising and falling chest against mine, my nose smells the sweet scent of citrus fruit mixed with surprise, but what will my eyes reveal to me," he said running his hand through the figures silky, waist length hair.

He took off the blind fold and saw (Inuyasha under him!!! Jk) Kiyomi lying beneath him with his perfect vision. He removed his hand from her mouth and leaned down nuzzling her neck making her, once again, shiver. He moaned quietly feeling the vibration of her form against his making him slightly grind his swollen groin against her. She moaned low in her throat.

"This is a fun game don't you agree?" he breathed into her ear.

She nodded. They stayed like that until the others got impatient and turned on the lights.

"Whoa there you guys are having a little too much fun," Sango said.

"I've taught you so well," Miroku said.

"Whatever, if anything I taught you," Hitoshi said getting up and helping Kiyomi up.

"I think you two should sit out for a while," Inuyasha said.

"Why?" Hitoshi asked.

"Because I think Kiyomi might die from sexual overload," Inuyasha said laughing.

"Why we didn't do anything," Kiyomi said snapping out of her trance.

"Sure, so I guess it was the wind moaning in pleasure," Inuyasha said grinning.

Kiyomi threw a pillow at him making him laugh harder. She turned red.

"Actually she wasn't the only," Hitoshi said smirking.

"Really?" Inuyasha said.

"Oh yeah she shivered and it just drove me crazy," he said leaning toward Kiyomi making her turn a brighter red.

"Hey stop teasing her! That's my job," Kagome laughed.

"You're all messed up," Kiyomi said her face back to its normal color.

"Actually you haven't blushed like that in 6 years, I'm happy," Kagome said looking at Kiyomi and smiling warmly.

"Like you said it was a long time ago," Kiyomi said coldly.

Sango, Kagome, and Kiyomi, looked away with sullen looks on their faces.

"Well since Kiyomi is out how bout I go," Inuyasha said grabbing the blind fold from Hitoshi and putting it on.

He walked to the middle of the moon. Miroku turned off the lights and Hitoshi spun him around 10 times and sat down with Kiyomi. Inuyasha sniffed the air when lavender invaded his nose. He followed it to what he knew was the wall.

"C'mon Kagome, you have do better than that," he said putting both hands on each side of her trapping her.

"No fair you cheated," Kagome pouted sticking out her bottom lip.

Inuyasha leaned and nibbled on her ear and whispered, "You mean you don't like this position?"

"W-well I-," she stammered but then the lights were turned on.

"Sorry you can continue, just wanted you to know that we're gonna head back," Hitoshi said opening the door for Kiyomi.

"Us too, it's pretty late and we have to wake up early to get our schedules and stuff," Sango said following them.

"Ok night," Kagome said.

"Night," they said and then left.

They stayed in that position.

"So would you like to continue," Inuyasha said huskily.

"Stop we have to get to bed," Kagome giggled moving his arms and walking to her bedroom and shutting the door.

'_Just you wait Kagome you'll be mine'_ he thought walking to his room.

**(A/N O yeah Natalie is awesome even though it literally took me until 5:30 in the afternoon to finish. Anyways REVIEW**


	5. Breaktime

**Hi I read my story and noticed that they were the shortest chapters I've ever written! And for that I say sumimasen or sorry. This will be a long chapter I promise. Oh and I got my first review and they called me a tool?? But I think they were trying to call me a fool, which I don't understand because I don't really think I've done anything stupid. Does anyone else think I'm a fool? Well honestly I don't care, a good friend of mine, an awesome writer who will remain anonymous so she won't be attacked by fans , told me they're just jealous, so I will keep my temper in check.**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**I do own Kiyomi and Hitoshi because I made them up.**

_Last time…_

"Night," they said and then left.

They stayed in that position.

"So would you like to continue," Inuyasha said huskily.

"Stop we have to get to bed," Kagome giggled moving his arms and walking to her bedroom and shutting the door.

'_Just you wait Kagome you'll be mine'_ he thought walking to his room.

_This time with Kagome and Inuyasha…_

"Inuyasha wake up!" Kagome said hitting him with a pillow.

"Oww what," he said getting up.

"Well I've been trying to wake you up since seven and now its 7:30!" Kagome said.

She was wearing a blue shirt and a black vest, kapris, and black convers with her hair pulled up.

"Fine I'll get dressed geez," he said walking to the bathroom and getting in the shower.

He came out with a red t-shirt with a white skull in the middle, black jeans, with black and red Jordans.

"Finally, now let's go we're going to be late," Kagome said.

_Later, at Tokyo University…_

"Kagome, Sango let me see your schedule," Kiyomi said taking the paper.

She stared at it for a while, comparing them to hers. She sighed.

"You each only have 2 classes with me. Kagome you have biochem with me, Sango you have history, and you both have advanced Physical Education with me," Kiyomi said with a sad voice.

The boys looked over her shoulder at the three schedules and beamed.

"What are you three so happy about?" Kagome questioned quirking an eyebrow.

"You have the same schedule as me," Inuyasha said leaning his face close to Kagome's.

"And you my lady have the same as me," Miroku said with a lecherous grin.

"And you're stuck with me 24/7," Hitoshi said putting an arm around Kiyomi's shoulder.

"What do we do now," Sango said.

"There's only one thing to do," Kiyomi said.

"What," Kagome said.

"RUN IN TERROR!" she shouted while she and the girls dashed three different ways to their first classes.

"Oh this is going to be fun," Inuyasha said.

"Indeed," Miroku said practically flying toward Sango's direction.

_Later that day…_

"Oh you guys have break time too," Kagome said walking up to her group of friends.

"Yeah we all have a break before our last class," Sango said leaning back in her chair.

"I've been thinking and don't you think it's weird that we _all_ got different gender roommates and don't you think it's strange we _all _have the exact same schedule as our roommates," Hitoshi said.

"Not really," Inuyasha said.

"Bu-," Hitoshi started.

(Me: I swear Hitoshi if you don't shut up right now…)

Hitoshi's eye twitched as he looked around for the voice.

"Hitoshi you ok?" Kiyomi asked with concern.

"Uh yeah just hearing things," he said nervously.

(Me: Good boy.)

He sweat dropped anime style.

"Uhh I'm so exhausted," Kiyomi said laying her head on the table.

"Would you like a massage lady Kiyomi," Miroku said reaching toward her.

"If you want to have a long healthy life, I suggest you refrain from touching me," Kiyomi said shooting him with a death glare.

"I think I'll take you up on that," he said sitting down.

They all talked about their how first days were going until three guys came up to the girls. One was tall with tanned skin, black hair pulled in a high ponytail, blue eyes, and the brown tail of a wolf demon. He was wearing a light blue and white football jersey (Tokyo U's colors) with the number 2 on it and the name wolf on the back and blue jeans with white nikes. The other one was the normal size for a guy with tanned skin, dark brown hair in a braid that went to his waist red eyes, a red tear shaped dot on his forehead, and pointed ears indicating he was a demon. He was wearing a light blue and white baseball jersey with a number 17 on the back and the name Nakeda printed above it with blue jeans and white running shoes. The third was also tall with cream colored skin, black hair that went past his shoulders in a low ponytail, brown eyes, and a black wolf tail. He was wearing a light blue and white basketball jersey with a number 34 on it and the name Ookami printed on the back with matching basketball shorts and black and white Jordans (Gosh my hands hurt).

"Hi there," the one with the football jersey said staring at Kagome.

"Hi," Kagome said, she couldn't help herself he was hot.

"I'm Kouga Wolf and these are my friends, Keichi Ookami and Hiten Nakeda," he said grinning.

"Nice to meet you," Sango said.

"I assure you the pleasure is all ours miss, allow me to introduce myself my name is Hiten Nakeda" he said taking her hand and kissing it making her blush.

"Uh my name is Sango and these are my friends Kagome and Kiyomi Higurashi," she said nodding toward each as she said their names.

"Well hi Kiyomi it's nice to meet you, I'm Keichi Ookami," he said reaching out his hand which Kiyomi shook.

Kiyomi looked at his wardrobe and was immediately interested. She loved basketball she heard that the advance Physical Education coach was a former pro at basketball and signed up without a second thought.

"I assume that you are a very good basketball player," she said smiling.

"Well yes I'm the captain actually," he said smiling back.

"Thought so the way your muscles move when you walk I could already tell," she said.

"Oh really, are you a basketball player?" he asked.

"Yes I was the captain for all four years of high school and- OH MY GOSH!" she shouted looking at his shoes.

"Is something wrong?" he asked confused.

She knelt down and stared at his shoes.

"Where did you find these shoes? I've been looking for a store with black and white Jordans forever!" she squealed.

"Well I found them at Tokyo's mall at the shoe store on the second floor," he said shocked that she was so interested.

She fell down anime style.

"That bitch! Yoko told me they didn't have Jordans in those colors! Just because her boyfriend was interested in me does not me she had to lie to my face! Ugh I'll kill her!" Kiyomi yelled.

"Yomi calm down they are just shoes we'll go to the mall on Saturday and get a pair ok," Kagome said.

"Wow Kagome you're such a sweet girl looking out for her like that," Kouga said.

"Uhh thanks," she said blushing slightly.

"So Sango are you seeing anyone?" Hiten asked.

"Um no," Sango said.

"Then how would you like to go on a date with me?" he said.

"W-well, um, I-," she stuttered.

Hitoshi, Inuyasha, and Miroku were getting annoyed, so Inuyasha figured out a way to get their attention again. Inuyasha leaned over and explained it to Miroku. Miroku gave his famous lecherous smile (You already know he's gonna get hurt).

"C'mon Sango give him an answer," Kagome said nudging her arm.

That's when Miroku decided it was the perfect time to put the plan into action. He leaned forward and ran his hand across all the three girls' butts. The girls tensed and turned slowly toward Miroku. Miroku scooted his seat back seeing the murderous glint in their eyes.

"MIROKU YOU PERVERT," they screamed punching him in the face.

"Oh you know that hurt," Hitoshi said cringing.

"Why didn't you guys stop him?" Kiyomi snapped.

"Well you were too busy flirting," Inuyasha said leaning back.

"And far be it from us to keep a woman from courting," Miroku said like nothing happened.

"A simple snap of the finger would have done just fine," Kagome said.

"Yeah but that was funnier," Hitoshi said.

The girls glared at them until Kiyomi's frown turned into a grin.

"What are you smiling about?" Hitoshi said.

"Do I sense a bit of hostility?" Kiyomi said.

"Nope, we just don't like to be forgotten," Inuyasha said.

"I see," Kiyomi said.

She and Kagome sat down.

"Well Sango?" Hiten asked.

"I-," she started until a black haired guy ran up to Hiten.

"Captain the rookies have arrived for the meeting," he said.

"What great timing, sorry Sango I have to go hope to see you soon," he said walking off.

"Ha tough luck man," Kouga said.

"Uh you guys have meetings with your rookies too," he said.

They looked at the clock above the door.

"Damn it, sometimes I hate being captain," Keichi muttered.

"See ya later Kagome," Koga said winking and running off.

"How bout we play one on one next time Kiyomi," Keichi asked.

"Sure I'd like that," she said smiling.

He grinned and walked off. The girls watched the three walk off, and then they looked at Sango.

"What," she asked.

"You're stupid, why didn't you say yes," Kagome said.

"'Cause I didn't want to," she said simply.

"Why? He was hot," Kiyomi said.

"I guess," she said nonchalantly.

They stared at her incredulously. Sango was shy but not stupid she would've said yes unless…

"There's someone else," they said in unison.

"What?" she said.

"You like someone that's the only reason you would've said no," Kagome said.

"No I don't-," she said but was cut off.

"Lies! Who is he?" Kiyomi shouted.

"I honestly have no idea what you're talking about, now if you'll excuse me I need to get to class," she said walking off.

"Oh yeah she has a crush on someone," Kagome said.

"Yeah or else she wouldn't be so polite about the subject," Kiyomi said.

"Well let's get to class before we're late," Hitoshi said.

**(A/N: Ha victory! 1,730 something words! My hands hurt. Anyways REVIEW!!!!!!)**


	6. Extreme PE

**Oh my god I think I'm about to cry! You guys finally reviewed! I'm so happy! Anyways I liked to say thanks to** **inuyashafreak82622**** and sapphirecutie for being the first to review. Especially sapphire cutie because I swear she added me to every alert there is, and for that I'm flattered. Anyways enjoy!**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**I do own Hitoshi and Kiyomi because I made them up.**

_Last time…_

They stared at her incredulously. Sango was shy but not stupid she would've said yes unless…

"There's someone else," they said in unison.

"What?" she said.

"You like someone that's the only reason you would've said no," Kagome said.

"No I don't-," she said but was cut off.

"Lies! Who is he?" Kiyomi shouted.

"I honestly have no idea what you're talking about, now if you'll excuse me I need to get to class," she said walking off.

"Oh yeah she has a crush on someone," Kagome said.

"Yeah or else she wouldn't be so polite about the subject," Kiyomi said.

"Well let's get to class before we're late," Hitoshi said.

_This time…_

"Damn it we still have to wear uniforms!" Kiyomi whined.

"Geez, these are worse than the ones in high school," Kagome said stretching the light blue bikini bottom.

"I'm not going out there like this!" Sango said.

"Whatever let's just put them on and get it over with," Kiyomi said.

They put on the uniforms and walked out of the girl's locker room. They tensed as they saw all the guys look at them.

"This is gonna be a long year," Kagome and Sango said sullenly.

"Hehe just like high school huh guys," Kiyomi said laughing nervously and rubbing the back of her head.

"Hey girls likin your new uniforms," Inuyasha said walking toward the girls.

"I know I do," Miroku said flashing a lecherous grin.

"I suggest you two shut up before you get hurt," Kagome hissed.

"Aw come on guys it's not that bad, you look hot," Hitoshi said walking up to the group.

"That's what we're afraid of," Sango sighed.

"You know he's right, you guys do look good," a familiar voice said.

They turned and saw the guys from earlier. What were there names again…? Koga, Keichi, and Hiten.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kiyomi asked quirking an eyebrow.

They all fell down anime style.

"What," she asked honestly confused.

"Kiyomi they're the captains of one of the most elite sports programs in Asia! Of course there in this class," Kagome said.

"Oh yeah," she said.

"I swear you have the shortest memory ever," Kagome said shaking her head.

"Stupid," Hitoshi said flicking her nose playfully.

"Hey-," Kiyomi said but was cut off by a boom.

It happened way to fast. Keichi swung at Hitoshi; Hitoshi dodged at punched him in the stomach, Koga socked Hitoshi in the face, Inuyasha flung Koga across the gym, Hiten and Inuyasha started fighting, and then there was the sound of a whistle.

"STRAIGHTEN UP YOU SORRY EXCUSE FOR A CLASS!" the teacher said.

The boys stopped and everyone got in a straight line. He walked down the line and stopped at Keichi, and looked at him up and down.

"So you're the basketball captain," he asked gruffly.

"Yes sir," he said.

"Well… I HATE BASKETBALL," he yelled.

"What?" Kiyomi said out loud.

The coach snapped his head toward Kiyomi. He stomped toward her.

"Is there something wrong?" he said.

"Sorry for my outburst sir, I just thought you were a former basketball player, or at least that is what I've heard," she said.

"Well you're sadly mistaken, I am a former commander the Japanese Army," he said standing proudly.

He turned his head toward the others.

"And because of that, I hope you are all prepared for some fierce military training," he said.

Kiyomi, Kagome, and Sango groaned.

"Is there something wrong ladies?" he snapped.

"Well sir it's just that we're disappointed …," Kagome started.

"Because we guarantee you that there is nothing…" Sango continued.

"You can make us do that we haven't already done," Kiyomi finished.

Everyone gaped at them wondering what they were thinking.

"Oh really?" he said.

He walked into the storage room and brought out 6 50 pound weights.

"Get into the _traditional_ pushup position," he said and they obeyed.

He dropped two on each of their backs.

"For the rest of the period you will do pushups without stopping," he said.

"No problem pops," Sango said.

"We're about to show you _real_ warriors do it," Kiyomi said.

They started and actually looked happy. The commander huffed and continued.

"Anyways, you all will refer to me as Sir or Commander Fujiyoshi no exceptions," he snapped.

"Yes Sir," they all said.

"Now then we were going to do obstacle courses, but, because of these three girls, you will all run laps," he said.

"Yes Sir," they all said taking off.

Mr. Fujiyoshi turned to the girls. His eyes widened at how they did it so easily.

"Aww looks like your getting tired Kagome wanna stop?" Kiyomi mocked.

"Ha you wish! I haven't even broken a sweat," Kagome said.

"Whatever you guys are doing pushups as fast as my grandmother," Sango laughed speeding up.

"That's a compliment she's hella fast," Kagome said.

"I was talking about the one on my mom's side," she said.

"Oh it's so on," Kiyomi yelled going faster.

The boys gaped at them.

"Holy crap, it's like they're used to it!" Inuyasha said.

"I know," Hitoshi said.

"I already knew," Miroku said.

"How?" they said.

"Uh a demon slayer, miko, and a hanyou? It's common sense," he said.

"I guess," Inuyasha.

"Hey mutt! Why so slow can't handle running?" Koga shouted zooming passed him.

"You'll never win Kiyomi over with that speed traitor!" Keichi yelled.

Hitoshi and Inuyasha growled bolting toward them.

"So childish," Miroku sighed.

"So tell me monk what would Sango like best; dinner, movie, or both? Oh yeah that's right you wouldn't know," Hiten mocked running past him.

"Bastard," he murmured running as fast as he could.

_After class…_

"That felt so good!" Kagome squealed stepping out of the girl's locker room.

"What the pushups or the shower," Sango asked.

"Both," she replied.

"But, I wonder why he only used 50 pound weights, we usually use about 200," Kiyomi said.

"You guys need serious medical attention," Inuyasha said.

"No we don't," Kagome said.

"I have never seen any female work out as hard as that," Hitoshi said.

"Which is a good thing, how else are we supposed to keep these bodies in shape," Sango said.

"Well-," Inuyasha said but was cut off by a annoyingly familiar voice.

"INU-BABY!" a high pitched voice squealed.

"TOSHI-KUN," a higher pitched voice squealed.

They turned around slowly.

"Oh crap," they said in unison.

**(A/N: Oh yeah my first cliff hanger! Well you all probably know who it is, but it still counts. Anyways **_**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_**)**


	7. Suspicions

**What's up! Well I really don't have anything to say so enjoy!**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**I do own Kiyomi and Hitoshi because I made then up.**

_Last time…_

"INU-BABY!" a high pitched voice squealed.

"TOSHI-KUN," a higher pitched voice squealed.

They turned around slowly.

"Oh crap," they said in unison.

_This time…_

The girls turned to find the source of the voices. They saw two girls run up to them. One looked kind of like Kagome; she had cream colored skin, brown hair with pink highlights, brown eyes, and a not so athletic body. She was wearing a blue half tube top that ended a few inches below her chest, daisy duke's, and black high heels. The other one was a panther demon with tanned skin, brown eyes, short black hair, and a not so athletic body. She was wearing a seriously low cut green top, black booty shorts, and black stilettos (How do people walk in those!).

Hitoshi and Inuyasha ran behind Miroku (That's the smartest plan in the world)

"How did they find us?" Inuyasha snapped at Hitoshi.

"I don't know, you were supposed to tell them we were going to college in Alaska!" he snapped back.

"I did," he said.

"Well then how did they find us-," he stopped when he saw to shadows hovering over them.

"Oh shit," they muttered looking up slowly.

"INU-BABY!" one screamed.

"TOSHI-KUN," the other squealed.

The two slutty looking girls tackled them, kissing them all over their faces. They struggled to get up without hurting them, but decided they didn't give a fuck and pushed them off of them. They gasped for breath and glared at Miroku.

"What?" he asked.

"You were supposed to be blocking them," Hitoshi whispered.

Miroku quirked an eyebrow with a skeptical look on his face.

"Um stiletto heels plus the area between my legs equals no bearing of the children," he said.

"Uh Kikyo and Yuri plus us equals rape," Inuyasha said.

"Don't act like you wouldn't love it," the one with black hair said.

"Trust me I wouldn't," Hitoshi said.

"Anyways, Yashi, how about we go on a date?" the one with pink highlights said.

"No Kikyo," he said simply.

"How about you Toshi?" the other one said.

"No Yuri," he said.

"I know, how bout we go on a double date," Kikyo said.

"That would be so much fun," Yuri squealed.

"Hitoshi I think I'm gonna need help with this one," Inuyasha muttered, Hitoshi nodded in response.

"Well?" the two sluts said.

"**NO!**" The guys said in unison.

The two girls' eyes watered. They faked sobbed and ran away.

(Me: Persistent little bitches are they?)

"You have no fucking idea, they've been chasing us sense junior high," he said to the voice.

(Me: Gross)

"I know… WAIT IT'S YOU," he said looking around.

(Me: Sup)

"Where are you!" he shouted looking around.

(Me: In your head dumbass, how haven't you figured that out yet?)

"That's impossible!" he said still looking around.

The group looked at him and sweat dropped anime style.

"Uh Hitoshi what are you doing," Miroku asked.

(Me: He's making himself look like a retard.)

"Oh c'mon you cannot be telling me you can't hear her," Hitoshi said.

"Hear who?" Sango asked.

(Me: You're wasting your time.)

"Why can't they hear you?" he snapped.

(Me: Cuz I don't want them to)

"That's not fair, now they think I'm crazy," he snapped.

(Me: Boo frikkin hoo! Now shut the hell up, I brought you into this world and I can take you out!)

"What?" he said, but there was no reply.

"Uh I think we should get you home so you can lie down, we wouldn't want that Yuri girl's Toshi-kun to go insane," Kiyomi said poking his head playfully.

"Don't start with me," he said.

"Yeah I think it's time we get Inu-baby home too so he can get that lipstick off," Kagome said trying not to laugh.

"Oh god you guys aren't gonna let us live this down huh," Inuyasha groaned.

"Uh no," they said walking off.

_With Kagome and Inuyasha…_

"You think Hitoshi is ok?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, he's just being weirder than usual," Inuyasha said nonchalantly.

"I see," Kagome said spacing out.

Inuyasha saw her worried expression and sat down next to her on the couch.

"What's wrong?" he said.

"Nothing it's just I don't like it when Kiyomi is around a guy by herself," she said pulling her knees t her chest and resting her chin on them.

"Don't worry he would never hurt her," Inuyasha said.

That's when he saw it, that look of anger and grief in her eyes. She snapped her head toward him. He was taken aback by the stoic look on her face.

"How do _you_ know?" she asked coldly.

He looked at her intently, looking for an answer to the strange reaction.

"Because my brother would rather kill himself than hurt a woman," he replied.

She stayed quiet for a long moment then got up and walked toward the door. She opened it and without looking back said, "I'm going for a walk."

_With Kiyomi and Hitoshi…_

"There was a girl talking to you inside your head?" Kiyomi said staring skeptically at Hitoshi.

They were in his bedroom and Kiyomi was trying everything to get him rest so he would stop ranting on about this voice (Me: Ha-ha I'm so mean).

"Yes there was, and the only reason you guys couldn't hear her is because she didn't want you to," he said crossing his arms.

"Uh I think it's time for you to lie down," she said gently pushing him down.

"I'm telling you-"Hitoshi sad but was cut off by the voice.

(Me: Oh my fucking gosh Hitoshi, give it up so I move on with the damn story.)

He sighed in defeat and let Kiyomi push him down. Kiyomi smiled triumphantly and was about to walk away until he got an idea. He grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her down with him. He wrapped his arms around her waist pressing the front of her against him.

"W-what are you doing?" she stammered a light blush on her face.

"Well I can't sleep without my little kataki (Greek for kitten) now can I," he said nuzzling her cheek.

"I'm a dog dumbass," she said.

"But dogs don't purr," he said.

"What? I don't purr," she said quirking an eyebrow.

He smirked and moved his hand to her ears and started rubbing them. A vibration came from deep in her chest until she couldn't hold it anymore. She moaned loudly leaning her into his hand. He stopped and moved his forefinger along her jaw line to the tip of her chin. She blushed as he moved in and then she remembered.

_What are you doing…?_

_Please get off…_

_Stop you're hurting me…_

_Please…_

She pushed away from him and stood at the foot of the bed.

"Kiyomi what's wrong-Kiyomi!" he shouted as she ran out of their dorm.

He stared at the door.

'_What have I done?" _he thought.


	8. Drama and Romance

**Hi people! I really don't have anything to say except thank you for reviewing again sapphirecutie!**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**I do own Kiyomi, Hitoshi, Yuri, and Keichi because I made them up.**

_Last time…_

_Please stop…_

_You're hurting me…_

_Please get off…_

_Please…_

_This time…_

She had been running nonstop for God knows how long, trying to run away from the horrible memories of 6 years ago. She ran hard and fast pushing herself until her legs buckled and she fell on all four. She breathed heavily, her chest rising and falling.

_What are you doing…?_

_Stop, get away from me…_

_What, no, stop...!_

She covered her ears and shook her head trying to make it go away. She struggled to get up she had to run, she had to run away. But he was always right behind her. Always. Her legs buckled again and she fell on her back and laid there, her breath still ragged. She closed her eyes until she felt the sun being blocked. She looked up and saw Kagome.

"Kiyomi you have to stop doing this to yourself," she said sitting next to her.

"I… don't know… what you're… talking about," she said between breaths.

"Running won't solve anything," Kagome said.

"Solve what," she replied.

"Damn it Kiyomi you know exactly what I'm talking about!" she snapped.

They were quiet for a long time.

"You still remember do you?" Kagome said.

"It's not something I can forget," Kiyomi said.

"How long can we keep this from them?" Kagome said.

"I don't know," Kiyomi replied.

Kagome sighed.

'_Inuyasha must be wondering why I left'_ she thought.

"So what made you remember?" Kagome asked.

Kiyomi blushed. She explained it to Kagome.

"Ha thought so," Kagome said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Kiyomi snapped.

"I don't think you have to worry about him, he's a good guy," Kagome said smiling.

"I've heard that before," she replied coldly.

"Anyways, I think it's time you get home, I think it's time we _both_ get home," she said getting up.

"Hold it right there, how did you know I was out, and why were you out by yourself?" Kiyomi questioned getting up also.

Kagome hesitated.

"Well I was already going for a walk when Hitoshi called and told me that you had been gone for 2 hours and wouldn't answer your phone, so, since I'm your sister, I knew exactly where you were," she said a-matter-of-factly.

"Ok and why were you going for a walk?" Kiyomi said crossing her arms.

"Uh I needed some air," she said hoping she'd buy it.

"Kagome the Higurashi's don't walk to "get some air" they walk because something is troubling them," she said.

"Ok, ok Inuyasha said something that triggered some memories you happy now?" she said.

"Yes now let's go home and on our way make some excuses," she said walking toward the dorms.

_With Hitoshi…_

Hitoshi was currently pacing back and forth nervously wondering where Kiyomi was and if she was ok.

'_Ugh I'm such an idiot! Why did I do that she probably doesn't even want to see me, but I couldn't control myself. She was right there and she felt so good pressed up against me… ugh what am I thinking!" _he thought.

He heard the door open and quickly turned around. There she was looking like she was about to collapse right there. He ran to her and pulled her into an embrace. He stepped back and looked at her up and down. No injuries she just smelled like sweat.

"I'msorryitriedtokissyouwithoutyourokandihopeyou'llforgivemeandthatwecanstillbefriends," he said so quickly she didn't know what the hell he said.

She stared at him with confusion written all over her face and then said, "Um I understand?"

He sighed and repeated, "I'm sorry I… did what I did without your ok and I hope you'll forgive me, and that we can still be friends."

"Oh ok sure, but I was never mad at you," she said smiling.

"That doesn't make up for what I did, you don't know how ashamed I am that I put a woman in pain," he said looking away.

She looked at him and saw that he really was feeling guilty. She smiled touched by how concerned he was. She gently turned his face toward her and kissed him on the cheek. He turned a bright red and she hugged him for a long time.

"I don't understand," he said looking down at her.

"Thank you for being one of the few males who actually showed true love and concern or me," she said.

He was shocked by her words. How could anyone not care for such a beautiful, kind, funny, intelligent creature such as Kiyomi? As he was lost in his thoughts he hadn't noticed that Kiyomi had walked to her room. He sat on the couch and watched TV for a while by then it was 10:30 and he decided to go to bed. He walked to his room, put on some black pajama bottoms, and took off his shirt.

He was about to get into bed when he heard a knock on his door. He got up and opened it and saw Kiyomi as pale as a ghost with a frightened expression on her face and a silk tank top looking nightgown.

"Kiyomi what's wrong?" he asked.

"Uh can I sleep with you tonight?" she asked.

He looked at her.

"Not that way just in the same bed, I'm not feeling that safe tonight," she said.

He was confused what did she mean by "not safe". He decided not to ask questions and let her in. He got in bed and held out his hand. She reached out hesitantly and he gently pulled her into the bed with him. He got into a position so that her head was comfortably on his chest.

"Goodnight Kiyomi," he purred as she drifted off to sleep.

**(A/N: Aww how romantic! Anyways review!!!)**


	9. Younger Siblings Are Evil

**Sup people! I got more reviews on this story than the last one so cool! Any ways thank you Deity of Anime and sapphirecutie for reviewing. And sapphirecutie thanks for the support.**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**I do own Kiyomi, Hitoshi, Yuri, and Keichi because I made them up.**

_Last time…_

"Goodnight Kiyomi," he purred as she drifted off to sleep.

_This time…_

"Hey Kagome wake up," Inuyasha said gently shaking her.

Kagome stirred and, after a few more shakes, her eyes started to flutter open. She looked at the clock which said 6:30 and looked at him wondering why he woke her up.

"What is it Inuyasha," she murmured half asleep.

"C'mon you have to see this," Inuyasha said.

"Ok," she said going back to bed.

He rolled his eyes and picked her up bridle style which woke her up immediately. He had been acting unusually nice to her since yesterday when she got home. He acted like nothing had happened, so she did too.

"Hey I can walk you know," she teased.

"Yes but you need to see this now and your still tipsy from sleep," he said walking out the dorm and into the hallway.

He stopped at Kiyomi and Hitoshi's dorm door and set her down. He then pulled a silver digital camera out and quietly opened the door.

'_They seriously need to learn to lock the door' _Kagome thought.

Kagome followed Inuyasha until he stopped at Hitoshi's door. He looked at Kagome and put his finger over his lips telling her to be quiet. She nodded. He opened the door and she gasped at the sight. Kiyomi and Hitoshi in bed together. And in such an intimate position! They were facing each other. Hitoshi had his arms around Kiyomi's waist pressing her close to him; his chin was resting on her head slightly tilted so his nose was nuzzling her head. Kiyomi was snuggled comfortably against him, with her hands against his chest, and their legs entwined. But what caught her attention was her smile. It was smile of content and happiness, something Kagome hadn't seen in a long time.

'_I don't know how Hitoshi does it. After 6 years of fake smiles, a guy she just met brings out her real one' _Kagome thought while Inuyasha was taking pictures.

"Ok done," he said walking to the living room and sitting on the couch.

"Why did you take pictures?" Kagome asked sitting on the couch with Inuyasha.

"For future blackmail, duh, if I print out five of these he'll do my homework all year," he said grinning.

"That's scandalous," she said.

"Like you wouldn't do the same thing," he teased putting the camera in his pocket.

"Not even," she said.

"Liar," he said.

"I know," she smiled.

They both laughed quietly when Kagome stopped and looked at him.

_He has such a wonderful laugh. And his eyes seem to brighten when he smiles'_ she thought.

He soon calmed down and caught Kagome staring at him; she quickly looked away slightly blushing. He smirked and put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to him. He took his other hand and rested her chin on two fingers. She blushed darker. He leaned in his lips hovering over hers, by then she was scarlet. He moved so that he was breathing in her ear making her shiver.

"Kagome, if I didn't know any better I'd think you were checking me out," he whispered seductively.

"I guess you don't know any better," she said coolly keeping a straight face; she had a _lot _ofpracticewith keeping a straight face.

He pulled back and looked deep into her eyes. Oh she was good, but not good enough. He saw the lust in her eyes all the want. He pulled away from her grinning.

"What?" she asked.

He leaned back and ran his hand through his hair and said; "You so want me."

"Yeah ok," she said sarcastically, even though she really did.

"It's just a matter of time you'll see," he grinned cockily.

"Whatever let's you sleep at night," she said casually.

'_Huh looks like she's gonna put up a fight…good' _he thought grinning.

"Hold on…what were you doing here this early in the morning anyways," she asked.

"Well I woke up, couldn't go back to sleep, and, since Hitoshi is usually up at this time, I decided to go on a run with him," he said making her notice his attire.

He had on red basketball shorts and a white t-shirt with white Jordons.

"Oh, well we should probably leave and get ready," she said getting up; he nodded his response and did the same.

And just when they were about to walk out Kagome said, "Wait." and ran back to Hitoshi's room. She ran back out and grabbed his hand pulling him back to Hitoshi's door.

He looked at her with a puzzled expression and said, "What did you do?"

She smiled and held up three fingers, "San-Ni-Wan (3-2-1)."

Ring, Ring, Ring, Ri-SMASH! There was a groan.

"Who the hell set my clock this early," Hitoshi murmured.

There was a silence.

"KAGOME!" Kiyomi shouted running out of Hitoshi's room.

Kagome was already halfway to her dorm, but, of course, Kiyomi was faster and pounced on her back. She pinned her down.

"What I say about waking me up early," she snapped.

"How did you even know it was me," she asked.

"You are the only one stupid enough to wake me up this early," she snapped.

"Kiyomi calmed down please, you'll wake up the whole building," Hitoshi said rubbing his eyes.

Kiyomi gave Kagome one last glare on got off of her. Inuyasha helped Kagome up and couldn't help but let out a quiet laugh.

"How do you guys always get in our dorm?" Hitoshi questioned yawning.

"You always leave it unlocked dumbass," Inuyasha snapped.

Hitoshi glared at him with droopy eyelids.

"You guys are so lucky it's a Thursday," he said walking back into his dorm.

"Don't ask," Inuyasha said to the girls who were obviously confused by the statement.

"Well we should get ready it's probably past 7:00 now," Kagome said walking to her dorm.

"Me too," Kiyomi said walking to her dorm.

"Oh, and Kiyomi, you and Hitoshi behave yourselves," Kagome said grinning and disappearing into her room.

_After classes at break…_

"Kiyomi get your ass over here!" Sango squealed standing by Kagome.

Kiyomi walked over to her wondering why she was so worked up. Sango was wearing a red tank top with shorts and white vans. Kagome was wearing a black shirt with neon colored hearts and stars all over, kapris, and black high tops. Kiyomi was wearing a black wife beater and white basketball shorts with black and red Jordons.

"What?"

"So I heard that you were in bed with Hitoshi, did you anything?" she said nudging her.

"No," she replied simply.

"Then why were you in bed with him?" she asked.

She blushed and looked back at him.

"Because when I'm with him he makes all the horrible things that have happened in the 18 years my life of disappear," she said.

They were silent for a long time.

"THAT IS SO CUTE!" Kagome and Sango squealed.

"Shut up," she said turning darker.

"You guys have to go out on a date ASAP," Sango said.

They continued to talk not noticing the little eavesdropper (who is no where near little) behind a pillar listening to every word.

'_Not if I can help it' _the basketball player (hint, hint) thought getting ready to approach the three girls.

(**A/N: I have nothing to say so REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!)**


	10. Basketball cupcakin

**Guess what (you guys probably won't care but…) I beat the whole football team at arm wrestling! And they were all embarrassed you should've seen it, they were all convinced that they could beat me but were sadly mistaken. Anyways enjoy people.**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**I do own Kiyomi, Hitoshi, Yuri, and Keichi because I made them up.**

_Last time on Ugh College…_

"Face it he's never coming out of that coma," Sango said.

Kagome crumpled to the floor and started crying.

"Kiyomi I am your father," Inuyasha said.

"That's not true that's impossible!" she shouted.

_What really happened…_

"You guys have to go out on a date ASAP," Sango said.

They continued to talk not noticing the little eavesdropper (who is no where near little) behind a pillar listening to every word.

'_Not if I can help it' _the basketball player (hint, hint) thought getting ready to approach the three girls.

_This time…_

Kiyomi continued to listen to Kagome and Sango babble when Keichi strode up to her. As usual he dressed like an athlete, he wore black basket ball shorts with a white t-shirt on (opposite of what she's wearing) and black and white Jordons.

'_Gosh it's like he knows those are my favorite colors'_ she said looking him over again.

"Hey Kiyomi," he said stopping in front of her.

"Hey," she said.

"So I heard that the Commander is out on business and there is a sub that's gonna give us free time," he started.

"Yeah," she said waiting for him to go on.

"And I thought it would be a great time to play that one on one game I promised you yesterday, so what do you say?" he asked.

"Sure I've been waiting for someone brave enough to challenge me, but don't cry when I beat you ok," she said cockily.

"Whatever, just try to keep up," he said walking away.

"What's that that do I see a love triangle forming?" Kagome asked.

"Nope," Kiyomi said simply walking to PE class.

_At PE…_

"U-um ok class um I-I'm Mr. F-fujiyoshi the Commander's son," the sub stuttered nervously.

"I so didn't see that coming," Miroku said.

"Um well since I'm not a very g-good athlete I've just decided t-to let you al have f-free time," he said adjusting his glasses.

Everyone immediately went for the bleachers except for Kiyomi and Keichi. They were standing face to face in the middle of the court. Then a guy with a gray mohawk came out with a referee uniform on and a basketball.

"Thanks for supervising Hakkaku," Keichi said smiling.

"No problem captain," he responded.

"Ok guys we're going for 10 points, you ready?" he asked.

"Wait," Keichi said and walked to the bleachers, took his shirt of, and threw it on the ground.

"Ok now I'm ready," he said smirking at the slight blush on Kiyomi's face.

Sango, Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Hitoshi were all sitting together watching the game, and when Sango saw Kiyomi's blush when Keichi took his shirt off she got an idea.

"Whoa Keichi sure does have a nice body huh Kagome," she said winking at her.

Kagome caught on quick and said, "Oh yeah and he's just Kiyomi's type; athletic, smart, and funny with a nice body."

"No big deal," Hitoshi huffed crossing his arms.

"Oh and look at that blush on her face maybe they should start going out," Sango said.

"Yeah and don't they make the cutest couple!" Kagome squealed.

"What do you think Hitoshi," Sango asked innocently.

"She's too good for him, now be quiet the game is about to start," he said getting irritated.

Hakkaku threw the ball in the air and Keichi caught it; he ran for his basket but was blocked by Kiyomi. She bent her knees and flailed her arms everywhere blocking any opening (sounds stupid but it works). She was good. She blocked every opening and he was only a few inches from the half court line meaning he couldn't step back, she trapped him. He was against using his heightened physical abilities in sports, so that was out of the question. He decided to risk it and made a shot, but it rolled of the rim and into Kiyomi's hands. She took off for her basket. She was inches past the half court line until Keichi appeared in front of her. She immediately pivoted her back facing him. He smirked and pressed himself against her, but she thought nothing of it she was concentrating on getting the ball in the basket.

'_I could probably make it from the 3__rd__ block but he would have already blocked me, and shooting from here would be stupid. But maybe if I…'_ she smirked as she got an idea.

She turned putting her hand against his chest. Then faked left and ran the opposite way. He was right behind her, so once she made it to the 3 point range she jumped and shot. She turned and grinned at him as it made a swish noise.

"I underestimated your speed and cleverness," he said crossing his arms.

"They always do," she replied.

"Well now I know, now let me show you how it's done," he said smirking.

It was tied now 8 to 8 one more point and it'd be over. They had currently just started a 10 min timeout and Keichi was chugging 10 bottles of water and Kiyomi was lying on her stomach on the bleachers drinking water. Sango was on her back rubbing her shoulders.

"You're doing great," Kagome said.

"Yeah you've finally found a worthy opponent," Sango said.

"Yeah but, for the first time, I'm exhausted. Ouch! Please be gentler Sango," Kiyomi pleaded.

"Sorry," Sango said.

"You're doing it wrong let me see," Hitoshi said walking over to Sango.

"Um I've been doing this since middle school," Sango said.

"And I've been doing this since I was six," he shot back.

She got off and Hitoshi sat on her back. Then he gently started rubbing her shoulders.

"Oh wow that feels so good," Kiyomi groaned.

He smirked and started rubbing harder and while he did that he circled his thumbs on her back earning a moan. Keichi glared at him. Hitoshi looked up and grinned at him, and felt around her shoulders until he found a huge knot. Still looking at Keichi, he pressed his thumb on the knot and moved his thumb in circles.

"Oh Hitoshi," she murmured quietly, but Keichi still heard.

He growled.

'_Damn outcast, flirting with my woman' _he thought chugging his 11th bottle of water.

When he finished, Hitoshi got off and sat beside her.

"Better?" he asked smirking.

"Yeah thanks a lot that felt real good," she said stretching.

She stood up but winced as she felt the pain in her legs.

"Ouch! Cramp, cramp, cramp!" she said sitting back down.

"You forgot to stretch didn't you?" Kagome said.

"Yeah crap that hurts," she whined.

"Well do that technique the coach taught you," Sango said.

"I can't it takes 20 minutes to get a light cramp out with that technique," she said.

"Well I have a better technique for cramps," Hitoshi said suggestively.

"Really what is it?" Kiyomi asked.

"Lie down on the floor and I'll show you," he said smirking.

She hesitated because of his smirk but obeyed. He knelt down in front of her. He put one hand on each leg and felt around. He started at mid thigh and made his way down to her calves. Oh yeah she had huge cramps.

"Oh yeah you have some serious cramps, so this might hurt," he said.

"Trust me I've been through worse just do what you have too please," she said.

He nodded. He put his hand under her knee and gently and slowly pushed her leg back. She cringed and closed her eyes as he pushed it back farther, and then she blushed when she opened her eyes. He was settled between her legs and was hovering over her, his nose almost touching hers. He smirked and pushed her leg farther. She gasped as she felt one last shot of pain as her muscles unwounded. He gently put down her leg and moved to the other leg, which was worse than the right. She groaned and arched her back as he pushed it back farther, it hurt (stop thinking nasty you perverts!). He grunted in concentration as he heard her muscles slowly loosen. Once he was done he put her leg down and stood up. He reached out his hand, which she took, and pulled her up. She shook her legs feeling for any more pain. There was none.

"Wow thanks Hitoshi," she said hugging him.

"No problem," he said smiling.

"How'd you do that anyways?" she asked.

"Let's just say I got magic fingers," he said seductively.

"The real reason is because he was really attached to his mom and went everywhere with her, including her yoga classes. In short he's a mamma's boy," Miroku said.

"There is nothing wrong with loving your mom!" Hitoshi and Inuyasha snapped.

"Aw how cute," Kagome said.

"I know," Kiyomi cooed.

"Ok guys break time is over," Hakkaku said.

"Ok," Keichi and Kiyomi said in unison.

Kiyomi took off her shirt revealing a black sports bra and flat abs (Just so you guys know she is wearing white basketball shorts. I know you already knew that, but just in case anyone thought she was wearing those light blue bikini bottoms). All the guys, except Inuyasha, got a nose bleed. She walked to the middle of the court and faced Keichi.

"Oh Keichi you better watch it she took off her shirt she means business!" Sango shouted.

"Hey Kiyomi, how bout we make a deal, if I win you go on a date with me," he said.

"Sure and if I win…" she said grinning evilly.

"What?" he asked nervously.

"You'll find out after I whoop your ass," she said.

"We'll see," he said.

Hakkaku once again threw up the ball which Kiyomi caught. The game went on like this; Keichi steals the ball, Kiyomi steals the ball, etc. Then Kiyomi had the ball she was face to face which Keichi. Sweat ran down the sides of her head as she bit her lip in concentration. Keichi was lost; he watched as her chest moved up and down as he wondered what it looked like under the sport bra. Kiyomi saw this and took her chance she ran toward the basket and made a lay up. She smiled triumphantly and walked over to Keichi. He stood up straight and once again his eyes wandered down. She rolled her eyes.

She lifted up his chin so that he would face her and said, "Here's a tip if you are playing against a girl, _**never**_ look down."

"Whatever, what do you want me to do?" he asked.

"Wait right here," she said running to the girl's locker room.

She came back out with a white t-shirt.

"Go change," she said hand him the shirt.

"You want me to put on a shirt?" he asked.

"Yes and this," she said holding up a light blue bikini bottom.

"No way," he said defiantly.

"Yes you have to put this on and _walk _all the way to your dorm," she said.

"That's cruel," he said.

"Yes, yes it is," she said.

"Kiyomi you want him to put on your uniform?" Sango asked with a disgusted look.

"Not even! This is Yuri's," she said grinning.

"I love the way you think," Hitoshi said.

"I thought so, now go change Keichi I want some pictures of the captain," she said.

He walked slowly to the changing room.

"Inuyasha give me that camera of yours," she asked.

**(A/N: Teehee I'm evil. Anyways, RVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)**


	11. History and a Scheme

**Hey people! I am so happy with all the reviews I'm getting! In addition, thank you Deity of Anime and sapphirecutie (again) for your wonderful reviews. Moreover, while I was reading Deity of Anime's review, it got me thinking who else likes Kiyomi, and if you do not like Kiyomi, why? Just got me thinking, and if you want to answer the questions send me a response. Don't be afraid to tell me that you don't like her I'm just wondering, and don't be mean about it. Anyways enjoy this chapter my beautiful people.**

_Last time…_

He walked slowly to the changing room.

"Inuyasha give me that camera of yours," she asked.

_This time…_

"Oh yeah Keichi, work it honey," Kagome said laughing and taking pictures.

Keichi had just walked out in his "prize" and everyone had already taken like 20 pictures. After everyone had left he walked up to Kiyomi.

"Kiyomi why would you conjure up such a cruel and humiliating?" he asked sadly.

"Well I was just gonna have you lick the floor or something, but then you kept staring at my chest so I decided against it," she said.

"I-I was not," he stuttered blushing.

"Sure and I wasn't enjoying showing Kiyomi that cramp technique," Hitoshi said sarcastically but smugly walking up to the two.

"You got a problem with me outcast," Keichi growled.

"Yeah I do you stupid mongrel," he snapped.

"Takes one to know one," he shot back.

"Hold up, why are you calling him an outcast and why are you insulting him when you're both wolfs?" Kiyomi asked.

"Apparently I'm not a wolf," Hitoshi murmured.

"All the wolf clans know the story of the traitors Akemi and Tetsuo," Keichi said.

"Well I'm not a wolf so explain," she said.

"Well about 400 years ago in the wolf pack of the north there was a great hero everyone loved and respected, Tetsuo. Then after he had gotten back from a battle he met the princess of the southern wolf tribe, Akemi, and they fell in love. Akemi and him mated and gave birth to boy who happens to be this mutt right here. Anyways, later Akemi was kidnapped by the panther tribe of the east. They said they would return Akemi safely if he fought against the wolf tribes and took there land. He agreed and murdered his friends and family for that woman and _him_," he explained with hate dripping of every word.

"So every wolf demon in the world hates him because of what his parents did?" Kiyomi said skeptically.

"Exactly," he said.

"I'm sorry but that is the stupidest thing I've ever heard," she said walking to the girl's locker room.

They just glared at each other as she walked away.

_With Sango and Miroku…_

Sango and Miroku were sitting on their couch eating ramen and watching TV. They were watching Meet the Browns (I love Tyler Perry's shows. Madea rocks!) and Miroku was enjoying it, but Sango was just staring at her noodles. Miroku turned off the TV and looked at her.

"What is on your mind my dear?" he asked setting down his ramen.

"What, oh nothing just thinking about Hitoshi, Kiyomi, Kagome, and Inuyasha," she said sighing.

"What about them," he asked putting his arm around her shoulders.

"It's just that they're all so stubborn, why can't they just admit they like each other," she asked herself frustrated (hypocrite).

"I don't know my dear but that there is a solution," he said.

"What?" she asked.

"Well there is numerous ways, you remember our little game of tag in the dark?" he said smirking.

"Yeah," she said waiting for him to go on.

"Something like that, we just need to figure out an activity that's normal but flirty," he explained.

"Miroku you're a genius!" Sango squealed hugging him.

"Don't fall for me baby," he teased.

"And you just ruined the moment, now what activity should we do?" she said thinking.

"I… have no idea," he said.

"Well with your perverted mind and my fun one, we should come up with something," she said assuredly.

They thought long and hard and finally came up with something.

"Perfect!" they said in unison.

_Friday, at Tokyo University… _

"Hey guys!" Sango and Miroku said cheerily in unison.

Everyone looked up from their food and stared at their two unusually happy friends.

'_Oh god,"_ they all thought.

"Hey," they said warily.

"Guess what, me and Miroku just came up with the greatest idea ever," Sango said sitting next to Kiyomi.

"I bet you did," Kagome said laughing nervously.

"We were wondering if you guys would like to go… to the beach for the whole weekend!" Miroku said (Ok get used to this, in almost all of my stories there will be a beach chapter. There was one in my first fic check that one out too!).

"Sure I'm up for it!" Kiyomi said.

"Me too," Kagome said smiling.

"I guess I'm going too," Inuyasha said.

"Me 4, but do you guys mind if I invite my older brother Sesshoumaru?" Hitoshi asked.

Inuyasha groaned.

"You guys have an older brother?" Sango asked.

"Yes and he's a pompous jackass," Inuyasha huffed.

"I see you get along well," Kagome said sarcastically.

"Actually they hate each other's guts and have repeatedly tried to kill one another, and I'm not exaggerating," Miroku said.

"Why?" Kiyomi asked.

"Well Sesshoumaru hates Inuyasha because he's a half demon and Inuyasha hates Sesshoumaru because-," Hitoshi said but was cutoff.

"He's a pompous jackass," Inuyasha said.

"Well he better not start shit with me or he'll regret it, I hate it when people judge me just because I'm a hanyou," Kiyomi huffed.

"Anyways where are we supposed to stay?" Kagome asked.

"At Inuyasha's beach house," Miroku said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I so did not see that coming," Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"You have a beach house, are you rich?" Sango asked.

"Well yeah, our dad is the owner of Takahashi Inc.," Hitoshi said.

"How did we not figure that out?" Kiyomi asked Kagome.

"Because you hang out with Bankotsu too much," Sango said laughing.

"Who's Bankotsu?" Miroku asked.

"Our best guy friend since kindergarten," Kagome said.

"He's going to Washington University, in America," Kiyomi said.

"Oh I bet you guys miss him al lot huh," Hitoshi said.

"Yeah," they said.

"Anyways, let's start packing people!" Miroku said.

_In the dorm parking lot…_

Everyone was loading up the cars with their things. These are the car arrangements:

In Miroku's silver charger: Sango and Miroku

In Hitoshi's black Lamborghini: Inuyasha and Kagome

In Kiyomi's black and white Veyron Bugatti: Hitoshi and Kiyomi

"Ok all done," Inuyasha declared.

"Let's go," Miroku said.

"Wait what about Sesshoumaru?" Hitoshi asked.

"He's gonna meet us there," Miroku said getting in his car.

"Ok," he said.

"Wait, where are my keys?" Kiyomi asked checking her pockets.

"Right here I'm driving," Hitoshi said walking to the driver's side.

He was about to open the door but Kiyomi closed it. She was leaning against the door, and looking at him skeptically.

"Ha ha that's funny it looked like you actually thought you were gonna drive my car, now hand me the keys," she said.

"Uh I am driving," he said.

They glared at each other challengingly (Here we go again). He moved to open the door, but was stopped when Kiyomi put her hand on his chest.

"Give me my keys," she said.

"No," he said defiantly.

"I swear Hitoshi I will bite you now give me the keys," she said reaching for it.

"Ooh I like where this is going, and just so you know I like it rough," he said huskily (Eww! My guy friends always saying stuff like that. Anyways you may continue).

"You're so gross," she said blushing.

"You leave me no choice," he said.

He picked her up over the shoulder style and carried her to the passenger's side. He opened the door and put her in then walked to the driver's side and got in. She stared at him in shock.

"Y-you just picked me up!" she said in outrage.

"Yes, yes I did," he said starting the car and heading toward the beach.

**(A/N: And that's the end of the story! Just kidding! Anyways I know it was uneventful but the next one won't be. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)**


	12. The Beach part 1

**Hi, people! Sorry it took so long, you know how teachers just love giving out homework (know- it- all bastards). Anyways I had a little trouble with this chapter because I like the SesshoumaruxKaugra pair but everyone else likes the SesshoumaruxRin pair, so I have finally figured it out!... Oh, I am sorry did you think I was going to tell you. Silly readers you have to read. Enjoy.**

_Last time:_

"Y-you just picked me up!" she said in outrage.

"Yes, yes I did," he said starting the car and heading toward the beach.

_This time:_

All three cars pulled up on the private property of the Takahashi's beach house. The girls looked at it in awe. The guys just gave their bags to the butlers like it was normal.

"This is nowhere near a beach house, this is a beach mansion," Sango said.

"Is it really? It's actually smaller than the others," Inuyasha said.

"Damn rich people," Kiyomi muttered.

"But Kiyomi we-," Kagome started but was cutoff bye an elbow in her stomach, courtesy of Kiyomi.

They all walked in, picked out their rooms, and got in their swimsuits. The boys were waiting for the girls downstairs on the couch. Inuyasha was wearing red (duh) swim shorts with black on the rims, Miroku was wearing dark purple swim shorts with a black dragon on the front bottom left corner, and Hitoshi was wearing plain black swim shorts. The doorbell rang and Hitoshi got up and opened it. Standing in front of them was none other than Sesshoumaru.

"Sorry I'm late it was traffic," he said.

"It's ok come in," Hitoshi said stepping to the side.

Sesshoumaru walked in and sat across from Inuyasha and Miroku. He was wearing white swim shorts with blue on the rim.

"Monk, half-breed," Sesshoumaru said nodding to each as he said their names.

Inuyasha growled and Miroku waved a hand.

"So this is the famous Sesshoumaru we've heard so much about," a voice said from behind Sesshoumaru.

The boys turned and their mouths dropped. They were beautiful; Sango was wearing a pink and black striped two-piece with a white skull on the top piece on the left, Kagome was wearing a purple two-piece with lime green rims, and Kiyomi was wearing a white two-piece with thick black rims and a black Hawaiian flower on the top piece on the left. However, Sesshoumaru was not gaping because of how beautiful the girls were; he was gaping because he recognized one of them.

'_Kiyomi?'_ he thought.

Kiyomi returned his stare quirking her eyebrow at the way he was looking at her.

"Is there something wrong?" she said.

He snapped back into reality and said, "No everything is fine."

She looked at him intently looking for an answer.

'_Was that guilt I saw?'_ She asked herself.

"Sesshoumaru this is Kiyomi, Kagome, and Sango," Hitoshi said pointing to each as he said there names.

He gave a slight nod and looked away.

"Anyways let's get to the beach!" Miroku shouted.

_Later:_

They all finally found a spot on the crowded beach and set their stuff down. The girls spread out their blankets and lay under their beach umbrella.

"Ah, the sun feels so good we haven't been to the beach in ages," Sango sighed soaking up the sun.

"I know we should do this more often," Kagome said.

"C'mon girls get in the water!" Hitoshi shouted.

All four of the boys were knee high in the water.

"Not now, I wanna rest for a few minutes," Kiyomi said lazily.

Before the three girls knew it, they were in the air falling into the ocean. There was a big splash and Kagome and Sango came up, but Kiyomi did not. While Kagome and Sango were beating the crap out of Inuyasha and Miroku, Hitoshi ran into the water looking for Kiyomi. When he was about waist deep in the water, he thought he saw something move he leaned his face close to the water's surface (dumbass). Then a hand stuck out grabbed his hair and pulled him under. It was Kiyomi. She swam back up and started toward the shore, but then Hitoshi wrapped his arms around her waist tightly.

"What are you doing?" she said irritated.

He pulled her closer.

"What is wrong my little kataki?" he purred putting his head on her shoulder.

"I don't know, I was just thrown into the ocean," Kiyomi snapped not caring about her new pet name.

"It's not that bad, now I know for sure that you have the best body I've ever seen," he whispered into her ear.

She shivered as he ran his hand up her stomach and stopped just below her chest.

"Tell me kataki, what do you think about my body," he asked wryly.

She froze.

"Well?" he pressed.

"I-I uh," she did not know what to say.

"Kiyomi, help me!" Miroku cried out.

"Coming!" she said immediately wriggling out of his hold.

'_You cannot avoid me forever kataki you will be mine'_ he thought watching her as she and Kagome tried to pry Sango away from Miroku.

"Sango he's unconscious, let it go!" Kagome said.

"God damn woman let go," Kiyomi pleaded.

Sango finally stopped and blushed realizing the scene she caused.

"Sorry," she muttered.

The girls walked back to the blanket to dry off.

The guys went back in the water to talk to Hitoshi.

"So what was all that cupcakin (flirting) about," Inuyasha said grinning.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Hitoshi said simply.

"Bullshit, I heard every word," Inuyasha said.

"Well then there is nothing for you to ask about," he stated.

"Anyways I got to figure out a way to get Kagome alone," Inuyasha said.

"I have an idea," a bruised Miroku said walking up to them.

"What?" he questioned.

"Hitoshi and I just have to get the two girls out of the house so you and Kagome can be alone," he said.

"What about Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha said.

"Sesshoumaru needs to stay at the beach and meet some girls before mom decides officially that he's gay," Hitoshi said.

Sesshoumaru sighed as they walked back to the shore, "I've told her over and over that I'm not a homosexual."

"Well I'm starting to believe her so at least try and get a date," Hitoshi said.

Inuyasha busted out laughing only to get punch in the face by Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha was about to retaliate (big word J/K) but he was held back by Miroku.

"Let's not cause another scene, I don't want to get kicked out cause of you two again," Miroku said.

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were giving each other death glares until Sesshoumaru felt something touching his heel. He looked down, saw a volleyball, and picked it up looking around for the owner.

"Hey over here!" a voice from behind him said.

He turned and his eyes widened.

"Oh my god," he said his mouth gaping.

**(A/N: Haha cliffhanger! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)**


	13. The Beach part 2

**Hi, people! Well I do not have anything to say, so enjoy!**

_Last time:_

He turned and his eyes widened.

"Oh my god," he said his mouth gaping.

_This time Sesshoumaru's P.O.V.:_

I stared, frozen in place. She was beautiful (I know I say this a lot deal with it); she had soft cream-colored skin, big brown eyes, a very fit body, and short straight hair. She was wearing a white and pink-striped two-piece. She ran closer to me and started to slow down when she got a better look.

_Rin's P.O.V.: _

I ran looking for the volleyball.

'_Geez Eri can be such a klutz, how did the ball even get this far?' _I thought.

I saw a person holding my volleyball, I could tell because it had "Rin" written on it. I walked closer.

"Hey over here!" I shouted.

The person turned and I immediately found out the person was a he, I stopped. He was so fine; he was tall with pale skin, long silver hair, golden eyes, and a muscular body. He had a blue crescent moon on his fore head and two maroon stripes on both his cheeks and both his wrists. He was wearing white swim shorts with blue rims. I saw him gaping at me and blushed. I walked up to him and my blush had almost faded away, almost.

_Normal P.O.V.:_

They stared at each other for a long time until Rin broke the silence.

"U-um excuse me can I have my ball back," she stuttered.

He blinked returning to reality.

"Oh of course," he said handing her the ball.

Miroku and Inuyasha grinned at each other (uh-oh)

"Hey Sesshoumaru, how bout you go play some volleyball with them?" Inuyasha asked innocently (Ha, yeah right).

"Yeah it looks like they are short one player, isn't that right miss," he asked waiting for her to fill in the blank.

"Oh, um, Rin, my name is Rin Kurakawa, and yes my team is short on player would you like to join us?" she said looking up at Sesshoumaru.

"Yes, it would be my pleasure," he said giving her a small smile.

"That's great! Oh and I'm sorry I did not catch your name," she said.

"Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru Takahashi, it's very nice to meet you Miss Rin," he said.

"Same here, now do you know how to play?" she asked as they walked to the game.

"So he isn't gay, better tell mom soon," Inuyasha said.

"D-DID HE JUST SMILE!" Hitoshi shouted in astonishment.

"Yep, he's finally found a girl," Miroku said.

Then they had salty seawater, octopus, starfish, and other sea creature fall on top of them. They saw the girls laughing and running to the water for protection.

"Oh hell no," Inuyasha said running after Kagome.

He tackled her in the ankle deep water. She struggled but could not get out of his hold, but of course, her struggle was in vain. He picked her up bridle style and started walking in to deeper water.

"What are you-," she said but was cutoff.

"Either hold your breath or drown," he said and dived into the water.

He swam deep and stopped. Kagome looked at him with a confused look on her face. He took he face in both his hands and started to lean in. Kagome blushed. He moved one hand to the back her neck and…

_1 minute later:_

"INUYASHA GIVE ME BACK MY TOP!" Kagome screamed covering her chest in the water.

Inuyasha laughed as he swam toward the shore. Kagome caught up to him and yanked him back by his hair. She pulled him back so that their faces were side by side.

"Give me the damn top," she whispered menacingly.

He gave it to her and she let go of his hair. He rubbed his sore hair while Kagome put her top back on (He is tender headed). She had trouble tying it.

"Inuyasha please tie this for me," she said turning her back towards him.

He obeyed and brushed her hair in front of her shoulder and tied it. He slid his hands down her arms.

"You know Kagome, you really are a beautiful girl," he whispered.

She blushed, "Don't try to flatter me; I'm still mad at you."

"But I mean it you are so beautiful," he said crossing his arms over her chest.

He bent down and placed a kiss on her shoulder making her shiver. He trailed his lips up her neck and trailed back down slightly running his fangs across her neck, and stopped in the middle. He suckled gently making her moan quietly. He smirked and gently bit her making her moan louder. He moved his lips to her ear.

"Do you want me to stop?" he whispered huskily.

She hesitantly nodded and he let go of her. She let out a ragged breath and rubbed her neck.

"Kagome help us!" Sango shouted as Miroku and Hitoshi held her and Kiyomi bridle style.

"1," Miroku said.

"2," Hitoshi said.

"3!" they shouted in unison as they threw the girls into the water.

The girls swam back up and the four started splashing water on each other. Kagome laughed as she walked to the group helping the girls.

_At the beach house…_

"God damn it's like your sole purpose was to throw us in the water," Kiyomi groaned.

Everyone laughed at her. They had all showered and now were sitting in the living room on the couches.

"Sesshoumaru still hasn't made it back," Inuyasha said nudging Miroku in the arm.

"He's probably out with that Rin girl," Sango replied.

"Yeah," they all said.

There was an awkward silence when Miroku remembered his little plan.

"So Sango, I was wondering if you would like to go get something to eat with me," Miroku said.

Sango blushed, "Uh sure when?"

"I was thinking now since it's such a beautiful afternoon," he said blushing slightly himself.

"Uh ok," she said and they were out the door.

"Hey a walk sounds good right now, Kiyomi would you like to take a walk on the beach with me?" Hitoshi asked.

"Sure," she said and they were out the door, leaving Kagome and Inuyasha alone.

**(A/N: Review)**


	14. Confessions

**Enjoy!**

_Last time:_

"Sure," she said and they were out the door, leaving Kagome and Inuyasha alone.

_This time:_

_With Sango and Miroku:_

Sango and Miroku walked through the boardwalk in an awkward silence. They had agreed earlier on some ice cream and were trying to find an ice cream parlor.

"Look, over there," Miroku said pointing to a little white building by the beach.

They walked inside; it had red and white striped wallpaper, red tiled floors, and white tables and chairs. Miroku and Sango walked up to the counter to see a little old woman, about 60, with white hair and a sweet smile.

"What can I get for such a lovely couple," she said shakily.

"Um I'll have a one scoop of chocolate ice cream, Sango what would you like?" Miroku asked, reaching in his pocket for his wallet.

"Um I'll have a one scoop vanilla please," she said.

"That will be 2.25 young man," the woman said reaching out her hand.

He gave the woman her money and she started making their orders.

"Here you are," the woman said.

"Thank you," they said.

"You're welcome, have fun!" the woman said shouting after them as they walked out the door. They found a bench viewing the ocean and sat down.

"Nice old woman," Sango muttered.

"Yeah," Miroku replied.

They ate their ice cream in silence (awkward).

"Well I guess we should get back," Sango said getting up.

Then Miroku grabbed her wrist. She turned and saw longing in his violet eyes. He stood up now holding her hand.

"Uh Sango I just wanted to let you know that I really like you, I know it's hard to believe because I'm such pervert but I'm telling the truth, would you go out with me?" he asked.

Sango stared at him in shock and after a few unbearable moments she finally said, "YES!"

He pulled her into an embrace. He pulled back and captured her lips. He deepened the kiss making her moan deeply. He groped her butt, but, for the first time, she did not care.

_With Sesshoumaru and Rin:_

"Wow Sesshoumaru you're really good at volleyball," Rin said as Sesshoumaru drove to her house in his silver jaguar.

"Thanks I had a lot of fun," he said.

"Me too," she said smiling brightly.

'_What a beautiful smile' _he thought.

He was driving slowly down a street until Rin pointed to a tan and black house. He pulled into the driveway got out and opened Rin's door.

"Thanks you're such a gentleman," she said and giggled when he blushed.

They walked to her porch an she turned to Sesshoumaru.

"I'm glad you joined us Sesshoumaru, I just wish I could see you again," she said with a sad smile.

"Who's says we can't?" Sesshoumaru said pulling out his G1.

"Great idea," she said pulling out her pink blackberry pearl.

They exchanged numbers and took pictures of each other. Rin said goodbye and unlocked the door, but then Sesshoumaru pulled her into an embrace and locked his lips with hers. She moaned and wrapped her arms around his necked. He growled and deepened the kiss. Rin reluctantly let go and let out a ragged breath while Sesshoumaru suckled her neck. Then Sesshoumaru picked her up and carried her inside (stop thinking wrong you nasties).

_With Kagome and Inuyasha:_

Kagome and Inuyasha sat there on the couches in an awkward silence.

"Well I'm gonna go change into some pajamas ok?" she said getting up.

She walked up to her room and changed into her baby blue pajama bottoms with white clouds and the matching tank top. On the wall next to her bed there was a mirror, she looked into it check to see if there was anything on her face, and then Inuyasha appeared behind her in nothing but red pajama pants.

"Inuyasha, you scared me!" she snapped turning and glaring at him.

"Sorry," he said.

"What are you doing in my room anyways?" Kagome said irately.

He smirked and put one hand on the side of her.

"Why do you think I'm here?" he said.

She was about to say something, until he started suckling her neck again but this time harder. She stood there enjoying the feeling of his relentless suckles (suckles is such a weird word). He moved up to her ear.

"Just give in Kagome I know you want me and I want you just give in," he said.

"N-," she started but could not continue.

Inuyasha circled his tongue around her ear and she gasped.

"Oh Inuyasha," she whispered.

He growled and kissed her with hunger and lust. She wrapped her arms around his neck as their tongues fought for dominance. He moved his hands to her thighs and wrapped her legs around his waist. The kissed deepened. Inuyasha moved his hands up her shirt and rubbed her breasts making her moan loudly. He couldn't take it anymore. He carried her to her bed and laid her down.

_With Hitoshi and Kiyomi:_

Kiyomi and Hitoshi had been walking down the beach for a while so they decided to sit down.

"So what's the real reason you decided to go for a walk?" Kiyomi asked.

"Whatever do you mean?" Hitoshi asked innocently.

"I'm not stupid Hitoshi, I know that it was not a coincidence that you decided to go out right after Miroku said he was leaving, so what's the reason," she said.

"Inuyasha wanted to be alone with Kagome so we let him," Hitoshi said in defeat.

"Oh," Kiyomi said.

"Wow what a beautiful sunset!" Kiyomi squealed.

Hitoshi looked at her in admiration, and then he remembered what he'd wanted to ask her about.

"Um Kiyomi there's something I've been meaning to ask you," Hitoshi said.

"What?" she said.

"That night when we uh… slept together what did you mean by "You didn't feel safe"," he asked.

Her expression went blank and her eyes became icy cold.

"I had a nightmare," she said emotionlessly.

"You're lying," he said.

There was a long silence.

"I was raped," she said.

"What?" he said shocked.

"Six years ago when I was thirteen I was raped by a someone I thought was my friend," she said.

"Kiyomi-," he said.

"I was minding my own business and he just busted in and just… beat me, and after that he started. I cried and I pleaded telling him to stop but he just kept going. Then he dragged me out the house and through me on the sidewalk," she said shakily.

"I cried for help but no one helped me, they left me there to die," she said through clenched teeth.

"And everywhere I go he's there waiting until I'm alone," she choked.

A tear ran down her face and Hitoshi pulled her into an embrace.

"Cry," he said.

And she did cry, she sobbed into his shoulder clenching the damp white wife beater on his back. She calmed down a long while after, her breath ragged. Hitoshi cradled her against his chest and pet her hair, purring consoling words into her ear. He took her chin and turned her face toward him.

"I will never hurt you Kiyomi I promise," he said.

"How do you know," she said.

He kissed her gently on the lips.

"Because I love you," he said.

**(A/N: Aww how romantic! I swear I cried while writing that. REVIEW!)**


	15. A Long Night

**O.M.G, you are all so awesome! I have 19 reviews! That is flippin sweet! Anyways I like to thank you all and to let you know I will never be one of those writers who doesn't finish. And to you ****LovinHoneyXDHoneyLovin, you are such a sneak! I can't believe you read my first story and didn't tell me. I feel so betrayed! J/K teehee. Anyways enjoy my beautiful people!**

**P.S. Sorry if I make Inuyasha look like such a pervert, he's just a pervert when it comes to Kagome. He's not just a pervert he's a lovable pervert, just like Miroku!**

**Inuyasha: I know you didn't just compare me to that lecher.**

**Me: Yeah I did, what are you gonna do about it *holds ramen over fire***

**Inuyasha: Nothing **

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**I own Kiyomi, Hitoshi, Yuri, Keichi, and Masashi because I made them up.**

_Last time:_

He kissed her gently on the lips.

"Because I love you," he said.

_This time:_

Kiyomi looked up at him, shocked by the sincere emotions on his face.

"That's impossible we just met," Kiyomi said.

He moved some hair that was covering her eyes and held her face with his hands.

"And it already feels like an eternity," he whispered.

He leaned in and kissed her she wrapped her arms around his neck making him deepen the kiss. He bit her bottom lip asking for entrance and she gave it to him. His tongue roamed her mouth and she moaned.

"Hey get a room!" a couple said walking by.

They pulled away and blushed. He looked at her seeing the exhaustion on her face.

"Maybe we should get back you look tired," he said.

"Ok," she said still blushing.

He stood up taking her hand and pulling her up. She got up to fast and fell into his arms.

"Maybe I should carry you," he said turning his back to her.

He knelt down and she got on his back he lifted her up with his hands on her thighs and started walking back to the house. He carried her upstairs to her room, by then she was asleep so he laid her on her bed and started to walk away. Then he felt a hand grab his wrist. He looked back and saw Kiyomi with a look of fear in her eyes.

"Please don't leave me," she pleaded.

He looked at her, she looked so fragile so afraid. He let her pull her down with him. He held her as she drifted to sleep and he thought of what she had just told him and wondered who could walk by seeing a girl crying for help and not feel any guilt. However, the biggest question on mind was who would do something as horrible as rape to such a beautiful and loving creature. He thought about this for hours until he eventually fell asleep.

_In the morning:_

As usual, Hitoshi was the first to wake up. He looked at the clock, which read 4:30 and stretched. Something next to him stirred and he looked to see Kiyomi sleeping peacefully with her head on his chest. She was still in her swimsuit and, since she was probably moving in her sleep, the strings were loose and he saw more than he needed. He gently moved from under her and watched as she slowly rolled on her stomach. He gasped.

'_How did I not notice that!' _he screamed in his head.

On Kiyomi's back was a long scar running from the top of her neck to the small of her back. However, what surprised him was the color. It was purple! Not just like that bruise purple it was plain violet, and it was glowing. He put his fingers lightly on it making Kiyomi whimper. Her eyes fluttered open. She looked at the surprised look on his face and followed his gaze to her back. She gasped and immediately sat up covering herself with the sheets.

"Kiyomi… w-who did this to you," he asked.

She looked away.

"Masashi," she whispered so quietly that he couldn't even here her.

"Who?" he asked.

She took a ragged breath.

"Masashi, the man who raped me, did this," she said looking him straight in the eye.

"But why is-," he said but was cutoff.

"The day after he raped me, I was in bed while my wounds healed. Kagome was 12 and was in her room and my mother and grandfather were in the living room. I heard the door bust open but I thought it was the TV, so I just stayed in bed. Then I heard Kagome scream and I bolted out of my room. I looked downstairs and saw that Masashi had slaughtered my mother and grandfather, I ran to Kagome's room. Masashi's friend, Naraku, had Kagome pinned to her bed, I beat him until he was unconscious, but I was too late Kagome had been molested and was now traumatized for life. I held her and whispered consoling words to her. She screamed again looking behind me but I didn't react soon enough. Masashi had thrust his hand in the back of my neck and was dragging it down. All the while, he was laughing while Kagome screamed. He left and I had been taken to the hospital. They couldn't stitch it back up because it wouldn't stop bleeding. Kagome called my great aunt Kaeda, a priestess, and she bandaged up my wound and put some ointment on it so it scarred immediately. When I was healed enough I had Kagome's memory erased because I didn't want to see her suffer. When it scarred she told me Masashi had put the joushu (mood) curse on me. It's like a mood ring; when he's upset my scar is blue, when he's laughing my scar is yellow, when he's sleeping my scar is purple, when he irritated my scar is orange, and when he's mad my scar reopens and I relive the day I got it. The reason why you didn't notice is that my aunt put a spell on it, so when I say "satsu hitoshirenu" (stay hidden) it disappears for a few hours," she explained.

She looked away from him embarrassed that he had seen the scar.

"I'll kill him," he hissed.

Kiyomi looked up and she gasped. Hitoshi's eyes were blood red and he had two black stripes on both his cheeks and one vertical one on his chin. His fangs grew to their full length and his claws grew longer.

"I kill that bastard slowly so he'll feel pain one thousand times worse than the pain he inflicted on you," he growled.

"Please Hitoshi calm down," she whispered.

"I can't you have no idea how angry I am," he snarled.

She got up and slowly walked up to him. She looked up at him and took his face in her hands. She bent his face down and gently kissed him his fangs grazing her bottom lip cutting it slightly. He could taste her blood and he deepened the kiss relishing her taste. He slowly returned to normal and she pulled away and smiled.

"When the time comes I will gladly allow you to do just that," she said.

_With Inuyasha and Kagome:_

Inuyasha lie awake on his back with his hands behind his head and Kagome on his chest. They were both still in their pajamas which surprised him. He actually wanted to take it slow with her and build a real relationship, whoa what was she doing to him (See he is a lovable pervert).

Kagome stirred and her eyes opened revealing those chocolate orbs he absolutely adored.

"Good morning sleeping beauty," he said.

"Good morning," she replied sleepily.

She slowly sat up remembering the night they had spent. She started blushing madly making Inuyasha smirk. He sat up and put his arms around her.

"What's wrong?" he asked resting his chin on her shoulder.

"I can't believe I did that," she said.

"Why?" he asked.

"I don't know it's just new to me I guess," she said.

"So what does this mean?" Inuyasha asked.

"What does what mean?" she said.

"Are we going out now…," he said.

"U-um yeah," she said her blush turning darker.

"Good," he smirked.

_At breakfast:_

Since Kiyomi and Hitoshi were the first ones awake, they decided to make breakfast. Kiyomi made the pancakes and eggs while Hitoshi made the bacon, sausages, and hash browns (Ugh I am so hungry). They set the table and cleaned up their mess (Why did not they just ask the chef?). They walked to the living room to sit down and then their eyes widened. Sango and Miroku were on the couch, and they looked so cute together! Miroku was lying on his back with one arm over Sango and the other hanging on the edge of the couch. Sango was comfortably resting on his chest with a contented smile on her face.

"Get the camera," Kiyomi whispered.

Hitoshi ran quietly up the stairs and came back down with a black digital camera.

"How many should I take," he said grinning evilly.

"10 to 20," she replied with an evil grin.

When they finished, Kiyomi decide to wake Sango and Miroku up while Hitoshi woke Inuyasha and Kagome up. He ran up stairs and walked into Inuyasha's room. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped. Kagome and Inuyasha were in bed together making out! He immediately took out his camera and took 50 pictures. The two looked up and their eyes widened.

"Hitoshi give me that camera," Inuyasha snarled.

"KIYOMI GUESS WHAT I FOUND!" he shouted running out of the room (déjà vu).

"No!" Inuyasha and Kagome screamed in unison.

They tried to detangle themselves but they were too late. When they ran down stairs Kiyomi, Sano, and Miroku were surrounding Hitoshi looking at the small screen.

"Well, well, well looks like our new couple has shown up," Kiyomi said grinning.

"You sly dog!" Miroku said.

"Before you start making fun of them how about you see you and Sango's pictures," Hitoshi said scrolling through the pictures.

Sango and Miroku's eyes widened.

"Give me that camera!" Sango yelled tackling Hitoshi.

Hitoshi threw the camera to Kiyomi and she caught it Miroku grabbed her but she put it out of reach.

"Hold on I know how to settle this," Kagome said.

Everyone looked at her questioningly as she ran up stairs. She came back down with Inuyasha's silver camera. She scrolled through the pictures and smirked.

"Behold!" she said holding up the camera.

Hitoshi looked up in horror as they saw on the camera a picture of them intertwined while sleeping.

"H-how did you get that!" Kiyomi shrieked.

"You didn't think we were in there just to set your alarm clock did you?" Inuyasha said smirking.

There was a long silence.

"We don't care," Hitoshi said.

"What, why," Kagome said lowering the camera.

He walked up to Kiyomi and put an arm around her shoulder. He took her chin and locked his lips with her. She turned and wrapped her arms around his neck and he slid his arms around her waist. Everyone gaped at the sight.

"Holy crap you guys are dating!" Inuyasha said.

"Finally!" Kagome and Sango squealed.

"Me too," Miroku said.

Everyone looked at him.

"I don't care either, I'm not ashamed of my relationship with Sango," he said.

Sango blushed.

"Aww that's so cute," Kiyomi cooed.

"So we're all couples now," Inuyasha said.

(Me: Pretty much! Gosh, you people took too long)

"What was that," everyone but Hitoshi said.

(Me: Hellur I'm the girl Hitoshi kept saying he heard like a crazy person, nice to meetcha)

"What the fuck!" Kiyomi and Sango said.

"I told you I wasn't crazy," Hitoshi said crossing his arm over his chest.

(Me: I don't know about that but yeah I'm real)

"Sweet mother!" Miroku muttered in disbelief.

"Who are you," Kagome said.

(Me: I am...someone)

They all fainted except Hitoshi.

"Newbies," Hitoshi said shaking his head.

(Me: Tell me about it)

**(A/N: REVIEW!!!!!!!!!) **


	16. Shoes

**Aaayye people what is up! I don't really have anything else to say so enjoy!**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**I do own Kiyomi, Hitoshi, Yuri, Keichi, and Masashi because I made them up.**

_Last time:_

"Newbies," Hitoshi said shaking his head.

(Me: Tell me about it)

_This time:_

They had all woken up and were now eating breakfast.

"Wow this is delicious!" Kagome said in pure delight.

"Yeah, you're as good a cook as Kiyomi!" Sango squealed.

"Like I said I'm a mamma's boy," he said proudly.

"Yeah a huge one," Miroku said.

"Anyways, it's only Saturday what do you guys wanna do?" Kiyomi said.

"Well we were supposed to go to the mall to get those shoes," Kagome said.

"Yeah yesterday I think I saw a mall over here," Sango said.

"You mind if we go to the mall?" Kiyomi asked eagerly.

"Sure in fact we'll go with you," Miroku said.

"Yay, black and white Jordons here I come!" she said running up to her room to change.

_At the mall:_

"Whoa this is a big mall," Kagome said.

"Must find shoes," Kiyomi said.

"Calm down love, the guys and I will check the first floor while you and the girls check the second," Hitoshi said.

"Yay!" Kiyomi squealed like a little girl and skipped in circles.

Everyone laughed at her childish actions. She stopped and took Kagome and Sango into each arm.

"What are you doing?" Sango asked.

Kiyomi smirked mischievously looking at the second floor.

"Oh shit, Kiyomi don't even think about it that floor is about a 50 foot jump from here," Kagome said.

She smiled two fangs poking out.

"Then let's see how high I can jump," she said crouching.

She jumped and Kagome and Sango screamed the whole way up. Just when they thought they would fall they were on the silver railing of the second floor. Kagome and Sango hesitantly looked down. Oh wow, they were up so high! They kicked and screamed pleading for Kiyomi to put them down. Kiyomi tilted trying to keep balance.

"You idiots stay still before you kill us!" she snapped and they obeyed.

She stepped off the railing and onto the second floor. Everyone just looked at them

"Boo," Kiyomi said and they all looked away.

They walked around the second floor stopping to look at four clothes stores until they found the shoe store called Champs. They walked in and Kiyomi eyes darted around until she saw them, the black and white Jordons she had looked everywhere for (except the internet dumbass). She looked at them with stars in her eyes; all parts of the shoe in shiny black and white material (those are my favorite colors too) with a black swoosh mark on the side (swoosh mark is like the Nike sign). She ran over and looked at the size, women's 7 1/2 the perfect size. She grabbed them, but some stupid person snatched them. She turned around and growled.

"Yoko," she snarled.

"Hey Yomi how have you been?" the girl asked her brown eyes twinkling with mischievous intent.

Yoko was a half cat half human; she had white skin, straight dyed blonde hair, brown eyes, a black tail, and an average body.

"Don't "Hey Yomi me" you lying bitch! You told me those shoes didn't even exist and now that I've found them you take them away, you got me twisted bitch!" she yelled.

Yoko laughed her unnatural blonde hair bouncing on her shoulders.

"Oh Yomi you have such a temper, but I'm afraid you can't have the shoes," she said with fake sympathy.

"Why the hell not," Kiyomi snapped.

"Because I'm gonna buy them," she said smirking.

"Yeah the only problem with that statement is… you're slow, not coordinated, can't dribble with one hand, and you can't shoot for shit, so basically you suck at sports period," Kiyomi said.

Yoko fumed, "Hmph for your information I am a very good athlete, and I'm getting these so Sousuke will become interested in me again," she said.

"Yeah you're not desperate," Kiyomi said sarcastically.

She walked up, snatched the shoes away from her, and looked at her intensely.

"It's not my fault he's not interested, it's your lack of trust," she said.

"W-what I do!" Yoko shouted defensively.

"Whatever," Kiyomi said.

She walked up to the counter and paid for the shoes, and as she passed Yoko on her way to the door she said, "If you were better you wouldn't be wondering."

"Finally we found you!" Miroku said tackling Sango.

"Miroku g-get off of me!" Sango said blushing.

"Hey babe, have fun?" Inuyasha said wrapping his arms around Kagome's waist.

"Yeah I bought some things and watched Kiyomi tell a girl off, it was funny," she said giggling.

"Please if I told her off she'd be crying," Kiyomi said putting her hands on her hips.

Hitoshi came up behind her and slid hands up and down her arms.

"Kataki have you've been naughty?" he purred.

(Me: You know you act more like a cat than her with all that purring)

Kiyomi laughed.

"That's it you're grounded," he said,

"Whatever you can't make me stay in my room," Kiyomi said.

He smirked and backed her into the nearest wall. He rested her chin on his fingers.

"You wanna bet," he whispered huskily.

She blushed deeply. A white hand tapped him on his shoulder. He turned and looked down at Yoko.

"Hello handsome," she said swaying her hips.

"Uh hello," he said turning back to Kiyomi.

She tapped him again.

"So how about hanging out with me today," she said.

"Sorry but, if you haven't noticed, I'm with someone," he said.

"Please you need a real woman," she said rubbing against him.

You could see steam coming out of Kiyomi's ears.

"I know that's why I'm with Kiyomi, and besides I like it natural not plastic and colored," he said getting irritated and pushing her off.

"Aww come on," she said rubbing his chest

Kiyomi snapped. She punched Yoko in the face sending her flying out the store and slamming into the second floor railing. Just when Yoko was about to get up Kiyomi grabbed her by the throat and hung her off the side of the railing.

"Let me get this straight Yoko; if you _ever _flirt with _my _man again, I _will_ kill you. Since you can't talk at the moment, blink if you understand," she said with venom dripping from every word.

Yoko glared at her. (Oh,

"Did you know that it only takes 5 pounds to crush the human esophagus?" Kiyomi said increasing the pressure on her throat (Don't even ask how I knew that).

Yoko blinked multiple times. Kiyomi dropped her on the floor and she started gasping for breath. Kiyomi looked at her and walked away. They all gaped at her.

"That's new," Sango said.

"Did you see that look in her eyes," Kagome said shivering.

"She looked like Sesshoumaru when he gets pissed," Inuyasha said.

"Note to self never mess with Kiyomi," Miroku muttered to himself.

"Did she just call me hers?" Hitoshi said smirking.

Everyone fell down anime style.

"What," he asked.

"She almost killed someone and that's all you can say?" Kagome said.

"She called me hers," he said grinning.

**(A/N: That was a strange chapter. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!)**


	17. The Food Court

**Hi, people! I have nothing to say so enjoy!**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**I do own Kiyomi, Hitoshi, Keichi, Yuri, Yoko, and Masashi because I made them up.**

_Last time:_

"She almost killed someone and that's all you can say?" Kagome said.

"She called me hers," he said grinning.

_This time:_

Everyone was currently walking to the food court, and all of them, except for Hitoshi who had his arm around her shoulder, were keeping a good distance away from Kiyomi. She leaned her head on his shoulder as they walked to a six-chaired table.

"Ok girls what do you wanna eat I'm buying!" Hitoshi said.

"I was gonna get some Taco Bell," Kiyomi said.

"We want some Subway!" Kagome and Sango said in unison.

"Ok," he said taking out his wallet and walking to the small fast food stores.

"Aye what about us Hitoshi?" Inuyasha shouted.

"Yeah where's the brotherly love," Miroku said.

"You know my rule; all brotherly love vanishes when it comes to the spending of _my_ money," he said.

"Wait Hitoshi, we can't have you pay for our meals," Kiyomi said.

"Yeah, we'd feel like we were taking advantage of you," Kagome said.

(Me: Uh, this is Taco Bell we're talking about here people)

"But Kiyo-," he started but was cutoff when her finger pressed against his lips.

"You pay for your food, I got this," Kiyomi said smiling.

"Cheater," Hitoshi pouted.

"How am I a cheater?" she asked.

"You know I can't resist that smile," he smirked.

She blushed as she walked to the Subway and Taco Bell. She brought back the girls' food and they started to eat. While everyone was just finishing their meals, Inuyasha had already eaten 10 huge bowls of ramen and was working on his 11th.

"How does he do it?" Sango said in astonishment.

"Oh, usually after we eat we work out, so Inuyasha thinks if he stuffs his face and turns it into muscle he can eventually beat Sesshoumaru," Miroku explained.

"Which will never happen," Sesshoumaru said popping out of nowhere with Rin latched to his arm.

"Hey you guys!" Rin said.

"Hey," they all said.

"Have fun?" Kiyomi asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, now if you'll excuse me I have to use the restroom," she said and made her way through the crowd.

"Now where have you two been?" Miroku said with a lecherous grin.

"Places," Sesshoumaru said.

"Oh, oh I bet u fifty bucks I can name all the places they were at in order," Inuyasha said.

"It doesn't matter to me you won't figure it out," Sesshoumaru said.

"I'll take that as a yes then," Miroku said.

"Take it however you wish," he said blandly.

"Ok then… the counter, the table, the shower, and the bed," Inuyasha said with a triumphant smile.

"Inuyasha, that's sick!" Sango said.

"Sesshoumaru is too classy to do that-," Kagome stopped as she saw the scowl on Sesshoumaru's face.

Sesshoumaru reached into his pocket, took out his wallet, and gave Inuyasha 5 ten-dollar bills. Inuyasha grinned and the girls gaped.

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome said in outrage.

"I had no idea you were so dirty," Sango said.

"Yep he might be all calm, collected, and classy all the time, but when it comes to sex he's a freak," Inuyasha said grinning.

"How do you know?" Kiyomi asked.

"We heard and saw things at a young age that we were not suppose to experience," Hitoshi said.

"Like wha-," Kagome said but was cut off by two hands over her mouth.

"We don't wanna know," Kiyomi said.

"And I don't think you do either," Sango said.

"Um ok," Kagome said her voice muffled.

Rin skipped back and latched back onto Sesshoumaru.

"Fluffy, what's wrong?" she said seeing his scowl.

"Nothing my dear," he said his blush disappearing.

"Fluffy? Why the hell does she call you fluffy?" Hitoshi said chuckling.

"Oh, oh bet you one hundred bucks I can guess all the reasons why," Inuyasha said.

"Please don't," Kiyomi said.

"I'm afraid to find out," Kagome said.

Sesshoumaru blushed from embarrassment.

(Me: Holy crap he blushes! Weird)

"What was that?" Rin and Sesshoumaru said.

"Rin, Sesshoumaru meet OreoGirl96, OreoGirl96 meet Sesshoumaru and Rin," Miroku introduced.

(Me: I already knew that, but sup)

There was a long silence.

"I'm not even gonna ask," they said in unison.

"Smart," Hitoshi said.

"So you've done what we wanted to do, now what do you wanna do today?" Sango asked.

Inuyasha and Miroku grinned lecherously.

"I bet you I can name all the perverted thoughts running through their heads," Hitoshi said.

"Ya nasties," Kiyomi said.

"Seriously guys," Kagome said.

"The beach," Inuyasha said simply.

"The bed- I mean beach," Miroku said seeing Sango's glare.

"The fair," Hitoshi said.

"Ok then let's get started!" Kiyomi shouted.

"Kiyomi, Kagome, Sango is that you?" a familiar voice said.

The girls turned around and their eyes widened.

**(A/N: Teehee, super cliffhanger! Ha-ha bet you don't know who it is. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)**


	18. Reunions

**Enjoy!**

_Last time:_

"Kiyomi, Kagome, Sango is that you?" a familiar voice said.

The girls turned around and their eyes widened.

_This time:_

"Bankotsu!" the girls squealed tackling the man who said their names.

"Hehe looks like ya missed me huh ladies?" he said hugging all three of them.

Bankotsu Naginata is a human; he has long, black hair pulled into a waist length braid, tanned skin, blue eyes, a star shaped mark on his forehead, and a very muscular body (Bankotsu is so fine). He was wearing baggy black pants and a blue wife beater with black blazers.

"Of course we missed you," Sango said, she was on his right side.

"You were on the other side of the world," Kagome said, she was on his left side.

"I love you Bankotsu, but if you leave us like that again I will have to shoot you," Kiyomi said, she was on his chest.

"I believe it," he said chuckling.

They got off him and he sat up. He looked up and saw the four boys. He glared eat the three in the chairs, excluding Sesshoumaru because he was with Rin.

"Who the hell are you?" he snapped getting up.

"Excuse me?"Inuyasha growled.

"Whoa there guys come down," Kagome said stepping between them.

"Bankotsu this is Inuyasha Takahashi, Miroku Houshi, and Hitoshi Takahashi," Sango said nodding to each of them as she said their names.

"What are they to you?" Bankotsu snapped.

"They're our boyfriends," Kiyomi said bluntly.

Bankotsu stared at her in shock.

"Yomi _you _have a boyfriend," he said.

"That's right," she said.

Bankotsu stared at her in shock and then in anger.

"You're kidding me right! After what happened with your last relationship, you are going to turn around and date again. How do you know that he isn't another Masashi?" he yelled.

Hitoshi ran up and grabbed him by his collar.

"Don't you _ever _speak of such blasphemy around my kataki, and don't you _ever_ lower me to that scum's level again," he hissed venom dripping from every word.

"He's knows about Masashi!" Kagome and Sango said in unison.

"Who's Masashi?" the guys asked.

"If I may interrupt," Rin said.

"What!" they all shouted.

"Kiyomi is gone," she said.

"She's gone…" Sango said.

"And we just said his name…" Kagome said.

"WE HAVE TO FIND HER!" they yelled running out of the mall.

_With Kiyomi:_

Kiyomi was sitting on a secluded area on the beach hugging her legs to her chest and resting her chin on her knees. She didn't know why she left but she knew it wasn't a good idea.

_Say my name and I'll be there beautiful…_

She hugged her knees closer to her chest.

"I said his name the other night he's probably already here," she said quietly to herself in a worried tone.

"You're right, you know me so well," a deep, dark voice said.

She froze and slowly turned around. It was Masashi. He looked the same; light skin, natural blonde hair, and, like always, he was dressed in nothing but white. He looked like an angel except for those blood red eyes.

"You look surprised to see me, I don't know why I told you that if you said my name I'd be there," he said with a malicious smirk.

"Why Masashi, why can't you just leave me alone," Kiyomi questioned.

He suddenly appeared in behind her.

"I wouldn't have to if you would just be my mate," he whispered into her ear seductively.

"I said it once and I'll say it again, no you persistent bastard," she said coldly.

She felt her scar turn orange and cringed at the slight burn. He ran his finger down her purple shirt to the top of her white shorts tracing the now yellow scar underneath.

"You know, you used to call me the total opposite of that horrid word, do remember?" he said resting his chin on her shoulder making her flinch.

She didn't respond.

"Well I remember clearly," he said wrapping his arms around her.

She froze resisting the urge to cry.

"Tenshi-kun," he whispered (Tenshi means angel and Kun can be used when a female is addressing a male she is emotionally attached to. See I'm smart teehee).

A single tear slid down her face and he smiled. He moved his finger toward her face to wipe it away, but she jerked away from him. She stood up and was about to run but he grabbed her by the hand, slammed her against the sand, got on top of her, and pinned both her wrists against the sand. She lay on her back struggling to get up, but all her struggle was in vain. He smiled and bent his head toward her shoulder. He ran his tongue from her collarbone to the tip of her chin.

"No, stop, get away I hate you! My family, my first kiss which mother told me was supposed to be special, and my virginity you took all of it and left me to die on the sidewalk! I trusted you I thought you were my friend and you betrayed me!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"I know," he said laughing.

He locked his lips with hers grabbing her everywhere and relishing the soft skin of her body, but more so her whimpers and moans of pain. He lost control and dug his claws into her thigh making her scream into his mouth in pain and arch her back. He brought his claws down inches above her knee making her eyes well with tears. His fangs grew to their full length as he ended the kiss and Kiyomi's eyes widened in horror. He sunk his fangs into her shoulder and she screamed. He then pulled back and wiped the blood off his mouth. Kiyomi knew his sick sadistic pleasure wasn't over, it never was. He started taking off his shirt. She got on her stomach and tried to crawl away, but he grabbed her by her hair and yanked her back so that her back was pressed against his front.

"Where the hell do you think you're going, I'm not done with you yet," he said.

"Please Masashi it hurts, it hurts so badly," she whimpered.

"Ooh, say my name like that again," he hissed in pleasure.

"Hitoshi," she whimpered.

"What, who the hell is Hitoshi!" he snarled.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER!" Hitoshi said pouncing on Masashi.

"Kiyomi are you ok," Sango asked running up to her.

"We were so worried," Kagome said a tear sliding down her face.

Hitoshi looked so terrifying when he was angry. It looked like he and Masashi were equally matched. Hitoshi swung and gave Masashi an uppercut, and he landed in the water and sat up. He glared at Kiyomi and she screamed. Her back had split open, Masashi had disappeared, and the worst part was Aunt Kaeda was dead and there was no way to heal it.

**(A/N:Oh shiz, what's gonna happen! REVIEW!!!!!!!!)**


	19. Unconsciousness

**Sup! I read some reviews and it looks like you are worried about Kiyomi. I am glad that you people are getting into the story! Enjoy!**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**I do own Kiyomi, Hitoshi, Yuri, Yoko, Keich, Tetsuo, Akemi, and Masashi because i made them up.**

_Last time:_

Her back had split open, Masashi had disappeared, and the worst part was Aunt Kaeda was dead and there was no way to heal it.

_This time:_

"Kiyomi stay with me love!" Hitoshi pleaded desperately.

He was cradling her to his chest as she slowly drifted into unconsciousness.

"We have to get her to the hospital," Kagome said.

"How, I thought only your aunt could heal her," Hitoshi said.

"Well yes but before she passed she gave Kagome the recipe," Sango said.

"And since aunt Kaeda was and is a famous healer around the world, she requested that the ingredients be stocked in every hospital in the world incase Kiyomi had an attack somewhere other than Japan," Kagome explained.

"Ok let's go, you take Kiyomi's car so you can get there faster and I'll run" Hitoshi said picking Kiyomi up bridle style.

Hitoshi ran to the nearest hospital and hurried into the lobby.

"Nurse please this is an emergency, we need to get this girl into surgery," he said breathlessly.

"I'm sorry sir you are going to have to wait," the nurse said flipping through a magazine.

"Put down the fucking magazine you incompetent bitch, your newest patient is Kaeda Higurashi's great niece and you _will_ get her some help now. If you don't do it now and she dies you _will _get fired and I _will personally_ make sure that your life is a living hell now treat my sister," Sesshoumaru hissed (Ha thought it was Kagome huh).

"Y-yes sir, forgive me," she stuttered.

"Sister?" Inuyasha said.

"Yes Inuyasha she is our sister. I knew you were stupid but no that stupid. How did you not see the resemblance?" he questioned.

"Where's the patient?" a doctor asked running into the lobby.

He gasped when he saw Kiyomi; she was covered in black and blue with gashes and cuts all over her body.

"Hurry young man; get Ms. Higurashi to the emergency room and young Higurashi come with me, we need to get that salve made. As for you, Ms. Watashi, I'll deal with you later," the doctor said giving the nurse a stern look.

"Yes Morisatsu-sensei," the nurse said bowing.

"Let's hurry," Kagome said.

The head doctor called out orders summoning doctors and nurses who were not occupied to the room Kiyomi was staying. While they did everything to make the blood stop, Kagome and the doctor were gathering the ingredients for recipe. First, aloe Vera extract for putting a protective coat on the affected area and speeding up the rate of healing. Then, calendula for the skin, providing effective treatment for cuts, scrapes and wounds, nettle for cleansing and detoxifying the wound, rose for treating disorders of the skin, circulation, and muscles and joints, and benzoin for effective natural preservative, and preventing the corrosion of the other ingredients. Kagome grinded the herbs the way aunt Kaeda had taught her and added some of her miko powers, completing the ointment (I hope to be a doctor one day). She and the doctor ran to the room where Kiyomi was staying and immediately got to work. Kagome undressed her and gently rolled her on her stomach. She spread three thin coats of the salve on the scar making Kiyomi whimper. When she finished she told them to clean her up, disinfect and bandage the rest of her wounds, put her into a hospital gown, and move her to a regular room. She went out to the waiting room where the others were and collapse on the chair in exhaustion.

"How is she?" Miroku asked.

"I don't know we bandaged up her wounds and sealed the scar, but whether she regains consciousness again is up to her," Kagome replied.

"What room is she in?" Hitoshi asked.

He had his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands.

"She's in room 486," she said.

He got up and ran toward the elevator pushing the number 4 button. The doors opened and when he reached the floor, he got out and ran down the halls looking for room 486.

'_482, 484…, ah here it is, 486' _he thought walking through the door.

He gasped at the sight before him; Kiyomi was black and blue with her bandages turning red from the blood. He walked toward her slowly, collapsed by her side, and sobbed. He took her hand in his and listened to her pulse, it was slow but it was not gone. He stayed like that waiting for her to wake up.

_Kiyomi P.O.V.:_

_It is so dark, where am I? I am surrounded by dark violet and it is as if I am floating. Am I dead? No, I do not think this is hell because it is actually somewhat peaceful. Wait what is this warmth I feel on my hand, it feels so familiar… Hitoshi. Yes, it must be Hitoshi otherwise; I probably would not feel so content. _

"_Such a lovely girl," a female voice said._

"_Yes she is perfect for our son," a deep male voice said._

"_Who is there?" I cried out into the darkness then two people appeared in front of me._

_One was a very handsome man who looked around 19 or 20; he was very well built with tanned skin and long light brown hair that was pulled in a high ponytail. He had brown eyes and two black stripes on both his cheeks and his chin. He was wearing a black pelt_. _There was also a woman who was gorgeous; she was well built with slightly tanned skin, long brown hair pulled in a loose ponytail, and the most breathtaking emerald green eyes. She was wearing a white kimono with pink cherry blossoms scattered across the rims._

"_Who are you?" I asked._

"_We are Tetsuo and Akemi, Hitoshi's parents," the woman said._

"_Does this mean I'm dead?" I asked hating the fear in my voice._

"_No my dear, you're just unconscious you took quite a beating," Tetsuo said._

"_When will I wake up?" I asked._

"_Soon, but until then we would like to tell you the real story of our past instead of what Keichi has told you," Akemi said._

"_Ok," I replied._

_Then, suddenly, they were 400 years in the past at the northern waterfall, where the northern wolf tribe stayed._

"_Come child and you will learn the truth," Tetsuo said._

**(A/N: I am I just full of surprises. Anyways I already got 877 words done on the next chapter so it might be super long. REVIEW!)**


	20. The True History

**Hi guys! This is going to be a long chapter so enjoy!**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**I do own Kiyomi, Hitoshi, Yuri, Yoko, Tetsuo, Akemi, Keichi, and Masashi because I made them up.**

**Key: **Third person point of view, _first person point of view, _and **the past**

_Last time:_

"_Come child and you will learn the truth," Tetsuo said._

_This time: _

_Flashback:_

Tetsuo_: I had just gotten back from a big battle against the dragon demons. I had once again led my soldiers to victory and the rest of the pack and I were in the gathering cave celebrating. I was a very handsome 17-year-old young man, but I could never find a woman who caught my interest. _

"_**C'mon boss, have some sake, it's been a long battle," **__my second in command slurred._

"_**You know I don't drink Takeshi."**_

_Takeshi was my best friend; he was tall and very muscular with brown eyes, dark black hair in a low ponytail, and a black wolf tail._

'He looks exactly like Keichi' I thought as I listened to Tetsuo's narration.

"_**You're an odd man Tetsuo, I know that what I want, what all of us soldiers want, when we get home is some sake."**_

"_**Well I don't."**_

"_**Like I just said, you're an odd man."**_

_We both laughed until a beautiful female wolf demon name Aiko walked in and Takeshi took off. I shook my head, got up, and walked outside. I walked through the woods admiring the full moon until I heard a woman scream. I ran toward the noise and found three rogue wolves cornering what looked like a female around his age._

"_**What's the matter, we just want to have some fun,"**__ one said._

"_**Get away from me you persistent bastards, I said no!" the woman screamed.**_

"_**Strong willed, I like it," **__another said._

_My eyes flashed red for a short moment already knowing what they were about to do. I appeared in front of the woman my back to her. Before the three rogues new it, they were unconscious. I turned to the woman. _

"_**Are you ok-,"**__ I started but was cut off when I got a good look at her._

_She was breath taking; she was well built with lightly tanned skin, long brown hair pulled in a high pony tail, and the most breathtaking emerald green eyes. She was wearing a brown pelt _(like Ayame's but without the cape) _and had a knife strapped to her thigh._

"_**Yes I'm fine thank you."**_

"_**What are you doing out here by yourself um" **__I said stopping because I did not know her name._

"_**Akemi, my name is Akemi."**_

"_**Well Akemi why are you out her alone? Are you lost?"**_

"_**W-well I came here to see you my lord,"**__ she said kneeling._

"_**You came here to see me, but why?" **_

"_**My father has sent me as a gift, for helping the southern tribe defeat the dragon demons." **_

"_**A gift," **__I said in outrage__**.**_

_She nodded._

"_**Well I'm sorry but tell your father that I don't except slaves," **__I scoffed._

'_**The nerve of that man giving his own flesh and blood as if she were nothing.'**_

_Akemi's shoulders shook as a tear fell down her cheek._

"_**Oi, what's the matter?" **__I said kneeling in front of her._

_She looked up at me with tear-filled eyes. We just stared at each other and then she fell into my arms and wrapped her arms around my waist. I instinctively wrapped my arms around her._

"_**My father, my father gave me away like I was nothing!" **_

_I looked at her seeing such a beautiful woman in pain just made me so angry, and all I wanted was to stop her tears and make her smile. Then I got an idea._

"_**Shh it's ok my dear. He probably just wanted to thank me but did not know how, so he decided, since you have such a majestic and rare beauty, that you would be the perfect token of his gratitude. And honestly he was right, I am grateful but I am saddened as well that I have to see such a beautiful woman cry." **_

Akemi_: I looked up at his warm smile and my tears stopped falling._

"_**So please my lady don't cry,"**__ he said caressing my cheek._

_I gave him a weak smile. Without noticing, he started to lean in. He pressed his lips against mine and I returned it. _

Then they appeared in a garden where Tetsuo was practicing with his sword.

Tetsuo: _It had only been a year and a few months and Akemi and I were now mates with a 10-month-old son, Hitoshi._

"_**Tetsuo, Tetsuo!" Takeshi said running up to me.**_

"_**What is it, is Hitoshi ok?" **_

"_**He's fine, it's Akemi, and she has been kidnapped." **_

"_**What, by whom!" **_

"_**Bye the panthers of the east," he replied.**_

_Without a second thought, I started tracking Akemi. A few hours later I found her; her wrists were bound, her face was bloody, and an old female panther demon was standing in front of her. Akemi jumped up and kicked the old panther in the face._

"_**Wicked child," she hissed.**_

"_**Nasty hag," Akemi shot back.**_

Akemi: _The panther jumped to her feet, put her hand around my neck, and pinned me to a tree. Tetsuo ran for the panther, grabbed her by her tail, and flung her into a tree. He pulled me into his arms, picked me up bridle style, and started to walk away. Then two panther demons jumped in front of us and tore me away from him. He growled and snarled throwing punches, but there were too many and he was out numbered. They bound him in glowing silver chains that seemed to weaken him. They threw me on the ground and bound my legs and wrists with the same chains. A huge male panther came up to me and unsheathed his sword. He brought his sword over his head about to bring it down .I closed my eyes. I could hear the sword cutting through the sword, but it did not hit me. I opened my eyes and saw Tetsuo hovering over me the sword sticking horizontally in his arm. He cringed but gave me that warm reassuring smile trying to tell me he was ok._

"_**Thou care for that wench enough to risk thine own life?" the female panther questioned.**_

_Tetsuo nodded._

Tetsuo: _I meant it. I would do anything for Akemi no exceptions. Then two male panthers dragged Akemi from under me and to the old female panther. I got up and ran for the old hag determined to kill her where she stand. I drew my sword from its sheath ready to slice her in two until she picked Akemi up and held her as a shield. I stopped right in my tracks._

"_**Ye would not kill thine own lover would ye?"**_

_I put my sword back into its sheath and stood face to face with the panther._

"_**Return my mate now!"**_

"_**Oh indeed I will, if you except a proposal of mine."**_

"_**What kind of proposal."**_

"_**I wish for ye, with the help of my armies, to wipe out every wolf pack. If ye does so I will let thou and thine mate and son safely go free."**_

"_**How do you know about my son?"**_

"_**Because my spies are right outside his nursery waiting for thine answer."**_

"_**Hitoshi, my baby," **__Akemi whimpered._

_I thought long and hard and finally made my decision._

"_**Fine… I accept your proposal."**_

"_**A wise choice, and to be sure that thou shan't speak guile against me, ye shall only see thy wench after thou has slaughtered a pack of thine own brethren."**_

"_**I except." **_

Akemi: _I looked up at him astonished that he would do such a thing for me. Tears slid down my face as I realized that once he had killed off every tribe, it would be my fault. I did not want him to suffer by killing his own flesh and blood, but, being selfish, I decided that I could not let Hitoshi die because of me. That was worse than the death of my own mother and father._

Tetsuo:_ Then, months later after planning, I started the bloody massacre. I started with the southern tribes and made my way down to the eastern and western, and, before I knew it, the north. I slaughtered everyone in the village and then the palace and at last the army. When I killed the last of my soldiers, I started toward the panther palace to tell the head panther that I had wiped out all of the wolf tribes._

"_**Why Tetsuo, why did you have to kill her?"**_

_I turned around and my eyes widened in horror as I saw who stood before me, Takeshi. He held his dead wife tightly tears running down his face._

"_**Takeshi I-"**_

"_**Why would you do such a thing to the wolf tribes, and to me your best friend?"**_

"_**I did it for my family; I can't just let them die."**_

"_**So you kill off the rest of us when the panther demons will probably just kill you after all this is over!"**_

"_**I'll kill them before they get the chance!"**_

"_**No you won't…"**_

_Takeshi gently set his wife on the floor._

"_**Because I am going to kill you right now!" **_

_He swung at me but I dodged the blow. We both unsheathed our swords and went at it. At the final moment when Takeshi jabbed his sword at my chest, I dodged and thrust my sword through his heart. His eyes widened in horror and he looked up at me. Blood started dripping from his mouth as he fell on his back. I withdrew my sword from him._

"_**But brother, why?"**_

_Those were his final words. I picked up his wife and put her next to him, and looked at two of my closest friends. I threw my head back my head and howled in agony to the red harvest moon. I ceased my howling and slowly started for the panthers again to tell them that my wicked deed had been completed._

_Akemi: When Tetsuo got back, we learned that Takeshi was right; the panthers were planning to kill us. We grabbed Hitoshi and ran from the palace to the only place where Hitoshi might be safe, the Western Lands. We knew the Lord and Lady of the Western lands and knew they would protect him. We knew the panthers would chase him for eternity unless we were dead, so we left him there and went back to the panther's castle where we, after a long battle, were killed._

_End of flashback:_

_We returned to the violet abyss and I looked at them in shock._

"_We understand if you think of us as horrible people for doing such treacherous thing," Akemi said._

"_We just wanted you to know the real horrible truth, for the history Keichi told you was not dishonoring enough," Tetsuo said._

"_I don't think that at all," I said sincerely._

_They looked at me in shock._

"_Yes it was treacherous and somewhat selfish, but you did it out of love and the need to protect your own. You did something most people would not have and for that I am honored to have met you," I said._

"_Thank you Kiyomi," Tetsuo said._

"_Because of your kind words we can rest in peace," Akemi said with a warm smile._

"_You're welcome," I said smiling brightly._

_Then a white light shaped like a rectangle appeared above us. When it cleared, it showed Hitoshi holding my hand._

"_It looks like it time for you to wake up my dear," Akemi said._

"_Take care of our sashou purinsu_ (little prince)_," Tetsuo said._

"_I will," I said._

_At the hospital:_

I woke up and saw Hitoshi pressing my hand against his cheek.

"What are you doing," I said weakly.

His head shot up as he heard my voice. I smiled at him and he smiled back as his eyes welled up with tears.

"Thank Kami you're awake," he breathed.

"Whoa, they were right I did get scraped up pretty bad," I said looking at all the bandages.

"Who's they?" Hitoshi asked.

I looked at him and smiled, "Oh nothing my sashou purinsu."

**(A/N: *sighs in exhaustion* that should keep ya all occupied until tomorrow. REVIEW!)**


	21. A Shocking Change of Plans

**Hi, people! Enjoy!**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**I do own Kiyomi, Hitoshi, Yuri, Yoko, Keichi, Tetsuo, Akemi, and Masashi.**

_Last time:_

"Who's they?" Hitoshi asked.

I looked at him and smiled, "Oh nothing my sashou purinsu."

_This time:_

Everyone, except Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, were in Kiyomi's room listening as Hitoshi whined, begging her to tell him who "they" is. She gave in and explained everything: how his parents met, the horrible war, and how they sacrificed their lives for his.

"You met my parents?" Hitoshi asked.

"Exactly," she replied.

"Aren't they… um haven't they passed on," Miroku said.

"Yeah that's why they contacted me in my dream," she said.

"I'm sorry Yomi that just sounds too ridiculous," Kagome said.

"Ridiculous! Hitoshi thought he heard some random girl no one else could hear, and she turned out to be real!" Kiyomi said in outrage.

"Well-," Rin started.

(Me: She is not crazy I was there and saw everything)

Sango jumped, "I don't think I'll ever get used to that."

"Anyways, that's basically what happened," she exhaustedly replied.

"Maybe we should leave so she can get some rest, if she is too active it will slow down the healing," Miroku said getting up.

"You're right, well, we'll see you later Kiyomi," Sango said walking out the door.

Kagome looked at Kiyomi solemnly, "Please get better Yomi."

"I always do," Kiyomi, said smiling brightly.

'_I am afraid you will not have enough energy to survive another attack' _Kagome thought walking out.

"Get better soon kataki," Hitoshi said kissing her forehead.

As he was about to walk away, Kiyomi, once again, grabbed his wrist cringing in the process. He turned and looked down at her.

Then she spoke the words he knew all too well, "Please Hitoshi don't leave me."

He smiled and sat on the chair next to her bed. He took her hand into his and placed his left hand on her forehead.

"I'll never leave unless you wish for it," he said kissing her hand.

In addition, she slowly she drifted off into a deep sleep.

_With Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru:_

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were at a nearby café and Sesshoumaru was explaining to Inuyasha about how he knew about Kiyomi. He was sitting sidesaddle style in his chair with his elbow on the table and his thumb and forefinger resting on his temples.

"If you already knew she was our sister why didn't you tell me?" Inuyasha snapped.

"Like I said, I didn't know you were stupid enough not to see the resemblance. I mean really, she would be the spitting image of you if it wasn't for her bust size," Sesshoumaru stated nonchalantly.

"Well I was kind of preoccupied with someone else, I didn't really pay attention to her appearance," Inuyasha said in a defensive tone.

"It matters not to me little brother, all I'm saying is that she is our sister and we need to let her know who her birth family is," he replied removing his hand from his temples.

There was a long silence.

"Sesshoumaru, why didn't mom and dad ever tell me about her?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know, probably because it was too painful to mention," Sesshoumaru said.

"Tell me the whole story Sesshoumaru I want to know why they had to abandon her," Inuyasha said with a serious expression on his face.

Sesshoumaru sighed and cleared his throat.

"400 years ago in the Western lands father, Izayoi, I, and even you lived in the Western Kingdom. Our kingdom was one of only kingdoms that were not going through war, until Kiyomi was born. A powerful evil demon heard of Kiyomi and her unusual beauty and power and planned to take for himself by raising her and, when she was older, mating with her. The demon was none other than Masashi. He sent numerous armies that caused chaos over the land. Mother and father knew they had to run away to protect us. The next day when we were about to leave Hitoshi's parent, Akemi and Tetsuo, came to us with a one-year-old boy, Hitoshi, we let them stay the night and the next day they went to the panthers and were killed. We then ran to the bone eaters well, a portal that would take us to present day Japan. When we got there, we knew Masashi would follow us so we abandoned Kiyomi, but not without knowing, she was safe. Then we set off to find a new home," Sesshoumaru, said finishing.

"Why do I not remember?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know, it's either because you're an idiot, you were to young, or both," Sesshoumaru smirked.

"Gee thanks for the explanation," Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"Spare me your sarcasm, we need to get everyone packed so when Kiyomi has recovered she can finally meet her parents," he said starting for the door.

_At the house:_

"Ok everyone, start packing," Inuyasha said busting through the door.

"What, why, it's only Saturday," Miroku said.

"When Kiyomi recovers we are planning on taking her to see her parents," Sesshoumaru said.

"Her parents, you mean she is your-," Sango started.

"Correct she is our sister," Sesshoumaru.

"Ha I knew it!" Sango and Miroku said.

"I'll start packing," Kagome said in a monotone voice walking up the stairs.

"What's wrong with her?" Rin asked.

"I don't know but I'm about to find out," Inuyasha said following her up the stairs.

He walked to Kagome's door and heard Kagome crying he was about to open the door until she whimpered something.

His eyes widened as she said, "Why does Yomi have to die?"


	22. The Exhausting Life of the Higurashi's

**What is up my beautiful people! Wow, out of all my characters it looks like Kiyomi is the most popular. **

**Hitoshi: Aye what about me?**

**Me: Oh, your popular too it is just that Kiyomi is more popular.**

**Hitoshi: Why?**

**Me: idk.**

**Hitoshi: Come on ladies, where is the love?**

**Inuyasha: Ha-ha loser.**

**Me: You should not be talking; my reviewers think Hitoshi is the perfect boyfriend. They think you are a stupid lecher.**

**Inuyasha: What! No way!**

**Me: Anyways, enjoy the story!**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**I do own Kiyomi, Hitoshi, Yuri, Yoko, Akemi, Tetsuo, and Masashi because I made them up.**

_Last time:_

He walked to Kagome's door and heard Kagome crying he was about to open the door until she whimpered something.

His eyes widened as she said, "Why does Yomi have to die?"

_This time with Kagome:_

I collapsed on my bed and sobbed into my pillow remembering the results of the examination.

_Flashback:_

"_So how are the results?"_

"_Not so well Miss Kagome. Even though Kiyomi's youkai blood and your aunt's spell increased the stability of her immune system, it seems that the joushu spell has weakened it severely. How many times does she have these attacks?"_

"_She has attacks exactly 6 times a month."_

"_And what number is this attack of the month?"_

"_It's number 6."_

"_I see, well I'm very sorry." _

"_Sorry for what, what are you trying to say doctor."_

"_I'm saying that Kiyomi won't be able to survive her next attack."_

"_W-what?"_

"_It's amazing she's lasted 6 years, but I'm afraid her time is up. I'm sorry Kagome she will not survive the next attack, and if by some miracle she does she surely won't survive the next one."_

_End of flashback_

Why does Kami hate me? If he does not then why is he taking everyone from me?

"Why does Yomi have to die?" I whimpered into my pillow.

Just then, Inuyasha opened my door. My eyes widened in shock and I wondered if he heard me. He walked up to me and pulled me into his arms.

"No more, no more will you have to hide your sadness and anger with a fake smile. Do not be strong for anyone else's sake. From now on, as long as I am here, you can cry until there is no more tears. Tear down your tough exterior, Kagome, be free," he whispered.

I hesitated trying to hold back the tears that slowly, one by one, fell down my cheek until I could not hold it anymore. I sobbed into his shoulder choking on the many tears that clouded my vision. Never had I cried like this. Kiyomi and I never cried even when we witnessed the death of our family. We decided that it was as sign of weakness, and that we were not weak. Now I could not stop them as I usually can. I lost all self-control.

(Me: Such tearless grief bleeds inwardly, does it Kagome?)

I could only nod.

(Me: To weep is to make less the depth of grief (William Shakespeare), for heavy hearts like heavy clouds in the sky, are relieved by the letting of little water(Antoine Rivarol), but when there is a storm it is better to let all of the water out (teehee I made up that part))

I sobbed for hours; I had no idea how much I was holding in. I finally stopped crying. With my breath shaky, I looked up at Inuyasha with puffy, red eyes and gave a weak smile.

"Thank you Inuyasha," I whispered hoarsely.

"Anything for you," he said caressing my tear-stained cheek.

_Regular P.O.V._

They stared at each other for a long while. Then Inuyasha started to lean in and then stopped, his lips hovering above hers. He smirked at the anxiety in her eyes; he parted his lips and exhaled his hot breath running over her face. She couldn't take it anymore; she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his. He moaned and bit her bottom lip asking for entrance. She opened her mouth and let his tongue roam around her mouth. He ravished her mouth relishing her taste as their tongues danced. Kagome then hesitantly pulled away so she could breathe. She looked exhausted; her sister was in the hospital and going to die soon, she just had horrible memories reawakened, and, since he over did it with that kiss, she probably needed to rest.

"Kagome maybe you should get some sleep you look really tired," he said softly.

"That would be nice but I have to pack," she said.

She tried to get up but Inuyasha wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and pulled her back down.

"Like I said, as long as I am here you don't need to put up a wall. Sometimes you need to listen to what your body wants instead of pushing it too hard," he said sternly.

He gently laid her on the bed and stood up.

"I'll pack your bags for you, now sleep," he demanded.

She nodded obediently, closed her eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

_At the hospital:_

Kiyomi was sitting up in the hospital bed watching Hitoshi sleep. His head was resting in her lap as she stroked his short, silky light brown hair.

'_He even looks handsome in his sleep' _she thought smiling.

She lay back and cringed as a burst of pain spread throughout her body. She quietly groaned in pain as she felt the pain repeatedly, each one hurting worse than the last.

'_What's going on? It has never hurt this badly. More so, why haven't my wounds healed yet?'_ she thought wincing.

Then Masashi appeared in front of her and her eyes widened in horror. He smirked and went on the opposite side of the bed, away from Hitoshi, and sat down on the matress. He looked down at her lap where Hitoshi's head lay, and saw that she was still stroking his head. He growled making her tremble. He turned to her, cupped her face with his hand, and started caressing her cheek. She averted her gaze from him.

"My dear Kiyomi, why have you chosen this stupid mongrel over me? I can love and pleasure you a lot more than he can, so why can't it be me?" he asked.

'_Probably because I want to live'_ she thought to herself.

Then she remembered something; Masashi was able to read her mind. She slowly turned toward him and saw a murderous glint in his eye. He took her chin forcefully, making her look at him. She winced, as another burst of pain came.

"Does it hurt Kiyomi? Do want it to stop? Well, unless you become my mate, the pain will only get worse," he said and vanished.

She lay there as her bandages started to turn red again indicating that a wound had reopened. She sat there on the bed bleeding. She couldn't reach the nurse button and she was too weak to speak. She had already lost a lot of blood and was slowly drifting into unconsciousness.

"Hitoshi…" she whispered.

Those were her last words until she returned to the dark, violet abyss not knowing if she would come out this time.

**(A/N: Hehe sorry plz don't kill me. REVIEW!!!)**


	23. Say What!

**Please do not kill me! I was up all last night, it was late, and I was soo tired I had to end it there. Anyways, enjoy!**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**I do own Kiyomi, Hitoshi, Yuri, Yoko, Keichi, Akemi, and Tetsuo because I made them up.**

_Last time:_

"Hitoshi…" she whispered.

Those were her last words until she returned to the dark, violet abyss not knowing if she would come out this time.

_This time:_

Hitoshi woke up when the stench of Kiyomi's blood filled his nose. His eyelids flew open and he saw that she was drenched in blood. He ran out into the hallway.

"Nurse! Nurse!" he cried out repeatedly.

A doctor came running up.

"What is it," he asked in an urgent tone.

"It's Kiyomi, one of her wounds has reopened!" he shouted.

"Oh no! All nurses and doctors report to room 486 immediately!" he said running into her room.

_With Kiyomi:_

_Here I am once again, in this dark abyss. Will I get out this time? I have never felt so week, it is as if this spell is weakening me inside and out._

"_That's because it is child," a familiar voice said._

"_Aunt Kaeda?" _

"_Yes it is me."_

"_Aunt Kaeda, am I going to die?" _

"_Ye might, but I do not know, but if thou do return ye must do an important task in order to get rid of the joushu curse permanently."_

"_Really, how?" _

"_Ye must drink the blood of thy mate."_

"_Mate? Aunt Kaeda I do not have a mate."_

"_No, but, he is near. If thou eyes open once again, he shall be the first one to meet thy eyes."_

"_Why must I drink from him?"_

"_He has the blood that can heal you and you alone; your blood is the same for him. That is one of the conditions of mates whether they have mated or not."_

"_If you knew this why didn't you tell me sooner?"_

"_Who am I, a mere mortal, to tamper with the will of fate?"_

_Then, once again, a bright light shaped like a rectangle appeared above us._

"_Once you see him you must bite him immediately."_

_At the hospital:_

They finished sealing up her wound and Hitoshi was now standing next to her bed.

'_Why does this have to happen to her? Why must she suffer?' he thought._

She stirred and he watched her eyes slowly fluttered open. She sat up slowly and met his gaze. They stared at each other for a long while.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"For what-"

Suddenly her hand shot out, grabbed the back of his neck, and pulled his neck up to her mouth. Her fangs extended and she bit down. He moaned as she sucked on his neck.

'_Is this supposed to feel this good?" _he thought.

'_This feels wrong, but his blood is so rich'_ Kiyomi thought sucking harder.

She felt her wounds scarring until they disappeared completely, including her joushu scar. She pulled away blushing and wiping the blood from the sides of her mouth and standing up to see if there was any pain, there wasn't. He panted holding on to the railings on the side of the bed for support.

"What… was…that… all about?" he asked between breaths.

"Your blood healed me," she said.

"How?" he asked.

She blushed as she explained to him what her aunt had told her while she was unconscious. Once she finished a big smile appeared on his face showing straight pearly white teeth.

"W-what?" she asked nervously.

"Do want to?" he asked.

"Do I want to what?"

He stood up, kneeled down in front of her, and dug through his pocket. He pulled out a little black box. He opened it revealing a golden ring with a walnut sized diamond in the middle. She turned darker.

"Kiyomi, I know we've only known each other less than a week, but the feelings I have for you stretch longer than eternity itself. So I'm asking you, Kiyomi Higurashi, would you be my mate and my bride?" he asked his heart beating faster than the speed of sound.

"Yes… Yes Hitoshi!" she said hugging him.

He stroked the back of her head and looked up at the ceiling with tears in his eyes.

'_Thank you Kaeda' _he thought as the tears started to fall.

"Took you long enough man," Inuyasha said.

He looked at the door to see everyone staring at them, even the hospital staff.

"You always were the sensitive one little brother," Sesshoumaru said smirking.

"Mama's boy," Miroku said.

"Anyways lemme see the ring," Kagome squealed running up and taking Kiyomi's hand followed by the nurses.

"Where did you get it, you were with Kiyomi the whole time," Sango questioned.

"When we were at the mall searching for a shoe store, I happened to pass a window with magnificent wedding rings. Then a certain someone popped into my head telling me to buy one," Hitoshi said smirking.

(Me: Teehee, guilty as charged)

"Anyways, we should get back to the house, we have a lot to tell you little sister," Sesshoumaru said holding out his hand.

She looked at him questioningly wondering why he called her that (stupid), but took his hand letting him guide her out the room. Everyone followed, but Hitoshi kept Miroku and Inuyasha behind.

"So when are _you_ guys gonna propose?" he asked smirking.

"Soon," they said in unison following the others.

**(A/N: Are ya happy now? Also, just want you to know that this is probably going to be a super long fic, so enjoy and REVIEW!)**


	24. How God Meant for a Man to Love a Woman

**What is up! Enjoy!**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**I do own Kiyomi, Hitoshi, Yuri, Yoko, Keichi, Akemi, Tetsuo, and Masashi because I made them up.**

_Last time:_

"So when are _you_ guys gonna propose?" he asked smirking.

"Soon," they said in unison following the others.

_This time:_

Everyone was currently at the beach house in the living room. Kiyomi fidgeted under the tension in the air, she hated it. Since her clothes had been torn up due to the… accident, the hospital had given her khaki shorts and a white t- shirt to cover up, but sadly, they had no bras or underwear to give out. Therefore, the fact that everyone was staring at her made her cross her arms over her chest and cross her legs.

"So Kiyomi, I've been told you met Hitoshi's parents on the border line between this world and the next, did they tell you anything about the Lord and Lady of the Western Lands?" Sesshoumaru asked crossing his legs.

"Let me see… oh, yes, Akemi and Tetsuo said that they were close friends of theirs and that they left Hitoshi with them for safe keeping," she said wondering why he had suddenly brought them up.

Sesshoumaru reached in his pocket, drew out his wallet, and pulled out a picture of a man and a woman. She guessed the man was Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's father since they had similar features: well-built and tall with honey colored skin (excluding Sesshy), long silver hair, and golden eyes. Kiyomi could tell the woman was Inuyasha's mother because of the warm and gentle look in her eyes, Inuyasha tried to hide it but she could still tell. Kiyomi looked up at him curiously, what was with all the questions and the picture it was like a police interrogation.

"Do you recognize them?" he asked almost desperately, almost.

"No," she said.

"Look closer," he pushed a small glint of eagerness in his eyes.

He wanted his sister back. Yes, she was a hanyou and yes, he hated Inuyasha for the fact that he was a hanyou. However, she was different; she was special. In many ways, she reminded him of his mother, Mizuki. They were both strong, independent, energetic, and beautiful. He watched her as she studied the picture intently. She then sat up straight, lost in thought.

"I…I think I recognize them, yes I've definitely seen them somewhere, even though my memory is faint. Nonetheless, I know them from somewhere!" she declared with a smile of accomplishment.

"You've seen them before but do you know who they are?" Sesshoumaru pressed.

"No, should I?" she asked obviously confused.

His eyes showed a glint of disappointment.

"They're your parents," he said putting the picture back his wallet.

Her eyes widened.

"I'm sorry, w-what did you say?" she stuttered.

"Those people in the picture, The Lord and Lady of the Western Lands, are your birth parents," Kagome said.

"The bags are all packed and loaded, we'd like to introduce your parents," Miroku said.

There was a long silence as Kiyomi stared at them. Then suddenly her eyes turned into ice and her face went cold.

"What made you think I even want to meet them?" she said coldly.

"Kiyomi, your parents love you and have probably been looking forward to meeting you," Rin said.

"Says the girl who's known us less than 24 hours," Kiyomi said mockingly.

"Kiyomi, do not take your anger out on Rin, she is only trying to help," Sesshoumaru said sternly.

"Well _brother_, no one asked her for her help, and I'm not meeting them," she hissed.

"But-," Sango started.

"But nothing, I'm not doing it! They abandoned me in the middle of the night, on the street, in the rain to die… just like everyone else. They obviously don't want me and I don't want them deal with it," she said harshly.

Everyone watched her walk upstairs, successfully holding back her tears.

"You're wrong Kiyomi, they love you," Inuyasha said.

She paused and looked at him from the corner of her eye sending a slight chill up his spine.

"Then why, in every memory I have of them, do they not smile at me," she said through clenched teeth.

He could not answer as they all watched her walk up the stairs.

"You are all idiots," Hitoshi said suddenly.

"How are we idiots?" Kagome snapped.

"You didn't think about her reaction hard enough. Put yourselves in her position. First, as she said, in the only memories of her parents they were always frowning at her, leading her to the conclusion that they had wished she had never been born. Also, unless you've forgotten, my parents told her that her parents took me in around the same time she was born, so she sees no reason why they didn't abandon me with her, proving, to her, that her conclusion that they didn't want her was true. Lastly, she thinks she is prone to death. All her life she has thought that she has been the cause of her loved one's death and that people are always tryna kill her. Then, right after she recovers from almost getting raped again by the same person, you people tell her that you're gonna introduce her to her parents, who she thinks abandoned her! You sound like idiots to me!" he shouted following Kiyomi.

There was another long silence.

"You know, from her point of view, mom and dad sound like pretty horrible people," Inuyasha admitted.

"Ugh, I feel so horrible! We should have been the first ones to figure that out," Kagome said to Sango.

"What do we do now?" Rin asked, still stung by Kiyomi's words.

"We just have to let Hitoshi do his thing," Sesshoumaru said.

(Me: Everyone leave the house.)

"What, why?"Sango asked.

(Me: A lemon is about to occur)

"What is a-," Kagome started.

Miroku started pushing everyone out the door.

"We have to leave, a lemon will surely cheer her up and I won't let you guys ruin it," he said finally getting everyone out the door.

(Me: Of course, Miroku would know what it is *sweat drops anime style*)

_With Hitoshi and Kiyomi:_

Hitoshi knocked on Kiyomi's door. When she did not answer, he opened the door, which was surprisingly unlocked, and walked in. He found her on her bed glaring at the ceiling, just as Inuyasha does. He walked over and sat on the edge of her bed. They were silent.

"How?" Kiyomi asked.

"How what?" he asked confused.

"The things you said to the others, how did you know that's what I thought?" she said her glare disappearing.

"I'm just really good at reading people," he said smiling.

She couldn't help but smile. He lied down next to her, propping himself up with his elbow. He pulled a few stray hairs from her face and tucked them behind her ear. She smiled and snuggled closer to him.

"I'm sorry about everything you have gone through love," he said.

She sighed, "It's not your fault, besides, I'm used to it."

"You shouldn't have to adjust to it. You don't deserve all this suffering, and, for the rest of my life, I intend to replace that suffering with love and happiness," he said caressing her cheek.

He pulled her into a gentle kiss. The kiss deepened and Hitoshi placed himself on top of her. Her eyes widened in fear and she pushed him away.

"What's wrong kataki?" he asked in a worried tone.

"I'm sorry Hitoshi, I just don't want to feel that kind of pain," she said.

He smiled at her lovingly.

"You know sex can be done gently," he said.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes, and, if you would allow me, I would like to show you how God meant for a man to love a woman," he said.

She blushed as he bent down and locked his lips with hers in a passionate kiss. He pulled away from her and trailed feather like kisses down her neck to her collarbone. He moved his lips to her ear and nibbled gently making her moan then stopped and breathed lightly into her ear making her shiver. Her chest tightened and swelled against his. He shook at the amount of control he had to use to be gentle. A part of him wanted to take her at that moment, but a bigger part of him wanted to savor her. He returned to her lips, biting her bottom lip for entrance. She obeyed and their tongues battled for dominance, in the end Hitoshi won. While he explored her mouth, he started stripping her of her clothing along with his. He pulled away from her and gazed down hungrily at the flushed skin of her body. He moved his hand down to the area between her legs. He separated the tender folds of her body and plunged two fingers inside her pumping them slowly deeper and deeper. She threw her head back and moaned; he slowly pulled his fingers out and licked them clean. He started trailing kisses up her stomach and to her breast. He took one into his mouth, sucking and twirling his tongue around the taut peak. He ceased his relentless assault on her breast, lowered his head down to the area between her legs, and took her into his mouth. She arched her back and cried out in pleasure as he did the most unimaginable things to her with his tongue. He stopped and trailed his tongue to the tip of her chin.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

She nodded unable to speak.

He pulled her legs around his waist and plunged deep inside her making her cry out. He growled in satisfaction feeling the tight narrow chamber around him. He pumped slowly teasing her with the size of his manhood. She trusted and loved this man knowing he would never hurt her. For the first time in her life, she was truly in love someone and that someone returned her love back.

"Please Hitoshi faster," she breathed out.

He obeyed and pumped faster going deeper and deeper, and filling her until she couldn't take it anymore. She threw her head back and screamed as her release came. Hitoshi didn't stop but quickened his pace as her climax came again and again. He stopped his thrusts, pulled out shortly, and drove himself deep inside her. She screamed in pleasure as he filled her and tightened her legs around him bringing him deeper inside her. Then his release came and he shuddered as waves of pleasure ran through his body. Then his fangs extended and he bit down on her neck hard.

"Oh yes Hitoshi," she moaned.

She moaned as her last release came fiercely. His fangs retracted and he watched as the symbol of the northern sun appeared on her shoulder. He collapsed on top of her and licked the small puncture wounds clean.

"I…had…no…idea," Kiyomi panted.

"Honestly, neither did I," he said.

**(A/N: There are you happy now there is your lemon, and there will be more so don't trip. Geez people kept emailing telling me to put lemons in her. Oh and don't judge me that was my first lemon. ****REVIEW!****)**


	25. Apologies

**Sorry it took so long to update, Halloween and school. Enjoy!**

**I do not own Inuyasha. **

**I do own Kiyomi, Hitoshi, Yuri, Yoko, Keichi, Akemi, Tetsuo, and Masashi because I made them up.**

_Last time:_

"I…had…no…idea," Kiyomi panted.

"Honestly, neither did I," he said.

_This time:_

Hitoshi and Kiyomi were awake the next morning still in bed and under the covers. Hitoshi was lying on his side facing the door while rubbing Kiyomi's ears obliviously. Kiyomi was pressed against his chest comfortably as she purred. He looked down at her lovingly, this was the first time he felt this way for someone and he loved it. Then, he remembered how he had promise to make her happy.

"So you still don't want to meet your parents?" Hitoshi asked hesitantly.

He knew she might have not fully recovered from the accident, but he promised her he would make her happy and meeting InuTaisho and Izayoi would do just that. He watched her carefully as she froze still, but, instead of turning to ice, her face became full of grief and fear. Fear of what?

"I do, so very much," she whispered her bangs covering her eyes.

"Then why did you turn so cold last night?" he questioned.

"I can't take that kind of rejection again," she mumbled hiding her face in his chest.

"Kataki, they will not abandon a daughter they've waited for years to return," he said hugging her naked body close to him.

"I'm afraid," she said a tear running down her face.

"Hey, shh, I'll be with you the whole way," he purred rubbing her arm.

She shook her head frustratingly wiping her tears away roughly.

"Ugh, I'm so weak I can't believe I'm crying again," she said irately.

"Crying does not signify weakness," Hitoshi said.

"To me it does," she said pouting.

"To weep is to lessen the depth of grief," he said.

She looked up at his beautiful emerald green eyes. He always had an answer, he was so smart and funny and he was all hers. She blushed touching the symbol of the Northern Lands on her shoulder. He smiled.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"Yes, of course, it's just that this has all happened so fast," she said.

"I'll admit it did happen real fast, but time has no judgment on the choice of the heart," he said.

She nodded and leaned on his chest.

"Maybe I should meet them," she thought aloud.

"Then let's go everyone is waiting for you," he said smiling warmly.

"Ok," she said sitting up.

While Hitoshi got dressed, covering herself with the sheets, Kiyomi picked up each piece of her clothing and folded them. Then, she headed to the bathroom with the clothes Kagome left out for her, but Hitoshi stopped her and pulled her close to his frame by her waist. She gasped in surprise and dropped her clothes.

"W-what are you doing," she asked blushing as she felt his manhood harden through his dark blue baggy jeans.

"Let me dress you," he whispered seductively in her ear.

She looked at him from the corner of her eye, "But-."

"Aww, please," he said with a sexy pout on his face.

She blushed and nodded making him grin. He picked up black and white poke- dotted underwear and knelt in front of her. She obediently lifted up each leg so he could get it through the hole. He slid the underwear up her legs and trailing kisses from her thighs to her waistline. He then grabbed the matching strapless bra and stood up slowly. She put her arms through the armholes and watched as he reached behind her and fastened it. He picked up a white tube top with black flowers sprouting from the left corner, gently pulled it over her head, and adjusted it. Then he picked up some tight fitting black kapris and eased them up her legs. He stood up and combed her hair with his fingers admiring her beauty. She blushed darker turning her head away slightly.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm not used to this kind of love and affection. No guy has ever treated me so gently," she responded.

"Well, as long as I'm here, you will get nothing less," he said cupping her face and kissing her gently.

"Let's go, the others are probably waiting," she said picking up their clothes.

They walked downstairs and out the door to see everyone outside talking by the cars.

"Well, well, well you guys finally gave it a rest," Inuyasha said chuckling.

Kiyomi blushed as she walked over to the cars with Hitoshi's arm around her shoulder. She opened the back door of her Bugatti and put the clothes in the back. As she stood up and closed the door, she turned and saw everyone, except Hitoshi, gaping at her (even Sesshoumaru! *gasp*).

"What-," she asked cut off by two squeals.

"OMG PLEASE TELL ME THAT'S WHAT I THINK IT IS!" Sango shouted as her and Kagome ran up to Kiyomi's shoulder.

"Ah, I believe that's the Northern Sun, the symbol of the Northern Lands which is also Hitoshi's symbol, since he is the prince of the Northern Lands," Miroku said with a mischievous smirk.

"You mean he's now officially your mate?" Kagome asked with an eager smile on her face.

Kiyomi nodded as the girls squealed in excitement. She walked up to Rin with her head down and rubbing her arm.

"Listen, Rin, I'm sorry I was so cold to you, to all of you. I shouldn't have been so harsh to you, like Sesshoumaru said, you were just trying to help," she said apologetically.

"It's ok, it was an upsetting topic," she said smiling brightly.

"Can we still become friends?" Kiyomi said.

"Of course!" Rin said hugging her.

She then walked up to Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha.

"I'm ready to meet my parents," she said with determination in her eyes.

Inuyasha let out a sigh of relief and Sesshoumaru smiled and nodded.

'_I get my sister back' _he thought.

They were all about to get in the cars when a familiar scent caught Kiyomi's nose. She turned and saw Bankotsu wearing dark blue baggy jeans with a plain white t-shirt. He looked away from her with an angry guilt look on his face. Hitoshi growled as his eyes started to bleed red, but Kiyomi rested her hand on his arm with a reassuring smile. Bankotsu looked at her as she did so and his eyes immediately went to the mark on her shoulder. Pain filled his eyes and he glared in at Hitoshi with hatred.

"Hi Ban-Ban, I haven't seen you lately what's up?" Kiyomi said walking up to him.

He pulled her into an embrace as silent tears fell down his face.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered.

"For what?" she asked.

"If I hadn't yelled at you, you wouldn't have run off and Masashi wouldn't have gotten you. It's because of my jealousy that I almost lost you," he said grief laced in his voice.

"It's ok, I'm not angry, if anything you helped me," she said smiling and pulling away from him.

"Well I sure as hell am," Hitoshi snarled.

"How so?" he asked ignoring Hitoshi.

"Because of my accident, I am now able to meet my real parents and start a family. Therefore, when I have my wedding, I want my real father and you, Bankotsu Naginata, to walk me down the aisle. Can you do that for me, my Ban-Ban?" she asked smiling warmly.

He could do nothing but nod. He was shocked.

"So you're not mad?" he asked.

"C'mon Bankotsu, you know I could never be mad at you," she scoffed teasingly.

He smiled as she walked back to her Bugatti and stopped at the driver's door and looked at him.

"Bye Bankotsu," she said and got in.

Sango and Kagome said their goodbyes and got into their cars as well. Rin and Sesshoumaru drove back together because, as it turns out, Rin came from Osaka and was enrolling into Tokyo University. He watched as they drove off and smiled.

'_See you at school'_ he said and walked away.

_With Inuyasha and everyone:_

"Ok we're here," Miroku said as they all got out of the cars.

The girls gaped in awe at the large estate, but snapped out of it quickly.

"Ok, I'm ready," Kiyomi, said as they walked to the front door.

**(A/N: Sorry it took so long. REVIEW!)**


	26. Family Reunions

**Hey, people! Hope you enjoyed your Halloween! Enjoy this chapter.**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**I do own Kiyomi, Hitoshi, Yuri, Yoko, Keichi, Akemi, Tetsuo, Hitomi and Masashi because I made them up.**

_Last time:_

"Ok, I'm ready," Kiyomi, said as they walked to the front door.

_This time:_

Izayoi sat in a pink nursery by a white crib. She ran her pale hand across the smooth white railing of the crib as she thought of her baby that she had to give up. Her midnight black hair fell over her shoulders as he she leaned over the crib and stared with chocolate brown eyes at the fluffy pink covers, and imagined a beautiful baby girl giggling happily as she stared up at her mother.

'_She is alive, I just know she is' _she thought as a tear slid down her face.

She put her hands in her lap and smoothed out her pink kimono. She continued to stare at the crib until her husband, InuTaisho, walked in. She turned and smiled at her handsome mate. Even though it has been more than 100 years since they mated, she grew more and more in love with him every day. He wore his usual gray business suit with his hair in a high ponytail. He smiled at her sadly his golden eyes reflecting her grief. He walked up to her and knelt by her side. She was usually in the nursery every day for about 10 minutes reminiscing the few days she had spent with their dear Kiyomi, but today she had been there for hours and he was worried and surprised. He missed Kiyomi dearly also, but, for his wife sake, he could not sob for their loss as he had done so many times in the solitude of the rose gardens. Even though they had abandoned Kiyomi before they got the house, Izayoi had insisted they build a nursery hoping they could somehow be able to get their baby back, and he did not hesitate silently hoping for the same. He slid her on his lap and sat in the chair watching the crib with her. She leaned her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her waist. They sat in silence.

"Why have you been in the nursery for so long my dear?" he asked deciding to break the silence.

"I don't know, a voice in my head keeps telling me she is on her way to see us," she said softly.

"Really? I have heard a voice also," he admitted (I have absolutely no idea what they are talking about.)

"What do you think she looks like?" she asked looking up at InuTaisho.

"I don't know, but, if she looks anything like her mother, she's the prettiest thing in the world," he said smiling down at her.

She returned the smile and sat up to kiss his chin, but he tricked her and captured her lips with his. She loved the soft and gentle kiss he always gives her; it was her favorite. They pulled apart as InuTaisho heard someone approaching the nursery's door. They looked up to see their young head maid, Hitomi. She was a young human orphan who happened to be Izayoi's great, great, great, great, great, niece, so they took her in. She hated the fact that they had took her in for free so she chose to be one of the maids. She was very good at the job and her chocolate brown and crystal blue eyes brightened every time they assigned a task, which was why they chose her as their head maid. Although, she already knew they were going to assign her as head maid before they told her because she was a psychic, hence the reason they named her Hitomi. In Izayoi's family, mismatched eyes were rare but common. The unusual colored eye held great powers making them precious jewels.

"What is it dear?" Izayoi asked sweetly.

"Masters Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru have requested your presence, they said it's of importance," Hitomi said moving her dark black hair from her eyes.

"Tell them we'll be there shortly," Izayoi said.

"Yes, My Lady," she said bowing and turning to leave.

"Oh, and Hitomi," InuTaisho said.

"Yes Lord InuTaisho," she said turning back to them.

"You are our family, you needn't speak to us in such a formal matter," he said smiling warmly.

"I'd prefer it that way if you don't mind, Uncle InuTaisho," she said returning his smile with one of her own.

"As you wish," he said sighing.

She smiled and left to the living room where Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were waiting.

"Well let's go see what is so important," Izayoi said happy to see her boys again.

"I wouldn't be surprised if we see the police down there," InuTaisho said sighing.

They walked down the stairs and down the hallway until they finally arrived in the living room. When they walked in they saw their four boys with three girls sitting on the couch, Izayoi grinned.

"GRANDCHILDEN, FINALLY!" she squealed running and jumping on the couch to sit beside them.

InuTaisho sweat dropped anime style and they all blushed madly, except Miroku.

"Yes mother, my dear Sango and I shall bear you 50 grandchildren!" Miroku shouted in delight.

"Very good, I always knew I could count on you to be the first to give me grandchildren," she said standing up and holding out her arms.

Miroku hugged her as they dreamt openly about grandchildren. Sango smacked Miroku over the head blushing madly.

"Sit down you lecher," she ordered.

"Yes Sango," he said sitting down.

"This is Sango, oh she is so beautiful," Izayoi cooed.

"T-thank you," Sango said turning darker.

"I'm Izayoi and this is InuTaisho, thank you for keeping my son in order," she said.

"What's that suppose to mean," Miroku said pouting.

"It means… your ass is whipped," Inuyasha said laughing.

"And who have you brought home Inuyasha?" Izayoi asked eagerly.

"I, mother, have brought home the beautiful Kagome Higurashi," he said taking Kagome's hand and standing up.

"She is quite a beauty," InuTaisho said.

"Oh yes very," Izayoi praised.

"Thank you very much," Kagome said smiling brightly.

"And what about you Sesshoumaru, have you brought someone home or is this shy young beauty Hitoshi's," InuTaisho said.

"No father she's with me, I'd like to introduce you to Rin Kurakawa," he said.

"Nice to meet you," Rin said standing up and bowing.

"And you also, but I'm confused as to the fact that Sesshoumaru actually brought a _girl _and Hitoshi didn't," Izayoi said.

"I resent that," Sesshoumaru said with an eyebrow twitching.

"I'm just saying, you're the last person I'd expect to bring home a _girl_," she said.

"I fail to understand why you emphasize the word girl," he said.

"Anyways, mother, actually I have brought someone who is very important to me… and to you also," he said standing up.

What do you-," Izayoi started until Hitoshi held up his hand asking for silence.

"Kataki, it is ok to come out now," Hitoshi said.

InuTaisho and Izayoi looked at everyone questioningly. They followed Hitoshi's love filled eyes to the second entrance to the living room. Izayoi gasped covering her mouth with her hand and InuTaisho's eyes widened. There, standing before them, the daughter they had to abandon all those years ago, Kiyomi. Izayoi's eyes watered as she shook her head in disbelief.

"Mom, dad?" Kiyomi whispered her eyes watering.

"My baby… MY BABY!" Izayoi shouted running towards the girl and pulling her into a tight embrace.

InuTaisho froze where he stood as he stared in shock at the girl before him. Kiyomi… his Kiyomi was standing right in front of him. She has grown up and, despite the silver hair and mismatched eyes; she looked exactly like her mother. Izayoi pulled away from her and stood back, giving him room so that he could embrace her like he so badly wanted. His eyes welled with tears of happiness as he staggered towards Kiyomi. He cupped her face in his hands.

"My little girl," he whispered and hugged her tightly.

'_Strange, I don't remember him hugging me, but it feels so familiar'_ she thought returning his hug.

"I thought you guys didn't want me," she whispered her tears finally falling.

"Nonsense, there hasn't been one day we haven't thought of our beautiful baby girl," he said.

"In my memories you never smiled at me," she pointed out sadly.

"Only because every time we saw you, it reminded us that we had to leave you," he said his own tears starting to fall.

"Your goal was to protect me from Masashi, correct?" she asked pulling away and wiping her eyes.

"Yes, but how did you-," he started but was cutoff.

"It was pointless; he found me 13 years later and raped me, he and his friend Naraku slaughtered the family who took me in except for Kagome; the one Naraku is after, and Masashi gave me a joushu scar that I lived with for 6 years. On the bright side I'm free from the curse thanks to Hitoshi," she said blushing as she explained the last part.

"Masashi _and _Naraku? You were raped! You were cursed!?" InuTaisho asked trying to take in what she just said.

"Hitoshi, what did Hitoshi do?" Izayoi asked.

She blushed darker as Hitoshi came up behind her and kissed the mark on her shoulder.

"You two are mates!" InuTaisho and Izayoi shouted in unison.

"Mmmhmm," Hitoshi mumbled trailing kisses up and down her neck.

"We've missed a lot huh, I'm sorry we were not there for you Kiyomi," Izayoi said sadly.

"It's ok, you did what you thought was right I'm just glad to finally meet you," she said brightly.

"This is so much to take in," InuTaisho said rubbing his temples.

"Oh be quiet, your daughter is home; be happy," Izayoi said.

"Yes dear," he said.

"Oh and I'm whipped," Miroku said.

"Like father like son," Sesshoumaru said.

"We're not really related," Miroku pointed out.

"Well you're both controlled by women," Inuyasha said.

"We are not!" InuTaisho and Miroku shouted.

"Shut up," Sango and Izayoi said.

"Yes dear," they responded.

Everyone laughed. Hitomi stood in the hallway out of site and listened. She peeked into the living room looking at Hitoshi and Kiyomi.

"Sun and Moon, Darkness and Light, Yin and Yang; it is all coming together," she mumbled returning to her duties.

**(A/N: Ooh mysterious. Anyways REVIEW!)**


	27. Roses

**Aww thanks people! You cheered me up! Besides, I cannot just end a story like that, so enjoy this chapter and all the rest!**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**I do own Kiyomi, Hitoshi, Yuri, Yoko, Keichi, Akemi, Hitomi, Tetsuo, and Masashi because I made them up.**

_Last time:_

"Sun and Moon, Darkness and Light, Yin and Yang; it is all coming together," she mumbled returning to her duties.

_This time:_

'_What a wonderfully long morning!' _Kiyomi said.

Ever since she had arrived, her and her parents had spent hours talking, and she loved it! They talked about each other for hours and she had already learned a lot. Unfortunately, since they ran Takahashi Inc., they had to run off to an important business meeting. Before they left, they had shown everyone to their rooms, insisting they stayed there for the night. Izayoi gave Kiyomi a simple white gown that hugged her curves but was also loose. She also gave Kagome and Sango one each, Kagome's was green and Sango's was pink. Izayoi was making a clothing line she called 'Casually Sexy' for the company since they made and sold everything from clothes to furniture.

They left Kiyomi in her room alone so she could explore a little and she did. This house was huge! There was a secret room in every hallway or room of the six-story house! She wandered around aimlessly until she finally realized she was lost. She did not care though, she continued to wander about until she made it to what looked like the back of the house, and stepped through the sliding glass door. This was no ordinary backyard; yes, there was a pool and a patio inside the little white picket fence, but beyond the fence was numerous gigantic gardens, mostly Rose gardens. Her eyes brightened as the strong scent of roses filled her senses; she loved roses! She opened the gate of the picket fence and walked through the gardens with a content smile. She then found what looked like a rose maze and eagerly stepped through the entrance. Walking through the large maze, she gazed at the multi-colored roses, reds, oranges, whites, pinks, and even blues! As she was walking, she suddenly bumped into one of the tall rose hedge walls and realized she made it to the middle. She continued admiring the rose until her eyes landed three unusual pair of roses. She gasped in shocked admiration as she looked at the colors. The one on the right was pure black with a dark purple stem and leaves, the one on the left was a glowing white with a whit stem and leaves, and the one in the middle was a black _and _white. You couldn't tell if it was white drizzled with black or black drizzled with white. Either way she was engrossed to the three roses. Then the white rose spoke:

'_A black rose can stop the beat of one's heart choose me and I will love and protect you' _(I do not own the line 'A black rose can stop the beat of one's heart' Glenn McGahan does)

Then the black rose spoke:

'_Lies, the white rose is deceitful! It will lure you in with its beauty knowing it has the sharpest thorns of them all! It will do nothing but cause you pain!'_

'_Why does this sound so familiar?' _she thought staring at the roses in disbelief.

"I bet it does sound familiar to _you _huh cousin," a gentle voice said from behind her.

She turned around to until her mismatched eyes clashed with those of her cousin

"Hitomi? How did you know-," she said but was cut off by a giggle.

"Sorry, I looked into your mind a little bit, your starting to see that there is something about you even you yourself is unable to figure out; it's funny," she said giggling.

She was wondering why Hitomi found that funny until realization hit her. She looked back at the white rose; it represented Masashi. He lured you him with charm and kindness but, in the end, he caused you pain. Making the black rose Hitoshi. However, the one in the middle was something she couldn't figure out.

"It represents you," Hitomi said.

"What?" Kiyomi responded confused all over again.

"Darkness and light, Night and Day, Fallen Angel and Lost Angel. These two men, Masashi and Hitoshi are connected to you as you are to them. Hitoshi, the one you are destined to be with forever, is the Lost Angel. He has been caught in the middle of good and evil, though he is a kind man, a bottled up evil rests inside him. Masashi, the one who loves you, is the Fallen Angel. He was not faking the act of kindness he showed you all those years ago; it was real. Even though he brought chaos to the feudal era swearing that you would be his, as he got to know you better, that love and kindness became real. But, since he was more in love with sadism more than he loved you, he betrayed you. You are the one who hold both their fates, and if you take the right steps they will both live happy peaceful lives, but one wrong step and one of them _will_ die," she explained.

Kiyomi gave a small nod her mouth slightly agape from what she had just heard. Such a big responsibility, she didn't know what to do. She fell to her knees in still in so much shock, and, without knowing it, she had fallen asleep and woke up in her bed with tears in her eyes.

**(A/N: I'm tired so if you found mistakes sorry. REVIEW!!)**


	28. A Beast Within

**Hey, people! Hope the last chapter made sense. Enjoy!**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**I do own Kiyomi, Hitoshi, Yuri, Yoko, Keichi, Hitomi, Akemi, Tetsuo, and Masashi because I made them up.**

_Last time:_

She fell to her knees in still in so much shock, and, without knowing it; she had fallen asleep and woke up in her bed with tears in her eyes.

_This time:_

Masashi's eyes shone a bright red as he beat the already dead female he had intercourse with that morning. He had been making love (if that's what you wanna call it) to this woman (prostitute), and when he closed his eyes, as he savored the sound of her moans of pain and pleasure, an image flashed through his mind; the symbol of the Northern Lands on Kiyomi's shoulder. Blinded by rage he had beaten the woman to death and had not stopped. He dropped her unceremoniously on the ground and lay shirtless on his bed. He breathed deeply trying to calm himself down when Naraku came in. Naraku looked at the body of dead girl with lazy eyes.

"Hey, you said you were gonna let me screw her to," he whined.

"Shut the fuck up I'm not in the mood right now," Masashi snarled.

"What's got you in such a sour mood (Is that not normal?)?" Naraku asked not caring either way.

"Kiyomi has been marked," he spat out.

"I told you, you should've stopped playing with her and just fucked her 6 years ago," Naraku said.

"Don't patronize me!" Masashi growled.

Naraku rolled his eyes.

"Just kill her mate and then take her," Naraku said.

Masashi's growling ceased as he thought about it. He could do that. Yes, it would take planning, but not much. He grinned and walked up to Naraku.

"You're a genius!" he said.

_At the Takahashi mansion:_

Kiyomi lie awake in her bed staring at the ceiling. Everyone was returning their stuff to the dorms, which meant Kiyomi was alone to think. She didn't know what to do because honestly she didn't want Masashi to die either. Yes, he's caused her physical and emotional damage, but she couldn't help remembering him as the sweet person she knew before. He had always been kind to her; actually, he was the first demon that was nice to her. However, she wasn't going to let her mate die for a person who died a long time ago (she means the old Masashi). She sighed and rolled on her side she was so confused. Then she felt an evil aura suddenly appeared, it was Masashi. She shot up and ran for the door, only to be slammed back down on the bed. Masashi got on top of her and pinned her to the bed (déjà vu). He reeked of blood as he stared at her through crimson eyes that were filled with lust. She jerked and bucked trying him from the position he was in. He smirked at her useless attempts to move him and reached into the back pocket of his white jeans. Her eyes widened in horror as he brought out a pair of demon restraint handcuffs. She screamed and squirmed trying to get from under him. He was too strong; he cuffed both her hands to the silver made headboard. Angry tears welled up in her eyes as she glared at him.

"Damn you Masashi," she snarled.

He smirked and lay gently on top of her and stared back at her. She flashed her pearly white fangs at him in another snarl, which was, for him, a major turn on. He played with the strap of her dress and then tore the whole thing off. She kicked him in the chest, successfully moving him about 3 inches and tried to get the cuffs loose. He growled and slapped her across the face. He crashed his lips on hers and greedily ravished her mouth. He ran his hands up and down her body as he took control of her mouth. She felt like such a whore, here she was with a man kissing her as her mate was out trying to fix up their dorm so she could be comfortable. She was betraying a man that loved her so much, a man she obviously didn't deserve (Uh, you aren't cheating. I'm sure it's called rape). Tears fell from her eyes as he continued with his horrid ways. He dug his claws in the side of her arms making her groan in pain. He sucked on her neck and bit down hard making her scream.

"Keep screaming, you're just making me hard," he said.

He moved his hand under the waistline of her panties and rand his hand over her mound. She hissed in pain as he plunged three fingers inside her. He pumped his fingers roughly in and out of her entrance as she continued to let out soft groans of pain. This had to stop. She thought of how gentle and loving Hitoshi's caresses and thrusts were and how Masashi was now having her betray her mate; she _would not _take it anymore. Her eyes flashed red as she kicked him hard sending him flying across the room. She broke the cuffs easily, pulled up her underwear, and glared fiercely at Masashi with blood red eyes. He stared at her in shock; he never knew her demon side was capable of this strength, but he soon found that this wasn't a regular Inu youkai.

"You try… to hurt… me and… mate… you…" she snarled out with closed eyes.

"DIE!" she growled as her eyes flashed open.

He gasped in shock and terror; Kiyomi now had one silver and one black eye. She suddenly had him pinned to the wall by his neck.

"Kiyomi!" Kagome shouted running into the room.

Kagome gasped when she saw her eyes and froze where she stood. Hitoshi ran into the room and snarled when he saw Masashi. Kiyomi stopped choking Masashi when she finally processed that Kagome was calling her. She dropped him and turned to Kagome as Masashi gasped for air. Her new eyes spotted Hitoshi and went back to where Masashi was, but he was gone. She turned back to Hitoshi and walked up to him. She hopped up and wrapped her legs around his waist and he automatically grabbed her thighs. She scooted up a little and cupped his face, her silver hair falling as a curtain on both sides of his face. She kissed him passionately and he returned it.

"Mine," she mumbled on his lips.

"Yes, all yours," he replied pressing her closer to him.

They pulled back a long while after to breathe. By then, Kiyomi's eyes were back to their normal emerald green and gold. She passed out shortly after that and Hitoshi laid her back on his bed.

"What happened with her eyes?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know, but that was sexy right there," Hitoshi said grinning and running a hand through his hair.

**(A/N: Why did Kiyomi's eyes change color? What does Masashi have in store for them now? Why does my teacher hate me? Well read the rest. REVIEW!)**


	29. The Black and White Rose

**Hey, people! Enjoy!**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**I do own Kiyomi, Hitoshi, Yuri, Yoko, Keichi, Hitomi, Akemi, Tetsuo, and Masashi because I made them up. (Geez you would think I would be smart enough to copy and paste… wait that is a good idea!)**

_Last time:_

"What happened with her eyes?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know, but that was sexy right there," Hitoshi said grinning and running a hand through his hair.

_This time in the living room:_

Kagome was still in a daze by what she had sawn. She had seen Kiyomi in her demon for before, but, usually, when Kiyomi saw her she would revert to her own self. This time though… this time she glared and snarled at her, Kiyomi had never once shown such negativity toward her, _never. _Her sister, who loved her so much, and who she loved back, had glared at her. She sat on the couch hugging her knees tightly to her chest.

"Kagome are you ok?" Inuyasha asked softly putting an arm around her.

She nodded slightly. Once InuTaisho and Izayoi had arrived, Hitoshi told him everything that he saw. Everyone was shocked; Kiyomi almost killed Masashi. Yes, Kiyomi was stronger than any hanyou and yes, she has been training all her life, but _Masashi_.

"Silver and black huh," InuTaisho thought aloud.

"What a strange combination, no one in my family has ever had black or silver eyes," Izayoi said.

"The rose is blossoming," Hitomi, said suddenly appearing out of nowhere (Yeah that's not creepy at all).

"What?" Miroku asked.

"The prophecy," she said.

"Can you please explain, I want to know what this prophecy has done to my sister," Kagome said.

"Of course," Hitomi said clearing her throat.

"The prophecy says that in the Inazami clan, that 2nd lady's first daughter, Izayoi, would be the most beautiful of all the Inazami women, and she was and is. It also says that once the daughter was 20, she would rebel and marry the powerful first son of the Akita clan, InuTaisho, and, even though her family disowned her and tried to kill her, she did. It states that when this powerful couple mated they would soon have a girl that the Three Fates, Clotho, Lachesis, and Athropos the Greek goddesses of fate, would proclaim her as the Black and White Rose. The Black and White Rose is a symbol of darkness and light or good and evil, like Yin and Yang. She posses the power to destroy the world, which depends on if she chooses the Black Rose or the White Rose, in this case, Hitoshi and Masashi," she finished.

"Hasn't she already chosen Hitoshi?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Technically speaking yes, she has chosen him to be with her forever, but there is still a chance she might go to Masashi," she explained hesitantly.

"What, she would never choose Masashi!" Sango shouted in outrage.

"She is battling within herself; the path of good isn't so easy to choose. All her life people have beaten her and left her to die, and, once she discover her power to the fullest, she might not hesitate to turn this world into chaos. She'll think "What has this world ever done for me?" and "Why should I let them live if they left me to die?" it's a hard decision for her. The few people she loves and who love her back over the world that turned its back on her, wouldn't you have a hard time choosing too?" she asked.

"Once again, we have forgotten about Kiyomi's thoughts," Miroku sighed.

"This is our entire fault, if we hadn't abandoned her, we could've raised her in only love not grief and hate," InuTaisho said with grief stricken eyes.

"No it's not, she would still have to fight with herself either way," Hitomi said.

Everyone was quiet, lost in his or her own thoughts.

"She might choose… Masashi?" Hitoshi asked in a daze.

"Oh Hitoshi, I'm sorry, but yes. Her white side is drawn to power, and, honestly, Masashi is the definition," Hitomi said apologetically.

He snarled and shot out of his seat. His eyes turned red and black stripes appeared on his face.

"I will _never _allow that to happen. I will win her heart completely and I will not allow _anyone _to get in my way" he growled.

"Hitoshi," Kagome whispered admiringly.

"He is his father's son," InuTaisho said.

"Hitoshi calm down honey, Kiyomi loves you a lot. I mean to fall madly in love in 4 or 5 days, it's a sign that you two were meant for each other," Izayoi assured.

His eyes slowly returned to their regular color and the stripes disappeared. He wanted Masashi's blood; he wanted to watch as he slowly died by his hands. He let out a snarl and left the living room to have some quiet time so he could calm down.

_With Kiyomi:_

Kiyomi sat in front of the window listening to Kelly Clarkson's _Behind These Hazel Eyes_ on her iPod with eyes closed.

Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside  
'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore...

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

'_I was wrong; everything could go wrong. You broke me and the pain ran deeper than my scars, but I didn't cry. If you saw my tears, you would've won, and I will never let you win. I have now been rebuilt and you won't break me again…Masashi'_ she thought knowing Masashi could hear her.

She sighed and put her iPod away; she stood up, and stretched. She remembered what happened before she fell asleep clearly, how she almost killed Masashi, the kiss she and Hitoshi shared, and, most importantly, the fear in Kagome's eyes. Kagome was still probably shaken by what had happened, she had never growled at Kagome. To Kagome, Kiyomi growling at her was like Inuyasha slapping her in the face. She glanced out over the never-ending backyard and rested her eyes on the middle of the giant rose maze where those three roses were. She thought about what Hitomi had told her until she heard someone enter the room. She turned and saw Hitoshi and smiled. Just looking at him made her happy. He approached her in long strides. Suddenly, he picked her up and pinned her against the wall and wrapping her legs around his waist. She looked at his lustful eyes questioningly. He stared at her neck until leaning in and biting down hard. Her gasped of surprise turned into a moan of pleasure as he sucked on her neck. He growled in satisfaction at the irresistible taste. She grabbed the back of his head and pulled him closer. After a few seconds, he pulled away, both of them panting.

"Sorry love, I had this sudden urge to drink from you, and I'm glad I did," he said licking the two puncture marks on her neck.

"You don't have to apologize, I didn't mind at all," she panted smiling.

"Oh really, how would you feel if I did this," he asked.

He scooted her up higher and lifted up the oversized t-shirt they used to cover her with. He lifted up her bra and took a nipple into his mouth biting it slightly. She moaned as he ran his tongue over the hard peak. He bit down harder making her throw her head back and hiss in pleasure. He stopped and put her back in the previous position.

"Well?" he asked wryly.

"I think you should stop before you get yourself hurt," she said now standing up.

"Oh really, and how will you do that?" he asked mockingly.

She smirked, pushed him down on the bed, and hopped on top of him.

"I'll show you," she said seductively running her index finger down his lips.

"You can try," he retorted.

**(A/N: There you go. Either the next chapter or this chapter**, **Inuyasha and Miroku are gonna step up their game. Oh and because Miroku is a super lecher his lemons will not be shown. REVIEW!!!)**


	30. A Night They Won't Forget

**Enjoy! **

**WARNING THERE IS A LEMON!**

**I do not own Inuyasha. **

**I do own Kiyomi, Hitoshi, Yuri, Yoko, Keichi, Hitomi, Akemi, Tetsuo, and Masashi because I made them up. (Ha, I copied and pasted this time.)**

_Last time:_

She smirked, pushed him down on the bed, and hopped on top of him.

"I'll show you," she said seductively running her index finger down his lips.

"You can try," he retorted.

_This time:_

Everyone, except Hitoshi and Kiyomi, were in the kitchen eating dinner. InuTaisho tapped his foot with an irate look on his face.

"What's wrong babe?" Izayoi asked.

"I don't know why, but I don't like it that Hitoshi is… sexually active with Kiyomi," he said.

"Oh, that's just that protective father senses kicking in. They're mates Inu (…weird) it's perfectly normal that they're sexually active, remember when we were like that," she explained.

"Yes, I remember last night clearly," he said huskily with a smirk making her giggle.

"Please not at the dinner table," Sesshoumaru groaned rubbing his temples.

"Aww I think it's cute," Rin cooed (almost forgot about her).

"Maybe to you but they're our parents, it's disturbing," Inuyasha said.

"You know, technically, we are the same age as you guys," InuTaisho said.

"Yeah so shut up," Izayoi said sticking out her tongue.

"Really, how old are you?" Sango asked.

"Well in human years I'm 19 and he's 20, but, in demon years, he's like 1,000 and I'm 99," she said.

The girls blinked.

"Which is the second reason why it's disturbing," Miroku said.

"Let's not pick on them," Hitoshi said walking into the kitchen with Kiyomi close behind.

"Yeah, they brought you into this world and I guarantee they _will _take you out," Kiyomi chuckled.

"I see you two are finally done," InuTaisho said returning to his irate expression.

Kiyomi blushed and glared at him playfully as they walked around the table and headed for the two empty seats. Just when Kiyomi was about to sit down, Izayoi grabbed her wrist and pulled her down to eye level.

"How was it?" she whispered.

"Aw mom," she whined.

'_Wow that was weird. But I like calling her mom, she feels more like family than a woman I just met' _she thought.

"Well?" she pressed.

"It was good," she said with a defeated sigh.

"Just good? Ha, sweetheart, the Takahashi men don't do it "good", you have to make up a word for how great it is," she stated emphasizing "it", "now how was it really?"

"It was fantastic," she admitted dreamily.

"And who took control?" she asked wryly.

"Me all the way," she smirked.

"That's my girl," she proclaimed patting her on the shoulder.

Kiyomi laughed and sat in the empty seat next to Hitoshi. They all ate their food and talked, mostly sharing memories or funny stories. Then Hitoshi leaned over and muttered in Kiyomi's ear.

"So you like being in control huh?"

"Well, I don't seem to be the only one who likes me in control," she replied with a smirk.

He laughed and continued to eat. Then, Inuyasha leaned over to Kagome.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked whispering.

"Sure," she replied.

He took her hand and excused himself before walking out to the front porch. She looked at him questioningly as he pulled out a black blindfold.

"I want to surprise you, so do you mind if I put this on you?" he asked.

She turned her back to him and nodded. He tightened the blindfold around her eyes. He knelt in front of her with his back to her.

"Hop on," he said.

She felt for his shoulders and put her legs on either side of him. She gasped as she no longer felt solid ground, but the whispering of wind as Inuyasha jumped from roof to roof, and soon, tree to tree. He finally stopped and set her down.

"Tell me my love what do you hear?" He asked wrapping his arms across her chest.

She listened quietly. She heard the soft roar of water, the slight chirping of crickets, and the whispering wind softly blowing the smell of wild flowers in her face. She took a deep breath and exhaled with a content smile on her face.

"I smell pure untouched beauty," she sighed.

He smiled and undid the blindfold. His smile grew bigger as she gasped in shock. Her eyes brightened as she saw the beautiful scenery. A waterfall staircase (you know the ones that look like stairs with water falling down) that stood about 15ft high towered above them. Rocks covered in soft moss and flowers framed it like the perfect picture. The water fell around the island covered in soft green grass with a thick pallet of blankets and pillows, which they stood on, that was the perfect size to build a medium sized cottage. Past the water was soft green grass with a fence of wild flowers around it. Fireflies slowly started to appear as the sun went down and lit up the area as the full moon came up. Suddenly, Inuyasha appeared in front of Kagome with a beautiful plumeria. From the middle, it started as white and faded into blue. He put it behind her ear and kissed her hand.

"Inuyasha this place is beautiful," she whispered happily.

"Thanks, Hitoshi brought me here a lot when I was young. He said he came here when he was upset or just needed some thinking time. I eventually did the same and he gave it to me. He said he found a better place, but I don't think that's possible," he said.

"Exactly where are we though?" she asked.

"I…have no idea, I'm guessing somewhere in the pacific because of the climate," he replied truthfully.

"The pacific! How did we get here do fast and how'd you get across the water?" she half shouted.

"I'm faster than most hanyous and running on water is easy," he shrugged.

"Well I'm glad that you brought me here," she said smiling brightly.

"Good because you're the only one, besides Hitoshi and I, who's been here," he said.

"Really, why did you choose me to come here?" she asked.

"Well first, because, like you said, this is pure untouched beauty and that's exactly how I see you. Second, you are my most precious treasure and I wanted you to see my second precious treasure. And, lastly," he started, kneeling in front of her and pulling out a small, black velvet box, " because I thought this would be the perfect place to tell you that I want to spend the rest of eternity with you."

She sucked her breath in sharply as he finished his third reason. He opened the box revealing a beautiful wedding ring. It had a pure silver band with a huge diamond in the middle. On each side of the diamond were slightly smaller rubies.

"Kagome," Inuyasha started, "will you be my mate and my wife?"

Kagome blinked twice to hold back her tears of happiness until she couldn't take it anymore and tackled him to the ground.

"Yes Inuyasha yes!" she squealed.

He sighed and relief and pulled her into a passionate kiss. He set the box under one of the pillows as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. He rolled on top of her and deepened the kiss. He slowly stripped them both of their clothes and removed his lips from hers making her pout. He chuckled.

"Don't worry my love, I'm sure you like what happens next better," he whispered huskily in her ear.

"I don't know… I don't have experience," she said blushing.

"That's why I'm here," he stated making circles inside her ear with his tongue.

He trailed kisses down her throat to her full breasts. He took a hardened nipple into his mouth and sucked hard his fangs slightly scraping her peak. She moaned and pulled his head closer as his free hand rubbed her other breast.

"Oh, Inuyasha," she moaned.

'_Don't worry Kagome, I'll make this a night you won't forget' _he thought sucking harder.

As one hand rubbed her breast, he moved the other down and ran his hand over her mound. He parted her folds and touched her wet core. He plunged two fingers inside her. A soft moan was his response as he rubbed her inner walls faster and faster. He removed his fingers and slowly licked them clean, savoring the taste and wished to taste more of her. He lowered his head and dipped his tongue inside her lapping at the irresistible taste of her water. She gave out a ragged breath as he ceased his drinking. He scooted up and rubbed his manhood between her legs wanting to gain awareness from her, she was _very_ aware. And oh was she hot! The molten zone between her legs yearned to feel him inside her.

"Inuyasha…please I can't take it anymore… take me now," she pleaded breathlessly.

He smirked and nodded. He spread her legs wide and positioned himself to enter her. Then, he slowly drove his long, full manhood inside of her. She bit her lip at the sting, and let out a moan as he drew out of her. He reentered her slowly going deeper with every thrust. She dug her nails into his back and arched her back.

"Inuyasha faster, deeper!" she cried out.

He obliged happily. He quickened his pace going deeper until waves of pleasure rippled fiercely inside her, sending her into her first climax. She screamed his name making him go faster and faster. She climaxed three times and the fourth one came at the same time as his making them both cry out.

"IINNUUYYYAAASSHAAAAAA!" she screamed.

He drove their pleasure on quickening his thrusts to an inhuman pace. She wrapped her legs around his waist trying to keep up. He howled and bit down hard on her neck making her body shake violently as her next climax came, the next one hard on the heels of the last. He gave one last thrust, which went deeper than the others, making his last climax erupt inside of her. He buckled on top of her. That was the best damn thing he had ever felt. Kagome shuddered as his climax exploded inside her along with her own aftershocks. She shivered as the cold night air blew against her naked body. Inuyasha forced himself off her and put her under the covers. He joined her and intertwined his body with hers watching with droopy eyelids as a crescent moon appeared just above her breast. Exhausted, they both drifted off to sleep in their tropical paradise.

**(A/N: Well there you have it. Oh and I was thinking as I wrote this that some of you probably don't like lemons, and I apologize. I put them in there so people would stop bugging me, so sorry. REVIEW!)**


	31. Inuyasha is Nasty

**Enjoy!**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**I do own Kiyomi, Hitoshi, Yuri, Yoko, Keichi, Hitomi, Akemi, Tetsuo, and Masashi because I made them up.**

**ATTENTION READERS, READ THIS ANNOUNCEMENT:**** Yeah, ok, anyways, you know how poor little me has to right all the names of the characters I made up. Well I am tired of it, so I am asking you people to please make up with a name for the group. If you come up with an awesome name, I will… I do not know but I will think of something.**

_Last time:_

Exhausted, they both drifted off to sleep in their tropical paradise.

_This time:_

Kagome's eyes fluttered open and squinted as sunlight shone in her eyes through the canopies of the trees. She turned away and saw a hard chest in front of her. She looked up and saw Inuyasha who was softly snoring through parted lips. She giggled.

'_He looks like a little kid'_ she thought.

She untangled herself gently from him and slowly got from under his arms. She looked around for the green gown Izayoi had given her. She found it, along with her bra and underwear, and put it on. She sat at the edge of the small island and put her feet in the warm clear water. She closed her eyes and listened to the sounds of the morning. Suddenly, she felt arms across her chest and immediately calmed down when she saw silver hair drape over her shoulders.

"Good morning," he whispered seductively.

"Good morning…um, you realize that you're still naked, right?" she asked blushing.

"Mmmhmm, does it bother you?" he asked.

"Well no… I'm just not used to this yet," she replied turning darker.

He grinned and moved his hand down to play with the short dark curls. She moaned as her ran his finger across the slit.

"Should I make you more… accustomed," he asked breathing the last word in her ear.

She shivered making him smile; she was still so innocent. He trailed open mouth kisses up her neck and caressed the symbol of the Western Lands above her breast. She moaned softly. He stopped as his sensitive ears heard his phone vibrating, and if he didn't pick it up the ringtone would go off. He sighed and wrapped a white, silky thin blanket loosely around his waist as he saw Kagome's discomfort; he really needed to break her in. He grinned at the thought. He found his pants on the big pallet wondering why he brought the damn thing in the first place. He dug in the pocket of his dark blue baggy pants roughly, really annoyed at the person who interrupted his… fun time, but was confused that he heard Kagome's ringtone.

_Teach me how to love  
Show me the way to surrender my heart, girl I'm so lost  
Teach me how to love  
How I can get my emotions involved  
Teach me, show me how to love  
Show me the way to surrender my heart, girl I'm so lost  
Teach me how to love  
How I can get my emotions involved  
Teach me, how to love_

Kagome looked over his shoulder making him blush that she saw the ringtone he picked for her.

"Aww, how sweet. Really Inu, you make me sound like an angel," she cooed rubbing his ears.

He purred and leaned his head into her hand. The ringtone got louder and he growled pressing the talk button.

"What?" he asked gruffly.

(A/N: Key: _Kiyomi is speaking, _**Hitoshi is speaking**)

"_Kagome? Inuyasha! Where's Kagome?! Is she ok? Has she been kidnapped? I swear if she has one single scratch, brother or not, I will kill you!" _

Kagome held out her hand for the phone and he immediately gave it to her. He pressed her against him resting his head in the crook of her neck.

"Kiyomi, I'm fine, Inuyasha is taking _real _good care of me," she said grinning.

"_What do you mean- Kagome, what's wrong!" _she asked as she heard Kagome gasped.

Inuyasha had moved his hand under the waistline of her panties and was now currently pumping two fingers in and out of her.

"Keep talking," he whispered.

"If I can," she breathed making him laugh quietly.

"_Kagome? Kagome, answer me!" _

"I'm fine Yomi, I just, um, felt a sudden chill," she lied.

"_Well where are you, and why didn't you bring your phone with you?"_

Kagome let out a ragged breath as Inuyasha inserted three fingers inside her and pumped faster rubbing her clit with his thumb.

"I-I'm in, ooooo, I'm in heaven," she moaned arching her back.

Inuyasha growled quietly in satisfaction rubbing her clit faster.

"_What are you talking about-" _

"**Kagome can you give Inuyasha the phone please?" **

Kagome couldn't answer and just gave Inuyasha the phone. He grabbed it with his free hand and brought it up to his ear.

"What's up bro?" Inuyasha asked nonchalantly pumping his fingers even faster.

"**Where are you?"**

"My Secret Getaway," Inuyasha said simply.

"**Uh-huh, and what exactly are you doing at your Secret Getaway."**

"Oh nothing really," Inuyasha replied pushing his fingers harder and deeper making Kagome cry out.

"…**.Dude that's disgusting, I'm talking to you on the phone and you're just… ugh never mind. So I'm guessing you've sealed the deal." **

"Oh yeah," Inuyasha replied grinning.

"**Well then, just called to see if you're ok. Come home soon 'cause mom is freakin out and… oh my god can you not do that while we're talking!"**

Inuyasha laughed and hung up.

"Now where were we?" he asked huskily.

Kagome cried out as he inserted another finger inside her. She was close he could smell it.

'_This is gonna be fun' _he thought grinning.

_With Kiyomi and Hitoshi:_

Hitoshi cringed as he hung up, thinking of what Inuyasha was doing with Kagome while they were talking. He turned and saw Kiyomi with a worried look on her face. He pulled her into his arms.

"She's fine love, Inuyasha is taking care of her just fine," he assured.

"Thank god," she breathed relaxing.

He looked down at her and smiled.

"What?" she asked.

"I think its adorable how you worry about her so much," he said.

"I can't help it; she's all I have left," she responded.

He rubbed her back. Suddenly, he withdrew his hand sharply from her back.

"Where the hell did those come from!" he asked in outrage.

She quirked an eyebrow. He pulled her to the bed and sat her between his legs. He started lifting up her shirt and waited for her response. She nodded and allowed him to ease the shirt off her. He ran his hands up and down her back and undid her bra but left it on.

"Hitoshi, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Your back, it's knotted up real badly," he said in a worried tone.

"Really, I haven't felt anything," she said.

"Well I'm gonna make sure you don't feel it later," he proclaimed determinedly.

He asked her to lie on her stomach and she did. He took out some cocoa butter scented body lotion. She shivered as he rubbed the cool thick substance on her back. He pressed and massaged every knot out masterfully until there was only one left.

"Are you stressed love?" he asked suddenly.

She hesitated for a minute as he worked the last knot out and redid the clasp of her bra. She sat up and stretched realizing that she did feel a whole lot better.

"Well, yeah, I've had… a lot of things on my mind," she explained.

"What about," he asked casually.

"To be honest… Masashi," she admitted hesitantly.

There was silence for a while. Suddenly, Hitoshi pulled her into a tight embrace and buried his face in her neck. She smelt tears, and looked at him from the corner of her eye.

'_Is he… crying?' _she thought.

She returned his hug.

"Please, Kiyomi… please don't leave me," he said.

"What?" she asked honestly confused, what in the hell possessed him to think she would leave him?

He crashed his lips down on hers in an eager, breathtaking kiss. She returned it and let her tongue dance with his. They fell on the bed tangled, Hitoshi undressing her until she was only wearing a bra and underwear. He massaged her breast and ran his hand up and down her thigh making her moan in his mouth. They pulled away. Kiyomi panted as Hitoshi trailed searing open mouth kisses up and down her body. She moved her hand to his jeans, pulled them down, and slipped her hand under his boxers. She stroked his long manhood making him moan as he kissed her neck. He moved to kiss her but she hesitantly turned away. She looked up at him and saw that he was deeply hurt by this action. She cupped his face with both her hands.

"Baby, what's wrong? Why do you think I'm gonna leave you?" she asked.

He closed his eyes savoring her gentle touch and debating whether he should tell her or not. He sighed.

"I don't know I just have this feeling," he admitted.

She pulled his face down and kissed him passionately. After a long while they pulled away panting slightly.

"I love you," they breathed in unison.

**(A/N: You guys are mean I've gotten like one review, but I still love ya. Anyways *takes deep breath* **_**REVIEW!!!!!!)**_


	32. ShowOffs

**Hi, people! Ok here's the deal, my uncle just died and well I have to go up to Seattle and attend the funeral with my dad, so I don't know if I'll have internet access. If I don't, I'll write them and post them when I get back. I know what you are probably thinking, "How can she sound so happy when someone just died?" or "Why isn't she sulking?" Well here's the answer, I find it a waste of time to cry over death because it isn't gonna bring 'em back and it only makes it hurt more, so I prefer to stick with a blank expression and monotone voice. Besides, I have to be strong for my sisters. Anyways, enjoy!**

**P.S. I want names for my group of characters people! Please!**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**I do own Kiyomi, Hitoshi, Yuri, Yoko, Keichi, Hitomi, Akemi, Tetsuo, and Masashi because I made them up.**

_Last time:_

"I love you," they breathed in unison.

_This time:_

Inuyasha and Kagome walked through the front door of the Takahashi mansion at 2:00am that Monday morning, unaware of the people pressed against the wall.

"ATTACK," Kiyomi shouted.

Sango and Izayoi grabbed Kagome and dragged her over to the couch, and, since they knew Inuyasha's protective senses would spike since she is his mate, everyone else tackled Inuyasha.

(Me: Ha-ha)

Inuyasha growled and his eyes flashed red until he realized it was just them. Kagome fought Sango off, but Izayoi, who looked so gentle and fragile, was extremely strong.

"Be still girl! We just wanna see something!" she shouted.

Kagome calmed down. They looked around her neck and pulled her shirt down.

"Eureka, I found the symbol! Yay, I have another daughter!" Izayoi squealed.

"Oh wow why didn't you just ask her if you could see it," Inuyasha growled.

Kiyomi bounced on his back making him grunt (you know how your sitting on someone and they make you mad so you bounce on them really hard, yeah).

"Because this is what you get for kidnapping Kagome, and besides its more fun this way," she smirked bouncing on him after every word.

He knocked her off him and they started play fighting. They soon pulled away laughing and everyone sat on the couches. Izayoi leaned over to Kagome.

"How was it?"

Kagome started blushing madly.

"I-Izayoi!" she stammered.

"Oh c'mon Kags she asked me and I answered, it's your turn now and then we can pick on Sango," Kiyomi assured.

"Hey!" Sango shouted.

"Well?" they pressed.

(Me: Kagome, just combine how you feel about Inuyasha and how he made you feel last night)

She took a deep breath.

"It was… absolutely wonderful! No, not even wonderful, it is a feeling that can't be put into words, a feeling that I didn't know existed until now, a feeling… that leaves me breathless every time I see him," she finished.

The girls stared at her their mouths slightly agape. Suddenly, Izayoi shot out of her seat.

"WEDDING PLANNING!" she squealed.

Everyone sweat dropped anime style. She babbled on excitedly about the theme and everyone listened except Miroku who was in deep thought. He was wondering how he could propose to Sango. He had never felt this way before; he knew this because he hadn't groped _any _women since he met her. It scared him at first because he didn't know why, but then he realized he was afraid of rejection and when she accepted him, he knew at that moment he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. Now the only question was; how would he tell her? He thought thoroughly and rejected every single idea he had, deciding it wasn't good enough for his Sango.

(Me: Hey Miroku I have an idea)

'_Really, what?'_

(Me: Just take her to the fair that Hitoshi mentioned before and leave the rest to me)

'_The fair, that's all the way back at the beach how can they get to the school fast enough?'_

(Me: Like I said leave the rest to me)

He nodded and tried to listen to the conversation.

_When they arrived at school:_

"It's good to finally be back at school!" Kagome said (weirdo).

"Me too," Hitoshi said.

Everyone stared at him.

"What crack are you smoking?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"What? Do you find it hard to believe that I, Hitoshi Takahashi who is loved by all teachers, love to be educated at this wonderful place," he asked.

"Yes, very hard to believe," they all said.

"Besides the only teachers who have ever liked you are your P.E. teachers and every female teacher," Inuyasha said.

"Wait guys, I get it, he wants to show off his new mate to Keichi," Sango stated.

"That makes perfect sense," Miroku agreed.

Everyone nodded in conformity.

"I am truly offended that you would ever think that… ok yeah it's true," he admitted.

"Typical," the new freshman at Tokyo U, Rin, said.

"In my defense, if you guys had such a beautiful mate like Kiyomi, you would show her off too, I mean look at her," he defended twirling her around and pulling her close making her blush.

"Um, in my response, I do have one right here, wapow," Inuyasha replied slapping Kagome's but at the last word (huh George Lopez wannabe).

"Inuyasha!" Kagome whined hitting him on the arm playfully.

"Hmph, I feel so used!" Kiyomi faked sobbed pulling away from Hitoshi.

Everyone laughed. Then, suddenly, Kiyomi was tackled to the ground.

"What the- Ban-Ban? What the hell are you doing here?" Kiyomi asked.

"I enrolled in this school. I missed you," he said kissing her on the cheek.

Hitoshi growled, grabbed him by the back of his purple t-shirt, and flung him back. He landed easily on his feet and glared and Hitoshi.

"What the hell do you think you're doing kissing my mate you filthy wretch," Hitoshi snarled.

"What the hell do you think you're doing touching me, you revolting demon," Bankotsu shot back.

"So what, now you have something against demons, well surprise genius, Kiyomi is one too," he growled.

"I don't have anything against demons, just one in particular, _you_," he sneered.

Bankotsu threw a punch at him, which he dodged.

"Weak mortal!"

"Uncoordinated mutt!"

"Disgusting wretch!"

"Mangy wolf!" (Now why does that sound familiar?)

"Ignorant fool!"

"Repulsive Bastard!"

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!"

They froze and looked at Kiyomi who had a terrifying glare on her face. They let go of each other and backed a good distance away from her. She let out an agitated sigh and rubbed her temples.

"I will not tolerate this behavior! I for one do not like seeing the two men I hold dearest to me act like this way toward one another, so please just stop!" she pleaded.

"Ok," they said.

"I didn't mean to upset you Yomi," Bankotsu said.

"It's ok, let's just get to class and forget about it," she said smiling.

They nodded and followed the rest of them to class.

_At break: _

Everyone, along with Bankotsu, sat at their usual spot. After they ate, they relaxed and chatted until a certain three captains came up.

"Hey ladies," Kouga said.

"Hey Sango," Hiten greeted seductively.

"Hey Hiten," she said politely.

Miroku glared at him and snaked his arm her around her waist and pulled her on his lap making her blush. Hiten quirked an eyebrow and then glared back at him.

"Back off, she's mine," Miroku declared.

"Is that true Sango?" Hiten asked blankly.

She nodded and he sighed sadly.

"Well, all I have to say is that you have given up a man that could have made you _much_ happier. However, since I love you (you've only seen her twice), all I want is to see you smile, so I wish _you_, not the monk, (I think we got that)happiness. On the other hand, if you ever need someone to help you 'relax' I'll be there," he finished winking.

"Thanks Hiten, I'm glad you took it so maturely," she said smiling brightly.

"Well, as long as we can still be friends, I have nothing to complain about," he replied returning her smile with his own.

"Aww Sango, Hiten is so nice, you should at least give him a hug to mend his broken heart," Rin said.

Sango looked at Miroku and he hesitantly nodded.

"Any movements toward anywhere other than her back and I'll purify your ass," Miroku warned.

Hiten rolled his eyes and opened his arms to Sango which she accepted hesitantly. He wrapped his arms around waist tightly and breathed in her scent.

"H-Hiten I… I c-can't b-breathe!" Sango gasped.

"Oh sorry," he apologized letting her go.

She gasped for air and waved her hand at him, assuring him it wasn't a big deal.

"Speaking of love, Kagome, Kiyomi, do want to go on a date with Kouga and me," Keichi asked.

"Hell-," Inuyasha started only to be silenced by Kagome's finger.

Kiyomi and Kagome winked at each other.

"We would love to Keichi, on one condition" Kagome started.

"And what would that be my love?" Kouga asked causing Inuyasha to growl.

"Can we bring Hitoshi and Inuyasha with us?" Kagome asked.

"Why the hell would you want them to come!?" Keichi growled.

"It's only natural, I mean, they are our mates," Kiyomi finished.

Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's waist and he, in return, draped his arm over her shoulder with a smug look on his face. Hitoshi picked Kiyomi up and set her comfortably on his lap with a cocky smirk, and she leaned her head on his chest.

"I don't believe it!" Kouga shouted.

"Well believe it flea bag. You want proof we'll show you proof," Inuyasha said.

Kagome allowed him to pull off her jacket that revealed a green tube top with half of a blue crescent moon above it, since the tube top covered the other half. Hitoshi tugged the short leave of Kiyomi's black south pole t-shirt down exposing a big, bright sun on her shoulder that seemed to glow on her honey colored skin.

"Aren't they pretty?" Kiyomi asked innocently.

"No way," Keichi and Kouga breathed.

"You don't think they're pretty?" Kagome pouted.

"No, no Kagome it looks beautiful, I just think a sun would look better," Kouga stated muttering the last part.

"So where would you like to go for a date?" Kiyomi asked.

"Actually, I think we're gonna be busy for a while," Keichi said.

"Oh look at the time, we, um, have a meeting to go to bye!" Kouga said running off.

"What? You guys don't have a-," Hiten started until being dragged off by Keichi.

The two girls waited until they were out of earshot and then turned toward their mates.

"So how was that for showing off?" Kiyomi asked crossing her arms.

"Yeah was that good enough?" Kagome said laughing.

"Yes thank you," they said kissing them on the cheek.

**(A/N: Well that's it until Tuesday. I want a lot reviews when I get back please!)**


	33. PE Class, Sweet PE Class Kind Of

**Enjoy!**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**I do own Kiyomi, Hitoshi, Yuri, Yoko, Keichi, Hitomi, Akemi, Tetsuo, Takeshi, and Masashi because I made them up.**

_Last time:_

"So how was that for showing off?" Kiyomi asked crossing her arms.

"Yeah was that good enough?" Kagome said laughing.

"Yes thank you," they said kissing them on the cheek.

_This time:_

"Well, well, well if it isn't the Higurashi bitches and the whore who's attracted to playboys," an annoyingly familiar voice sneered.

The girls turned around to see none other than Yuri and Kikyo.

"And if it isn't the persistent bitches who can't understand that my brother in law and my mate/fiancé have and never will love them," Kagome shot back.

"Oh so that's what your calling them now? Can you say desperate," Kikyo laughed.

"Can you spell desperate?" Sango asked.

"Shut the fuck up you whore," Yuri growled.

"No Yuri you shut up. You and I both know that the only reason why you cannot stand me is that your 'man' chose me and not you. So, stop bitchin, leave my sisters the fuck alone, and get a life," Kiyomi snapped.

And with that, they walked away leaving two stunned girls behind. They walked into the gym highly agitated; they immediately went to the punching bags. As they attacked the punching bags with fierce punches, the guys stared at them warily.

"Should we walk up to them?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm kind of scare to," Miroku said.

"You guys are acting ridiculous," Sesshoumaru said with Rin by his side.

"You're in this class?" Hitoshi asked.

"Yes, you probably didn't see me because I was always surrounded by those aroused college girls," he finished shuddering.

"But I, however, keep them at bay," Rin put in proudly.

"Sweet, little, harmless Rin protects the big, strong, scary Sesshoumaru?" Hitoshi mocked quirking his eyebrow.

"You'd be surprised," Sesshoumaru replied.

"Can't be surprised if we don't know what it is," Inuyasha shot back.

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you," Sesshoumaru sighed.

"Just tell us man!" Miroku shouted.

"Fine," he moved them away from her, cleared his throat, and whispered, "She has the… evil eye."

"She has the what now?" Inuyasha asked.

Sesshoumaru sighed.

"You know that look Izayoi has on when she is really pissed, you know the one where her face is blank but her eyes have a look that would make the devil commit suicide," he explained.

"Mother of mercy!" Hitoshi cried out in horror.

"And the worst part is… it's more terrifying than Izayoi's," Sesshoumaru stated.

"Dude that's scary," Inuyasha said.

"Actually it's kinda sexy," he mused.

"Of course you would think that," Miroku muttered.

"Anyways, go comfort your mates," Sesshoumaru ordered returning to Rin.

"He's right we have to find out what's wrong," Inuyasha stated bravely.

"Oh Inuyasha, always the valiant one! You are our savior! Now then… where do you want your funeral to be at and what type of padding would you like for the coffin. May I suggest cotton or maybe velvet?" Miroku suggested suddenly bringing out a pen and pad.

"Shut up he's not going to die… ok probably," Hitoshi admitted.

"Gee thanks," Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"I'm just saying man, she was raised by _Kiyomi_, she's a miko, _and _she's obviously stronger than any normal miko, I mean look at her punching bag. It's made out of the toughest leather money can buy and she's destroying it, all of them are," he explained.

His eyes widened as he saw the fresh deep holes in it.

"Holy crap I'm gonna die!" he shouted.

"Ok now we're just stalling," Hitoshi, sighed.

(Me: I'll say, now stop being punks and get your asses over there before I hurt you)

"Whatever, you're in our heads, what can you do?" Inuyasha scoffed.

(Me: Exactly, I'm _inside _your heads. Thus, I can do _very _bad things)

"Damn you're evil!" Miroku whined.

"She's right let's go," Hitoshi said taking a deep breath.

They walked hesitantly towards the girls who were punching and kicking their targets as hard as possible.

"Kataki is something wrong?" Hitoshi asked.

"Yeah you seem upset Sango," Miroku said in worried tone.

"Yeah if you keep going at this rate you're going to hurt yourself," Inuyasha added in.

The girls stopped except Kiyomi.

"Calling my sisters whores, ha, they have no idea who they're messing with. I was trained by the best and haven't lost a fight yet (Masashi does not count), and I sure as hell will not start now," she grunted between punches.

Hitoshi came up behind her, brought her arms down to her side, and rubbed them.

"Now then, tell me what vial being had the nerve to upset my precious little kataki," he purred sending shivers up her spine.

"Your, and Inuyasha's, groupies called Kagome a bitch and Sango a whore," she growled.

"Sorry, but can you be more specific, we have a lot of uh… groupies," Inuyasha explained.

She shook her arm from his hold and shot her arm at a new spot of the punching bag making a hole; loads of sand fell to the floor. Everyone turned their heads toward them and gaped at the hole in the bag.

"Kikyo and _Yuri_," she hissed.

Inuyasha and Hitoshi snapped their heads toward the direction of the ones spoken of and glared at them. The two girls were leaned against the wall chatting until they heard their names spoken. They grinned stupidly as they saw Inuyasha and Hitoshi walking toward them and immediately started fixing their hair.

"What the hell is your guys' problem?" Inuyasha barked.

"What?" they asked dumbly.

"You think you can just harass our mates and think we won't hear about it! Do you not see how pissed they are? You're lucky you're not dead yet! Honestly we've told you since junior high, we're not interested in you, we do not intend on dating you, and we sure as hell won't have sex with you, so get over it!" Inuyasha shouted.

"But we didn't do anything," Yuri said innocently.

Hitoshi snarled punched the wall, one inch from Yuri's face.

"Don't lie to me you dirty bitch! I have had enough of this! You constantly grind and feel on me, you call me and I don't even know how you get my number and you harass me to no end. Now you're messing with my mate and I _will not _take it. Now if I ever see you and Kikyo within 10 feet of any of us, I will break the rule about guys hitting girls," he whispered menacingly in her ear.

She trembled in fear as he withdrew his hand from the hole in the wall.

"Alright maggots line up!" the commander yelled.

They all immediately lined up.

"Now then, as you know, my son substituted for me the few days I was gone, and I would like to congratulate Kiyomi on her win against the basketball captain Keichi," he chuckled, "Forgive me but that's just sad."

"In my defense I had no idea she was that good," Keichi defended.

"Yeah, ok, whatever let's you sleep at night," Kiyomi laughed.

"It's true!" he whined.

"Yeah and I didn't laugh when I put those pictures of you in the girl's uniform on the internet," she exaggerated.

"You didn't!" he shouted in outrage.

"Oh yes I did. I posted it on some picture-sharing website and it got over 2,000 comments in a few hours! Yeah, hella girls said you were sexy but there were more guys," she explained laughing harder.

"That's just cruel," he said.

"Well maybe you shouldn't have looked at my chest," she pointed out

"I wasn't!" he lied.

"The devil is a lie, I saw you! You and I both know that's the only reason I could have made that layup is if you were distracted, your defense would've been way too hard to get past," she reminded.

He sighed in defeat and shut up making her smile triumphantly. They ran laps for the rest of the period, took showers, and headed for the dorms. Miroku pulled Sango away from the others.

"Hey Sango, uh, can I ask you something?" he muttered nervously.

'_Why the hell am I so nervous?' _he asked himself.

"Sure, what is it?" she asked.

"Uh, would you like to go to the fair with me tomorrow night?" he asked.

"Of course," she replied brightly.

"Uh, great," he said rubbing the back of his head.

(Me: You are so awkward gosh)

**(A/N: Review!)**


	34. The Fair

**Enjoy!**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**I do own Kiyomi, Hitoshi, Yuri, Yoko, Keichi, Hitomi, Akemi, Tetsuo, Takeshi, and Masashi because I made them up.**

_Last time:_

"Of course," she replied brightly.

"Uh, great," he said rubbing the back of his head.

(Me: You are so awkward gosh)

_This time:_

Sango, Kagome, Izayoi, and Kiyomi sat in Sango's room discussing the date while the boys were discussing it in Inuyasha's room. Since Izayoi is the best designer in Asia, Kagome called her over to help on Sango's clothes while Kiyomi was in charge of her hair and Kagome was in charge of makeup.

"So he finally asked you out," Izayoi started, "I still can't believe he took so long, usually he jumps at the chance."

"But since Sango is special, he probably got nervous and didn't know when to tell her," Kagome predicted (…. I swear I did not tell her).

"Anyways, its 7:00 and they're leaving at 8:00, let's get started," Kiyomi declared.

"Of course!" Izayoi replied.

She clapped her hands and, suddenly, her assistants came out of nowhere with racks of clothes, makeup, and hair supplies.

"These are beautiful! You definitely have a sense of fashion!" Kagome commented.

"Sweetheart, I invented fashion," she replied striking a pose.

They laughed and got started.

_With the guys:_

The guys were sitting in the room, along with Rin.

"What are you suppose to wear?" Inuyasha asked.

"I have no idea," Miroku asked.

(Me: And that's why you have me)

"Oh yeah," Hitoshi recalled.

(Me: Now then, Miroku, got to Inuyasha's room)

"Should I be scared?" Miroku asked.

(Me: Of course not… NOW GET IN THE DAMN ROOM AND STRIP!)

"Yeah, you should be scare," Sesshoumaru said.

They all sweat dropped anime style as Miroku hesitantly walked into the door. They jumped as they heard the click of the lock.

_Outside the dorm building: _

(A/N: Just in case, I do not own any of these combinations of clothes, so get away lawyers. Oh, and if you don't know what this stuff looks like, Google it).

"Alright everyone prepared to be amazed, for I am about to show you an autumn beauty… Gabriele!" she cried (Autumn beauty cuz it's like fall, and I know what you're thinking they just got back from the beach, well it was hotter there and they were bored so yeah. That's my excuse and I'm sticking to it).

Her main assistant stood before her his blonde hair with black highlights covering his right eye.

"Yes boss?" he asked with an accent (like Bruno).

"Show them my masterpiece," she ordered.

"Yes," he said.

He disappeared and came out with someone in a black blanket and then quickly pulled it off. It was Sango, and she looked absolutely gorgeous! Her apparel was a red AX Paris satin shift dress with a black brooch and corsage belt, a Celine Herringbone tweed jacket, and black Venancio pumps. Her accessories included a Dune Diamanté clutch, a plastic ring with rose, and a red vine bracelet. For her makeup, she had on Hourglass Extreme Sheen lip-gloss and red eye shadow. And, to top it all off, her brown hair, which was usually in a high ponytail, now hung down her back in soft wavy tresses that were wavy enough to have a natural look with her bangs swept lightly to the side. The guys gaped at the sight before them.

(Me: She looks beautiful Izayoi, now it's my turn)

Everyone turned their heads to the direction of the opening lobby doors. There stood Miroku looking like a skater with his mouth agape as he stared at Sango. His outfit consisted of a red t-shirt with big black bold letters that said "DCSKATEBOARDINC", dark slightly baggy jeans that were faded around the knees, a black and red Dcma Collected Respected Hoodie, and black and red DC shoes. They stared at each other for a long while.

"Sango… you look beautiful!" Miroku breathed.

"Thanks, you look good too," she said blushing and turning away from his gaze.

"Now then, let's go to the fair!" Kagome squealed.

_At the fair with Inuyasha and Kagome:_

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha let's play that game!" Kagome shouted pointing to the target practice booth.

Kagome dressed in a black waffle cowl neck cardigan, dark blue Laguna skinny stretch jeans, and Elinor leather booties. She was wearing clear lip-gloss, her hair was in a side ponytail with sleek, swept bangs that brush slightly over her forehead, and tendrils contrasting the other side, and the ponytail tail had big curls in smaller sections.

Inuyasha was wearing a grey shirt with double stripes and the sleeves rolled up, a black tie, dark slightly baggy jeans, and black and white DC shoes. His hair was in a high ponytail.

"Oh god, I'm gonna die" he groaned as she dragged him over to the booth.

_With Miroku and Sango:_

Miroku and Sango had been having a great time and were now walking through the fair.

(Me: Ok you've been doing great so far now ask her if she wants to ride the Farris wheel. Yeah I know it's cliché but do it)

He nodded and asked, "Sango would you like to ride the Farris wheel?"

"Sure," she replied brightly.

They headed for the Farris wheel and when they got there, the line was very long.

'_What now?' _he asked.

(Me: Don't worry)

Suddenly, everyone in front of them ran away.

'_What did you do?"_

(Me: I told them some famous dude was here)

He rolled his eyes and made his way to the front. They boarded a box and slowly made their way to the top.

(Me: All right then Mr. Control Box; let's just freeze this ride for exactly 10 minutes)

When they made it to the top the Farris wheel, it froze. Sango yelped and clung to Miroku and he automatically put his arm around her shoulder.

"Sango, what's wrong?" he asked.

"W-why did the ride stop!" she asked with a muffled voice as she dug her face in his chest.

(Me: Work with it!)

"Uh, it's ok my dear, I'm sure it'll will start back up any second now," he assured.

(Me: Yeah, try 9 minutes and 49 seconds now go!)

He took a deep breath and pried her from his arm. She looked at him with confusion and hurt all over her face. That visage of hers, a simple glance and he became weak at the knees. He was so confused, he couldn't tell the woman he loved how he felt! He growled in frustration.

"Miroku, what's the matter?" she asked.

"You're what's the matter Sango!" he shouted.

"W-what?" she asked getting up slowly.

"You're so frustrating! Every time I look at you, my legs tremble slightly, my heart pounds just thinking about you. Sango, I'm terrified of what you do, I have never felt this before. When you leave me, my body is engulfed with sadness and need," he walked up to her, trapped her against the wall of the small box, and cupped her face, "but when you're with me, I feel happiness, love, and lust. For first time, I have found a woman who has tolerated me long enough for me to have an undeniable love for her and, hopefully, her feelings are mutual. And now I ask this beauty before me if she would marry me and, of course bear my children."

He leaned in until his lips were almost touching hers.

"Yes…" she whispered.

He pressed his lips against hers in a light kiss, but it deepened and intensified as she returned it.

(Me: Cue fireworks)

Suddenly multi-colored fireworks burst in the sky, and the last one that burst formed a pink heart in the star-filled sky with the words 'May Our Love Last Forever' inside.

_With Kiyomi and Hitoshi:_

Kiyomi and Hitoshi walked hand in hand through the fair. Kiyomi was wearing a black Elizabeth and James Diamond wool-felt dress that ended at mid thigh with a low v-back, a scoop neck, and a diamond shape seem at the waist, a royal blue belted big-collared coat, and black Rocawear Mifie boots. She had on clear lip-gloss and blue eye shadow with her hair down in big curls. Hitoshi's attire was a royal blue element t-shirt, black slightly baggy jeans, a famous hat, and black vans.

"So are you having fun love?" Hitoshi asked.

"Of course, and thanks for the black teddy bear, it's adorable I love it!" she replied brightly flashing a pearly white smile.

"You are very welcome my dear, is there anything else you'd like to do?" he asked.

"I'm just glad to be here with you," she responded.

"Same here," he answered.

They walked in silence reveling in each other's presence.

'_Come to me'_

Kiyomi froze but kept the pace she had so Hitoshi wouldn't notice.

'_Masashi, what do you want?"_

'_I believe I have already told you, come to me'_

'_How?'_

'_Come to our old spot'_

'_And if I refuse'_

'_I'll kill Kagome and Sango'_

'_How you're not even here'_

'_I'm not but Naraku is. Kagome is at the shooting booth, there could be an accident and the gun will explode. Sango's hanging at the top of the Farris wheel, she could easily fall to her doom along with that monk'_

'…_.Fine I'll come, later'_

'_Now, and come alone. Don't tell anyone where you're going'_

'_Very well'_

She felt like she was about to throw up, he probably had found out about her mating with Hitoshi. She didn't want to go, but she couldn't let her sisters die. She unwound her hand from Hitoshi's hand. He looked at her with confusion and then concern once he saw the hint of fear in her eyes.

"Love, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I-I got to go," she stuttered.

She shoved her black bear in his arms and ran as fast as she could in her high heel boots, leaving a hurt Hitoshi behind. When she reached her dorm, she grabbed her keys, ran back outside, got into her Veyron, and drove off to Kyoto. A few minutes later, she arrived in front of an old park with woods at the back. She walked toward the woods and as she made it to the opening, she looked around cautiously for Masashi's traps. Seeing that it was safe she walked through the woods until she made it into a wide clearing. Memories rushed through her head making her press her hand to her forehead. Suddenly she felt an evil aura behind her but didn't turn around in fear she'd be beaten. Two cold arms crossed over her chest and a chin rested in the crook of her neck.

"Benvenuto ospizio."

**(Welcome home)**

**(A/N: Review!)**


	35. Tenshikun

**Enjoy!**

**P.S. Yesterday was my birthday! **

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**I do own Kiyomi, Hitoshi, Yuri, Yoko, Keichi, Hitomi, Akemi, Tetsuo, Takeshi, and Masashi because I made them up.**

_Last time:_

Two cold arms crossed over her chest and a chin rested in the crook of her neck.

"Benvenuto ospizio."

**(Welcome home)**

_This time:_

She froze at his choice of language. Italian, the language they had learned just so they could speak to each other without anyone being able to eaves drop.

"Che, avere voi dimenticai nostro segreto idioma?" he asked with fake hurt in his voice.

**(What, have you forgotten our secret language?)**

"Non," she replied emotionlessly.

**(No)**

"Allora, volei voi mente parla a lui ogni marchio noi discorso?" he asked.

**(Then, would you mind speaking it every time we talk?)**

"Per quale ragione?" she questioned.

**(Why?)**

"Della trascorso is un delizioso materia a tavola ricordare mio amore," he stated turning her face towards his.

**(Our past is a delightful thing to remember my love.)**

"Discorrere durante personalmente!" she snapped and jerked away from his hold.

**(Speak for yourself!)**

She glared at him with hate in her watering eyes.

"Come bidone voi discorrere cosi poco pesante da della trascorso dopo che voi did a tavola me?" she questioned angrily.

**(How can you speak so lightly of our past after what you did to me?)**

"Io did nulla ma amore voi Kiyomi, is un quei un crimine?" he retorted.

**(I did nothing but love you Kiyomi, is that a crime?)**

"Masashi, voi picchiare me e prese mio verginità quando io begged voi a tavola fermare; voi raped me!" she shouted.

**(Masashi, you beat me and took my virginity when I begged you to stop; you raped me!)**

"Io perduto dominare, io did non esoso a tavola penoso voi; io did non volere voi," he declared sadly.

**(I lost control, I didn't mean to hurt you; I didn't want to hurt you)**

Her face softened in hearing his words; he didn't want to hurt her. As those words repeated in her head, she was totally oblivious to the fact that he had backed her into a tree. Once she noticed she placed her hands on his chest about to push him away, but he just held her hands there with his and leaned his forehead against hers.

"Tutti io volere ebbene is a tavola sentisti voi chiamare me Tenshi-kun," he murmured softly.

**(All I want right now is to hear you call me Tenshi-kun)**

"Favore, lasciare me andàrsene," she pleaded shakily.

**(Please, let me leave)**

She looked up at him slowly as he released her and was shocked at the hurt in his eyes; the eyes of the real Tenshi-kun. She raised a shaky hand to cup a side of his face making him tense; yes, this was the Masashi she had grown to love. He let out a content sigh and closed his eyes.

"Tenshi-kun, is un quei reale voi?" she asked hopefully.

**(Tenshi-kun, is that really you?)**

His eyes remained closed as his content smile stretched into a malicious smirk, and when his eyes flashed open, they were glowing brightly. He pinned her wrists to the tree and crashed his lips against hers.

'_Why must you trick me like this'_ she thought.

'_Because it's so god damn funny' _he mocked.

He thrust his tongue into her mouth and she bit down hard. She pushed away from him tasting the metallic taste of blood in her mouth. He hissed in pain and she ran as fast as she could to get away from him, but when she made it to the middle of the clearing, he tackled her to the ground. He flipped her over so that she was laying on her back and slapped her across the face.

"A lui cera io usare a tavola istruire another lezione!" he spat.

**(It looks like I need to teach you another lesson!)**

She kicked and screamed as he tore off her clothes until she was naked. He, once again, crashed his lips against hers as he squeezed her breasts making her whimper. He tore away from her lips and took a nipple into his mouth biting down hard and sucking the blood he had drawn as he listen to her scream. He moved to the other breast and fought to restrain her as he mercilessly tortured her breast. She jerked her head away when he tried to kiss her. He growled and wrenched her face back towards him

"Tua feisty mente has returned io vedere. Sebbene a lui might sua un fila negli, io am going avere a tavola vomico a lui nuovamente," he stated.

**(Your feisty spirit has returned I see. Although it might be a turn on, I'm going to have to break it again)**

He dug his claws in her sides and dragged them down to her hip. She winced not wanting him to gain satisfaction from her screams. She kicked and pushed trying to get him off, but she was too late. He had cut her up badly and now there was nothing stopping him from taking her. He released his manhood from the confines of his white jeans and thrust roughly inside her. She screamed in pain as he took her hard and fast. He could feel her power flowing through him; he wanted more.

"A lui has been cosi vasto allora io avere been di dentro voi, io avuto dimenticai come buono voi toccare e come grandioso tua potenza is, io debbono avere di più," he urged.

**(It has been so long since I have been inside you, I had forgot how good you feel and how wonderful your power is, I must have more)**

He thrust inside her hard and pulled out slow repeatedly. She cried out and tried to push him out of her but it just made him angry. He thrust harder and faster than before and was literally driving her into the ground. She cried out begging for him to stop but he continued and made his thrusts even more painful than the last. They moaned as his release erupted inside her. He withdrew himself from her and collapsed. Her power was stronger than before it left him weak , but he forced himself off her anyways and zipped up his jeans. He stood up and admired his work; she was bruised, cut, and bleeding from the neck down, she was lucky he had been merciful. He knelt beside her and gazed at her beautiful body. She was crying silently as he rubbed and caressed her body. He ran his fingers across her aching entrance and thrust three fingers inside her making her arch her back and groan in pain. He withdrew his fingers and licked her essence from them hungrily and then leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. He then left a small note on her stomach, got up, and walked away.

"MASASHI YOU BASTARD!" Hitoshi snarled pouncing on him.

They went at it until Hitoshi flung him against a boulder and he disappeared. Hitoshi turned back to Kiyomi and growled at the site; she was so beat up. Why didn't she tell him where she was going? He walked up and knelt by her side. He brushed some stray strands from her tear stained face.

"Io am scusa," she whispered weakly.  
**(I am sorry)**

His eyes widened at her words; she spoke Italian? His eyes softened.

"Shh mio amore, voi avere done nulla fasullo, ebbene giacere," he hushed.

**(Shh my love, you have done nothing wrong, now rest)**

She smiled weakly and sadly said, "Negli meno di tutti io potere ebbene un quei Tenshi-kun is reale morto."

**(At least I know now that Tenshi-kun is really dead)**

With that said, she drifted off to sleep.

**(A/N: Review!)**


	36. Debates and Explanations

**Enjoy!**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**I do own Kiyomi, Hitoshi, Yuri, Yoko, Keichi, Hitomi, Akemi, Tetsuo, Takeshi, and Masashi because I made them up.**

_Last time:_

She smiled weakly and sadly said, "Negli meno di tutti io potere ebbene un quei Tenshi-kun is reale morto."

(At least I know now that Tenshi-kun is really dead)

With that said, she drifted off to sleep.

_This time:_

Kiyomi woke up to a pitch-black room and felt herself pressed against something cold. She panicked thinking it was Masashi, screamed, and kicked whoever it was off the bed. She ran wincing at how much pain she was in and not knowing where the door was since her usually, advanced vision was clouded from sleep. Whoever was in bed with her now grabbed her by the wrist and hugged her. She squirmed in the person's hold, her senses were messed up all she could smell was Masashi and everything else was still waking up because of sleep.

"Kataki, shh you're fine it's just me," a familiar voice said.

She stopped and let out a relieved sigh. Hitoshi lead her over to the bed and turned on the lamp. She didn't look at him.

"I-I thought you were Masashi and I panicked, I am sorry. It's just that you were so cold…" she trailed off wrapping her arms around herself.

"Oh sorry, I just got back from a run. I didn't mean to wake you," he apologized.

"Its fine," she assured still not looking at him.

She could feel his eyes on her and fidgeted under his gaze.

"Why won't you look at me?" he asked.

"Uh, I'm tired I want to go to bed," she said quickly crawling over to her side.

She lay on her side and looked at the dim lighted wall in front of her. She couldn't look at him, not after what had happened a _second _time. She felt so depressed; she thought that maybe, just maybe, the Masashi she knew and loved was somewhere inside that sadistic bastard, but it was all just an act to lure her in; and it worked _again_. The worst part was, when he told her that he didn't want to hurt her, she believed him. Why hadn't her black and white side come out? She was confused and just wanted to lie there forever. Then she felt soft lips on her shoulder, which trailed up to her neck. She placed her hand at the back of Hitoshi's head and ran her hand through the short hair.

"I'm not mad at you in any way love," he assured.

"I don't know how you couldn't, I just had sex with another man," she replied.

"No you didn't, you were raped by another man," he stated sternly.

"Yes, and that same man raped me 6 years ago and I let it happen again," she retorted.

"You're missing the key word in that sentence 'raped'. Kiyomi that man raped you when he was what 14 or 15, he's obviously strong if he was able to overpower _you_. Now, 6 years later, when his power and strength has doubled 100 fold, you think it's your fault. I see no sense in that whatsoever!" he shouted.

She was silent, why'd she have to get a smart one! She turned over to face him and noticed that he was only in black boxers, and their noses were almost touching.

"Why do you have to be sexy _and_ smart?" she muttered.

"Because I'm a Scorpio," he replied kissing her nose (Scorpios are awesome :P).

She pouted with her bottom lip sticking out. He smirked, leaned in, and held it between his teeth. He nibbled on it and then moved up to capture her mouth with his. She moaned and returned the kiss eagerly. Their tongues fought for dominance and, like always, Hitoshi won. He roamed her mouth for a while and then pulled away smiling at the always-cute pout on her face. He turned away from her and lay on his side.

"Why'd you stop," she whined.

"You're on punishment," he said turning.

"For what?" she asked in outrage.

"Durante no telling me voi bidone discorrere Italiano," he stated with fake sadness.

**(For not telling me, you can speak Italian)**

"Voi giammai esortato," she pointed out.

**(You never asked)**

"Pari," he shrugged.

**(Still)**

She continued to pout and then she got an idea. She crawled over to him and trailed kisses up his neck. She nibbled on his ear making him moan.

"Aww, ebbene narare me, come bidone mio minuscolo principe toccare migliore?"

**(Aww, now tell me, how can I make my little prince feel better?)**

He smirked and pinned her to the mattress. She winced not going unnoticed by Hitoshi.

"Io bidone pensare da un poca ways, quei is, se voi sono sù a tavola a lui," he whispered huskily.

**(I can think of a few ways, that is, if you are up to it)**

"Della reale quesito is, sono voi sù a tavola a lui," she shot back.

**(The real question is, are you up to it)**

_Later that Tuesday morning:_

"Please Kiyomi, don't push yourself," Sesshoumaru pleaded.

Everyone had left Kiyomi behind so she wouldn't go to school since she was hurt. She woke up, saw that she was going to be late, and got dress in record time, but then she noticed that someone took her car. However, there was one left, Sesshoumaru's car. Just in time, she hopped in the back seat so he wouldn't see her, and bada-bing bada-boom they were at school.

"Sesshy, I'm fine, I have gone to school in worst conditions than this. Now I don't want you worrying about me all day, you need to do something productive, other than paying attention in class," she suggested.

"Like what?" he asked falling right into her trap.

"Oh I don't know; join the football team, enter the drama club, mate with Rin…." She trailed off.

"What was that?" he asked irately.

"Join the football team?"

"After that."

"Enter the drama club?

"After that!"

"…I have no clue what you're talking about."

"……."

"Oh! You mean the one about mating with Rin!"

"Yeah…," he mumbled.

"Why, does it bother you?" she questioned.

"Ha, nothing bothers this Sesshoumaru," he huffed.

"Wow what a loser, can't even admit it to your own sister," she stated shaking her head.

He stayed silent as they went to their first class.

_At break:_

Kiyomi walked up to the group's table at break and sat by Hitoshi, everyone's eyes widened.

"K-Kiyomi, I thought you were at home," Kagome stuttered.

"Oh I was, until I heard the screeching of tires!" she snapped.

They all laughed nervously.

"I swear if there is one scratch on my car, whoever was driving dies," she stated seriously.

They all looked at Inuyasha who gulped.

"Now tell me," she started crossing her legs and folding her arms over her chest, "what possessed you all to think it was a good idea to leave me at home."

"Well it sounded like you were in a lot of pain, I mean, earlier this morning, you were moaning and-," Sango stopped as she saw the bright red blush on her face.

(Me:….That is so disturbing)

"Oh god, you mean-," Inuyasha started.

She looked at her lap and nodded. Hitoshi grinned, pulled her on his lap, and kissed her on the cheek.

"Yeah, that's how you know her and Sesshoumaru are related," he stated laughing.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Sesshoumaru said taking a sip of his soda.

"Oh yes Sesshoumaru, harder, deeper," Miroku moaned imitating one of Sesshoumaru's past girlfriends.

He choked on his soda and they all laughed at him.

"Tell us Sesshoumaru why is Rin absent?" Miroku asked.

"She isn't feeling well," he lied.

"Why, is she still sore from last night?" Inuyasha asked laughing.

Sesshoumaru blushed and was glad that Kiyomi cut back in.

"Anyways, setting Sesshoumaru's kinky ways aside, even if I was in pain I would've gone to school," she argued.

"Why?" Sango asked.

Kiyomi sighed, "Last night, Masashi wasn't my only problem…Naraku was there too."

Kagome's eyes widened.

"That night before I ran off, Masashi spoke to me in my head telling me to come to him. When I refused he said that he would kill Kagome and Sango, and, when I asked how, he said that Naraku was there and would cause Sango to fall from the Farris wheel and make the gun Kagome was using have 'technical difficulties'. I, knowing Naraku far too well, knew that Naraku wouldn't kill Kagome but he would take her. I decided that I'd rather be raped than watch one sister die and the other one traumatized. Though the reason why I decided to come to school was for the fact that I couldn't sense Naraku when he was at the fair, which is a big problem considering his already high stealth," she explained.

They all gaped at her amazed at how well she thought that through. Kagome and Sango's eyes watered and they jumped from their seats and hugged Kiyomi.

"What's this for?" she asked.

"You were willing to exchange your life for ours," Sango said.

"Thank you Yomi," Kagome said letting her tears fall.

Kiyomi smiled and hugged them back.

"I rather die knowing I saved my sisters' life than live knowing I didn't do anything to save them," she said.

"How touching," a cold voice said from behind them.

"Yes quite," another cold voice said.

The girls tensed and the boys growled, even Miroku. It was Masashi and Naraku.

**(A/N: Dun dun duuunnnn! Teehee don't kill me review!)**


	37. You Just Got Told In Italian

**Ok I know some of you probably hate me for putting Masashi and Naraku in the school *dodges bullets and arrows*, but I promise there is a good reason. Enjoy!**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**I do own Kiyomi, Hitoshi, Yuri, Yoko, Keichi, Hitomi, Akemi, Tetsuo, Takeshi, and Masashi because I made them up.**

**READ THIS:**** C'mon, people give me some creative names please. Enjoy!**

_Last time:_

The girls tensed and the boys growled, even Miroku. It was Masashi and Naraku.

_This time:_

"You look surprised," Naraku stated.

"Sereno, did voi pensare io was going a tavola equanime dare sù because quei accopiare da vostra got me quando io was debole? Ha, voi debbono non potere me quei ebbene, forse io should enlighten voi un bit di più," he suggested.

**(Yeah, did you think I was going to just give up because that mate of yours got me when I was weak? Ha, you must not know me that well, maybe I should enlighten you a bit more)**

Kiyomi took a deep breath, let go of her sisters, walked right up to him, and stared him right in the eye with a blank expression.

"Io am non paura da voi anymore e io volli non eremo mio epoca waiting durante della ancorare io knew tutti questi years ago," she declared sharply.

**(I am **_**not **_**afraid of you anymore and I will **_**not **_**waste my time waiting for the guy I knew all those years ago)**

His eyes widened at the abrupt statement.

"Voi knew pari come a tavola vomico me e voi did, ma voi didn't fermare, voi waited until io was spatola negli tua mani. Voi avere tortured me durante ears facente sicuramente io volei giammai realizzare, quite voi fare ebbene, quei am stronger than voi sono. Pure, voi già potere quei don't voi?" she smirked.

**(You knew exactly how to break me and you did, but you didn't stop, you waited until I was putty in your hands. You have tortured me for years making sure I would never realize, as I do now, that I **_**am**_** stronger than you are. However, you already know that don't you)**

"Sentisti quite voi minuscolo bi-," he started.

**(Listen here you little bi-)**

He grabbed her shoulder. She grabbed his wrist and through him across the room. She walked up to him as he tried to get up, crouched down next to him, grabbed his chin, and snapped his head toward her.

"No Masashi, voi sentisti," she hissed, "se voi, Naraku, ovvero qualche da tua _amici_ posare un ditto sopra mio famiglia ovvero amici, io volli non esitare a tavola uccidere voi."

**(No Masashi, you listen; if you, Naraku, or any of your **_**friends **_**lay a finger on my family or friends, I will not hesitate to kill you)**

He glared at her and then started laughing hysterically. He slapped her hand off his face, grabbed her wrists, and pulled her on his chest.

"Don't pensare voi sono tutti elevato e mighty equanime because voi knocked me da quei uno epoca. Io bidone accettare voi qualche epoca io volere, cosi don't obliare ove tua posto is," he whispered menacingly.

**(Don't think you are all high and mighty just because you knocked me out that one time. I can take you any time I want, so don't forget where your place is)**

"Io haven't; io equanime found a lui," she shot back.

**(I haven't forgotten; I just found it)**

He smirked, pulled her closer, released her wrists, cupped her face, and leaned in. She put her hand on his face and slammed it into the floor leaving a dent. She got up and started to walk back to the table. Hitoshi pulled her back on his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist. She smiled and kissed him on the lips making Masashi growl. They got up and walked to P.E. class.

"Andare a tavola inferno!" Masashi shouted.

**(Go to hell!)**

"Voi andare primo," they shot back in unison.

**(You go first)**

He growled and punched the wall making a hole.

"Pathetic," Naraku said shaking his head.

"Shut the fuck up! This plan is far from over!" he yelled heading for P.E. as well.

**(A/N: Yeah I know it's short but it just felt right ending it there. Anyways review!)**


	38. Shippo!

**Enjoy!**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**I do own Kiyomi, Hitoshi, Yuri, Yoko, Keichi, Hitomi, Akemi, Tetsuo, Takeshi, and Masashi (The Solstice Rose) because I made them up.**

**ATTENTION READERS, I MEAN IT:** **Ha, I came up with a name myself. The group of characters I made are called The Solstice Rose. Why? Read the rest of the story! **

_Last time:_

**I do own Kiyomi, Hitoshi, Yuri, Yoko, Keichi, Hitomi, Akemi, Tetsuo, Takeshi, and Masashi because I made them up.**

_This time: _

The group stood in a circle chatting along with Bankotsu who was oblivious to the fact that Masashi and Naraku were at the school (uh-oh). Masashi and Naraku then walked into the room and all hell broke loose. Out of nowhere, Bankotsu pulled out Banryu and lunged at the two, successfully cutting the sides of their faces. They went at it until, just when Masashi was about to hit Bankotsu square in the face, Kiyomi stepped in front of him making Masashi freeze. He glared at her and kept his hand there as she held his glare.

"Flamé de mon chemin!" he snapped.

**(Out of my way!)**

'_So you're speaking French now? Oh, because Hitoshi can speak Italian so you don't want him to hear our conversations. Ha, cute, I can handle that' _she mocked.

"Non, moi pensenz moi fait it clair parce que if tu pondre un doigt allume mon friends ou famille moi would tuons tu," she reminded.

**(No, I think I made it clear that if you lay a finger on my friends or family I would kill you)**

"Puits parce que friend de son juste essaya en tuons moi!" he defended.

**(Well that friend of yours just tried to kill me)**

"Tu sommes un mailloche serviteur maintenant; dispenser chez it," she shot back sharply.

**(You are a big boy now; deal with it)**

He glared at her as she and Bankotsu walked away and growled when Hitoshi walked up to him.

"What do you want," he snapped.

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to let you know..." he started.

"What!" Masashi yelled impatiently.

"Moi parler Français aussi," he informed with a smug grin.

**(I speak French also)**

Masashi snarled as he walked back to the group where they were explaining to Bankotsu the situation. Then Commander Fujiyoshi came out and told them to stretch. They were confused but started anyways. They started with the arms and made their way down to their legs, that's when Hitoshi came behind Kiyomi.

"Would you like to use _my _technique," he whispered huskily.

"As long as you behave," she said lying on the floor.

He knelt by her and teased, "No promises."

She giggled. He put his hand under her knee and pushed it back slowly, until he was once again, inches apart from her lips. He then moved to the next one and did the same. He leaned in and she closed her eyes expectantly, but he pulled away and put her leg down. He snickered at the look she gave him and gasped when she pulled him down and kissed him. He moaned as their tongues fought and this time she won. She roamed his mouth and then pulled away. He leaned back in but she pressed a finger against his lips.

"I don't think so Mr., you're on punishment," she teased.

"For what?" he asked.

"Durant non racontant moi, tu parler Français

**(For not telling me, you speak French)**

"Oh very cute. Why are you so smart and sexy," he questioned imitating her.

"Because I'm a Leo," she shot back kissing his nose (There you go Sonya).

They laughed and Hitoshi helped her up.

"Alright everyone, today you will have free time because I can barely speak as it is," he explained in a scratchy voice.

"Yes Sir!" they all saluted and head for the bleachers.

The group sat down on the top of the bleachers talking except Kiyomi who seemed to be in deep thought.

"What's on your mind?" Miroku asked.

"Oh, nothing, it's just that I've been thinking that maybe I should get a job," she replied.

"Why, you and your mate are both loaded," Inuyasha, pointed out.

"How did you-," she started.

"Kagome told me everything," he answered

She glared at Kagome playfully and said, "Besides the fact that I'm rich, I still want to provide for me and my future family with the money I earn."

Hitoshi blushed at her last statement.

"K-Kataki, you want to start a family?" he asked.

"Well yeah, don't you?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course, I just wish you would have told me sooner," he said.

"Well on the subject of children, I wouldn't mind having some baby hanyous running around," Kagome muttered blushing.

Inuyasha's ear perked up at hearing that and he imagined holding a beautiful baby girl in his arms. He smiled warmly and put an arm around her shoulder.

"Me neither," he agreed.

Then Miroku did his infamous proposal; he knelt in front of Sango, took her hand in his, and looked her in the eye.

"Lady Sango, would you be so kind as to bear my children?" he asked.

Sango laughed and said, "Dear monk, I accept your proposal."

They all laughed.

"So Yomi, what kind of job do you want?" Bankotsu asked.

"I was thinking a waitress,' she answered.

(Me: Well what do ya know; there are openings for four bartenders and three waitresses at a club downtown)

"Sweet Buddha, what did you do to those seven innocent people?" Miroku shouted.

(Me: I just sent them to Canada, gosh)

"Why Canada?" Hitoshi asked.

(Me: Well I asked them where they wanted to go and they said Canada. When I asked why they said cuz, they have good ham there)

"Weirdos," Inuyasha muttered.

(Me: I know right)

_At the club downtown…_

"'The Club', what a creative name," Kiyomi said sarcastically.

They were standing in front of a rather wide building that was painted black. They walked inside and saw that it was actually set up very well. The walls were painted a lovely scarlet red and the floors were black. Red and black wooden tables that were bolted to the ground were aligned neatly in a diagonal sort of pattern with matching chairs. In the middle of every black table, there was a transparent vase with a single red rose and at every red table; there was a transparent vase with a black rose in it. There was a long bar connecting from one wall to the other with alcohol they didn't know existed lined up on shelves behind it. Across the room from the door was a stage; it had no stripper poles thank God. Kiyomi studied the nearest black rose by her as if in a trance.

"Beautiful isn't it," a seductive voice said from behind her.

She jumped and turned around to see a _very _attractive man. He was tall and very well built with cream-colored skin, green eyes, and orange hair. He was wearing a black suit with the jacket open revealing a white undershirt that had a few buttons undone.

"Yes it's very beautiful," she responded.

"Well, I'm glad a lovely lady, such as yourself, agrees. I'm Shippo Kitsune, the owner of this club how may I help you?" he asked politely kissing her hand (Ok I know what you're thinking, but I saw a picture of older Shippo and he was cute, so don't judge me!)

"Well me and my friends heard there were six openings and we were wondering if we could have an application," she responded politely.

"Well do you all have experience in this line of work?" he asked standing up.

"Yes," they all said.

"Then you're hired! I can get your personal information tomorrow. You start tomorrow at 8:00 but I prefer you come early so you can get your uniforms," he explained.

"Ok thanks," Kagome said.

"You are very welcome my dear. Besides, it has been a while sense I've actually had _attractive _female employees. And my prayers have been answered greatly, for the heavens have sent me three angels!" he shouted looking up at the ceiling.

The girls blushed and giggled.

"You are quite the charmer Mr. Kitsune," Sango said.

"Please call me Shippo," he insisted.

"Ok, well, we should be getting home; lots of homework to do," Miroku said grabbing his Sango's hand and leading her to the door.

Inuyasha put his arm around Kagome's shoulder and walked out the door along with Hitoshi who snaked an arm around Kiyomi's waist.

Just when he was about to step out he said, "We all look forward to working with you Mr. Kitsune."

**(A/N: REVIEW!)**


	39. You Are The Only Man For Me

**Enjoy!**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**I do own The Solstice Rose because I made them up.**

_Last time:_

Just when he was about to step out he said, "We all look forward to working with you Mr. Kitsune."

_This time:_

"I don't know about this Shippo guy," Inuyasha said.

It was 7:21 and they were walking through town on their way to their new job. They were going to take Kiyomi's care but after they stole it the other morning, she refused.

"Why?" Sango asked.

"What do you mean why? He was all over you guys yesterday," Hitoshi slightly growled.

"And you guys liked it," Miroku pouted.

The girls looked at them, honestly confused until realization hit them. They started snickering.

"What's so funny?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's so cute that you guys are jealous," Kiyomi answered.

"I'm not jealous," they defended in unison.

"Yeah, ok, sure," Kagome, said.

A few minutes later, they arrived in front of 'The Club', and, just when they were about to enter, Shippo burst the double doors open.

"Welcome my dears! Oh and others," he exclaimed with disappointment when he saw Hitoshi, Inuyasha, and Miroku.

"Hey Shippo," the girls greeted

The guys just nodded.

"Well come on in, so you can change into your uniforms," he sang excitedly.

"I'm somewhat scared to see," Sango joked nervously.

"Oh don't worry you'll be covered up plenty. I am a gentlemen and I would never allow my employees to be exposed in such a way when thugs and perverts come in here daily," he promised.

"Notice how they never mentioned that," Hitoshi whispered to Miroku.

"Either way they won't have to worry about perverts," Inuyasha said cracking his knuckles.

"Very good, now follow me," Shippo said in a bored tone.

Inuyasha growled quietly as they followed Shippo to a door in the building that said 'Employees Lounge'. He opened the door for the ladies and 'accidently' shut it when the guys tried to step through. The lounge was very nice; it had red and black furniture such as couches and chairs, the walls were black and the floors were scarlet.

"Ima kill that little twerp," Inuyasha growled.

"I just might help you with that," Hitoshi agreed with an irate look on his face.

"Now, now let's not act so hostile towards the man, at least he hasn't touched them yet," Miroku explained.

As if on cue Shippo 'accidentally' brushed his hand across Sango's butt, which she didn't notice but Miroku did. His eye twitched (weird).

"You were saying," Inuyasha mocked.

"All rationality is gone," he growled.

"Thought so," Hitoshi said.

"Alright then, here are your uniforms," Shippo said throwing them to the guys.

The guys uniform consisted of simple black slacks, a red silk dress shirt, a black tie, and a black waist apron.

"And now, for you lovely ladies," Shippo beamed.

He brought out a rack with three female uniforms. The female uniform consisted of a black silk short-sleeved button up work shirt with red buttons, a silk red skirt about an inch below mid thigh with black lace frills at the end, a black waist apron with red outlining it, and black heels.

"Oh wow it's so cute!" Kagome squealed.

"I know we are so taking pictures!" Kiyomi replied.

"I'm glad you like them, but I suggest you all get ready because we open at 8:00 and its 7:46," he ordered.

"Alright," they said and headed for the employee bathrooms.

The guys came out first followed a few minutes later by the girls. Kiyomi had her arms wrapped around her chest for some reason.

"Kiyomi, is there something wrong with the uniform?" Shippo asked.

"Well yeah, it fits just fine except when I need to button it up in the…chest area," she answered blushing.

Hitoshi smiled and walked up to her. He removed her arms from her chest and saw that it was indeed too small. He placed his hand on the button just below her chest and eventually got it through the hole. He continued this until he had made it three buttons from the top.

"There, it may be uncomfortable but it's buttoned," he said with a triumphant grin.

"Thanks," she thanked blushing.

"What, did you think I was gonna let you walk out like that?" he questioned.

"This, this, and these are mine meaning no one else can look or touch," he declared pointing to her lips, butt, and chest.

She smirked.

"And this, this, and this are mine meaning if anyone touches them they die," she shot back pointing to his lips, butt, and grabbing his manhood.

"Whoa there people, not in front of the boss," Shippo half teased.

"We're sorry, it's just that out of everyone we know, Hitoshi and Kiyomi are the kinkiest," Kagome mocked.

"Uh excuse me? We aren't the ones who do it while talking on the phone," Hitoshi pointed out.

"You are all wrong it's obviously Sesshoumaru and Rin," Miroku stated.

They all nodded.

"Anyways… let's get started," Shippo said.

He gave them instructions and items for what they needed for their positions and left to his office. They were doing a great job and were actually enjoying themselves. The girls were the ones who kicked the most ass since men kept touching them and women were all over their mates. Then, four familiar faces came through the door. The first three were Kouga, Keichi, and Hiten but the other…

"Oh sweet Jesus," Kagome groaned.

It was Hojo; he is a boy she had gone to school with since junior high and he was madly in love with her. Kouga strolled up to her from the table he and the guys had picked out.

"Hey Ka-," he started.

Kagome pressed a finger against his lips pleading with him through her eyes to be quiet as she shielded the side of her face with her tray. He looked at her with confusion and worry in his eyes. He nodded to show he understood, so she removed her finger from his lips.

"Kagome what's wrong?" he asked.

"You see that guy over there," she asked pointing at Hojo, "I don't want him to see me, so could you please not say my name?"

"Sure, do you want me to take care of him for you?" he asked grinning.

She laughed quietly, "No thanks, but I'll be ready to take your order in a few."

He nodded and walked back to his table and explained to Hiten and Keichi about her situation. She sighed and relief. Kiyomi and Sango walked up to her.

"You want us to be his waitresses for the night?" Sango asked.

"Yes please," Kagome said.

"Alright then, let me get these orders to Chef Buso and I'll be right over there," Kiyomi assured.

Kiyomi went behind the bar and to a little window that lead to the kitchen. A very…round man appeared behind the window. He was dressed in a chef outfit and looked exactly like those painted pictures of Santa Claus, minus the beard. Through the night, he and Kiyomi had become friends. He was Italian so when she first gave him an order, he tried to confuse her by speaking in Italian, and was surprised when she replied in Italian. He enjoyed having someone who spoke his native tongue and enjoyed her company.

"And what can I do for you my ameno socio," he asked in an Italian accent (he called her his lovely associate).

"Equanime got qualche di più orders durante voi," she said ripping a few papers from her note pad and giving them to him.

**(Just got some more orders for you)**

"Coming retto sù," he said.

**(Coming right up) **

"Grazie," she thanked.

**(Thanks)**

She walked up to Hojo's table and took out her notepad and pen.

"Good evening my name is Kiyomi and I will be your waitress this evening, may I take your order?" she asked politely.

"Oh, uh, yes- Kiyomi?" the man with short light brown hair and brown eyes said.

(Me: No, it's El Chupacabra)

"Nice to see you again Hojo," she replied.

"Same here, I haven't seen you since we graduated! How have you been and where's Kagome?" he asked eagerly looking around not hearing the voice.

"Well Kagome works here, I just haven't seen her yet," she lied.

"Oh well, uh, I'll have a glass of ice water please."

"Sure I'll be right back."

She walked behind the bar again and into the kitchen, got a glass, filled it with ice and water, and returned it to Hojo.

"Will there be anything else?" she asked.

"No but I'll tell you if there is," he assured.

She nodded and walked off. The rest of the night went by smoothly until it was time to go home. Kagome had walked out of the employee lounge with her regular clothes and Hojo had spotted her.

"Hey Higurashi," he called out.

Kagome froze and hesitantly turned around. She put on a fake smile, waved, and turned to walk away, but he wasn't giving up that easily. He caught up to her and smiled.

"You didn't plan on leaving without a hug, did you?" he teased hugging her.

She tried to pull away but she didn't have to. Hojo was lifted off the ground by the back of his shirt by none other than Inuyasha. Hojo looked at him confused thinking it was Kiyomi for a second.

"Mind explaining to me why your scrawny ass is all over my mate," Inuyasha growled.

"Mate?!" Hojo squeaked.

"Yeah, now answer the damn question!" Inuyasha snarled.

"She's a f-friend from h-high school. I-I just got e-excited I g-guess," he stuttered.

"Inuyasha put him down now," Kagome ordered sternly.

Inuyasha obeyed and dropped him unceremoniously on the ground.

"I meant gently," she said.

"You meant it but you didn't say it," Inuyasha pointed out.

"I thought it would be common sense," Kagome defended.

"For you maybe," he scoffed.

Hojo groaned and Kagome knelt by him.

"Are you ok Hojo," she asked.

"Uh, yeah I'm fine, something I didn't know existed popped, but I'm fine," he said wincing as he sat up.

"I'm sorry; Inuyasha gets really over protective sometimes. Inuyasha please apologize," Kagome asked pouting.

"That's not fair damn it!" he said trying to look away.

"Pwease Inu," she pleaded again.

"Damn it…..I'm sorry Hobo," he muttered.

"It's Hojo."

"And I should care why?"

"Anyways you're forgiven," he said getting up slowly.

"Wouldn't give a rats ass either way," Inuyasha shot back.

"I should be going I have to run some errands," he said walking quickly out the door.

"Inuyasha that was mean," Kagome said.

He sighed, "I know I just hate seeing other men touch you. You have no idea how hard it was to stay behind that bar."

She giggled and kissed him passionately.

She pulled away and breathed, "You are the _only _man for me."

**(A/N: Aww cute. REVIEW!)**


	40. Bloody Nose

**Hello my beautiful people! Sorry that I didn't post two chapters yesterday. I was starting a new story. I know what your think but I assure that I will finish this story and work on my new one. It's called I Would Have Never Guessed, so if you wanna read it there you go. Anyways enjoy!**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**I do own The Solstice Rose because I made them up.**

_Last time:_

She pulled away and breathed, "You are the _only _man for me."

_This time:_

Kagome was telling everyone about Hojo's encounter with Inuyasha as they walked back to the dorms. They all laughed.

"Yeah Hojo is somewhat of a pacifist, though he claims to be willing to 'fight' for Kagome's heart," Sango clarified.

"Yeah he's just an innocent stalker Inuyasha, nothing to be worried about," Kiyomi assured.

"Better," Inuyasha muttered.

When they were a few blocks from the dorms, Kiyomi stopped. She looked behind her and at an alleyway; did it just call for her? Hitoshi turned around noticing Kiyomi wasn't by his side. He saw her walking towards an alley and immediately grabbed her by the arm.

"Kiyomi, what are you doing?" he asked.

She was silent and finally spoke, "Hitoshi, I need you to take Kagome to her dorm and watch her for me."

"Why?"

"Naraku wants to speak with me."

"What! You want me to leave you to talk with him _alone_!

"Naraku won't hurt me; he knows that Masashi would kill him."

"What if Masashi is-!"

She kissed him deeply before he could say anything and pleaded, "Please Hitoshi, trust me. I need you to protect Kagome."

"Why can't Inuyasha?"

"Inuyasha doesn't know that Naraku molested her because I had that memory erased from her mind! She has no idea how much danger she's in!" Kiyomi snapped.

Her eyes widened and she slapped her hand over her mouth, she didn't mean to yell at him.

"I'm sorry Hitoshi, I'm just feeling a little stressed, I didn't mean to yell at you," she whispered.

He sighed and pulled her into his arms resting his chin on her head.

"It's ok love, I know this isn't easy for you. Just go and I'll watch Kagome," he assured.

"Thank you," she said.

She kissed him quickly and walked into the alley.

_With Hitoshi, Inuyasha, and Kagome:_

"Where'd you say Kiyomi went again?" Kagome asked.

"Uh, she forgot something at work," he lied.

"You let her go back to Shippo alone?" Inuyasha asked in disbelief.

"Of course, I trust her," he replied.

"So why didn't you go to your dorm?" Kagome asked.

"Is it a crime for me to hang out with my brother and sister-in-law?" he shot back.

She eyed him suspiciously making him fidget and then he decided to change the subject.

"Hold on, I just thought of something. If Inuyasha is both mine and Kiyomi's brother, who's brother-in-law is he?" he asked.

(Me: It's random but interesting)

"Yeah, well since Kiyomi's his blood relative I think he's your brother -in-law," Kagome said.

"Yeah but according to our birth records, he's legally my brother," Hitoshi said.

"Yeah but I think you'd rather he be Kiyomi's brother because, if you both are considered Inuyasha's siblings, that means you guys are siblings. And if that is so it will be considered incest and you guys won't have to worry about in-laws," Kagome concluded.

(Me: ….I understand. Translation: I have no idea what the fuck you're talking about)

"Honestly I don't care who's brother-in-law I am," Inuyasha said.

(Me: Translation: What the hell are they talking about?)

_With Kiyomi:_

"Naraku I know you're here, show yourself!" Kiyomi's voice echoed through the dark, narrow alley.

There was silence until Kiyomi made it to the middle of the alley.

"You know for someone I almost raped, Kagome only seems to hold resentment against me for beating you," Naraku said from behind her.

She turned around to see Naraku leaned against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Kagome is a very forgiving person, maybe she just hasn't forgiven you for being an accomplice of the rape of her sister," Kiyomi suggested coldly.

"Well I know that, but the memory of that one moment looked as if it was_ erased_ from her mind completely. You wouldn't know anything about that would you?" he whispered in her ear.

She shivered and asked, "Why would you care anyway?"

"Memories are precious especially that one and they shouldn't be erased."

"You're wrong! Kagome didn't deserve to remember something like that; she didn't deserve to suffer! Just like you don't deserve her!" she shouted.

He growled and slammed her face into the brick wall.

"Listen, you might be Masashi's bitch but you will not talk to me like that!"

"I…am not…Masashi's…bitch!" she screamed slamming her foot between his legs.

He groaned and fell to the ground and she huffed wiping the blood from her nose.

"If anything,_ you're_ Masashi's bitch," she spat kicking him in the gut and walking away.

_At Inuyasha and Kagome's dorm:_

Hitoshi, Kagome, and Inuyasha had just put in Madea Goes to Jail and were on the couch watching the previews until they heard someone come in the door.

"Hey Yomi, we just put in Madea Goes to Jail, you wanna-," Inuyasha stopped mid sentence and sniffed the air, "Yomi why do I smell your blood and why are you covering your nose?"

"Ok before you all freak out, I just want you to know that on my way back I ran into a pole. I'm ok I just had to crack my nose back in place, hence the bleeding," she explained.

She uncovered her nose and it was indeed bleeding.

"Yeah that sounds like you," Kagome said turning back to the movie, which was now at the menu.

Hitoshi stared wide-eyed at the blood pouring from her nose and clutched a pillow tightly. He shuddered as one drop of blood fell to the floor.

"Kataki, can you please clean up your nose before I lose control," he pleaded through clenched teeth (I know I make him sound like a vampire but he is one in my new story).

She nodded and went to the bathroom. He sighed in relief and released the pillow that was now punctured. She came back out and sat next to him and they all just stared at her.

"Well are you gonna start my favorite movie or what?" she asked mockingly.

Inuyasha nodded and pressed play.

"When we get home, you're telling me what really happened," he whispered in her ear.

**(A/N: Finally my 40****th**** chapter is done! Minus the author's note. REVIEW!) **


	41. Lean On Me

**Enjoy!**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**I do own The Solstice Rose because I made them up.**

_Last time:_

"When we get home, you're telling me what really happened," he whispered in her ear.

_This time:_

When Kiyomi and Hitoshi had gotten back to their dorm Kiyomi had told him everything, and she was currently in her room waiting for Hitoshi to get back from hunting Naraku . She sighed and looked at her dresser and was surprised to see a note there. She stood up and walked toward it, and, as she got closer, she noticed it had spots of blood on it; her blood. The last moment of her encounter flashed through her head and she remembered him throwing it on her stomach. She opened it and it read:

_My dear Kiyomi,_

_I have watched you from afar my dear and it saddens me that you have found another. But rest assure that I will save you from that bastard and take what is mine. Remember if you change your mind just say my name._

_The one you love,_

_Masashi_

She threw it down in disgust; she was finally figuring out that the man is a psychopath! She plopped back on her bed and continued to wait for Hitoshi. She heard the door slam and she rushed out her room and into the living room. She gasped as she saw his knuckles covered in blood and ran up to him.

"Baby, what happened!" she asked.

"I followed Naraku's scent into a forest and when I couldn't find him I got mad and broke every tree near me into a million pieces," he explained not looking at her.

She got up and got a first aid kit from one of the pantries. She sat down, took one of his hands, and started to disinfect the cuts. She wrapped the hand in white bandages and then moved on to the next. Hitoshi didn't look at her the whole time; was he mad at her? Once she was done, she set the first aid kit on the coffee table, turned his head gently toward her, and spoke,

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing."

"Don't you dare try to lie to me Hitoshi Takahashi!"

He was silent and stared at her blankly. He sighed in defeat and spoke,

"I'm sorry kataki, it's just that I feel like you find me…useless. Since the day I discovered my feelings for you were real, I've vowed that I would love and protect you; the problem is, you won't let me protect you! I understand that you've been hurt and all your life you've had no one to lean on but yourself, but you need to know that you can lean on me. You can't win every battle by yourself, and you can't expect me to watch it. You need to understand that I will _always _stand and fight by your side. Kiyomi, I love you; let me prove it."

She looked at the determination in his eyes, smiled, and shook her head. He was always right, she was like an open book to him! Tears fell from her eyes; no one had ever been there to support her except her old parents, and she didn't have that much time with them. She wiped away her tears quickly hating how much she was crying lately.

"I'll promise to lean on you if you promise not to leave me when I do," she mumbled looking into her lap.

He grinned, " "Don't leave me", ahh words I never get tired of."

**(A/N: It's 1:35 I'm tired as hell if there are any mistakes, tough. Review)**


	42. Planning For The Future

**Hello everybody! To those of you who checked out my new story, I would like to say thanks! Enjoy!**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**I do own The Solstice Rose because I made them up.**

_Last time:_

He grinned, ""Don't leave me", ahh words I never get tired of."

_This time:_

Everyone was currently sitting in the living room of the Takahashi mansion. They were just talking about random stuff until Izayoi brought up an important subject.

"So what date have you all set for the weddings?" she asked.

They all froze and realized that…they haven't even talked about the wedding.

"Well, uh, we haven't really thought about it," Sango said.

"Yeah I guess it just slipped our minds," Inuyasha agreed.

"Well that's why I'm here to plan it," she declared pulling out a planning book.

"I have an idea, how bout we have all our weddings in one," Kagome suggested.

"Yeah-," Kiyomi started.

"Absolutely out of the question," Izayoi cut off sternly.

"Why, I think it's a great idea," InuTaisho stated.

Izayoi sighed and explained, "That's what they all say until the day of the wedding starts getting closer. A wedding is a woman's big day, she thinks she wants to share it with another bride until they start disagreeing on things and stressing out. Then the women get competitive and are out for each other's throats. I mean I've actually seen women trying to kill each other! Anyways, what I'm trying to say is, this is your big day and I guarantee you won't want to share it."

"She has a point there," Miroku agreed.

"Yeah, and since our particular girls are violent, I suggest against it too," Hitoshi approved.

"All right then it's settled, now let's just figure out the dates," Izayoi squealed.

"Well I don't about you guys but ima leave this to the girls," Inuyasha said.

"Me too," Miroku and Hitoshi said in unison.

"Actually I've been meaning to talk with you guys about something, so how about we go for a walk?" Hitoshi suggested.

"Are we coming back alive?" Miroku asked cautiously.

"Of course…except Inuyasha," he teased.

"Well have fun and, Hitoshi, I want Inuyasha back here alive," Kagome ordered sternly.

"No promises!" he shouted and walked out the door with the guys.

_With the guys:_

The guys walked into a small café and looked around for a private area.

"Excuse me Miss, is there a private booth or area we can be seated at?" Hitoshi asked a young waitress.

Her eyes widened and a light blush dusted her cheeks.

"U-uh of course sir, right this way," she stuttered leading them to a booth in the back.

"Thank you," Inuyasha said and sat down.

"Um, can I get you anything?" she asked taking out a notepad.

"I'll have a glass of water please," Miroku sated politely.

"Me too," Inuyasha and Hitoshi said.

"Alright, I'll be back momentarily," she said smiling sweetly.

As she walked away, they noticed her starting to unbutton a few buttons on her white polo shirt and rolling up her skirt at the top to make it look shorter (Teehee I'm copying this from when I went to a Starbucks with my brother. It was hilarious; all the waitresses kept hitting on him and women were like drooling over him from their tables. Anyways, on with the story).

"Teenage girls," Inuyasha said rolling his eyes.

"Women period," Hitoshi declared gesturing with eyes to all the women drooling over them.

"Well these are the consequences of being sexy," Miroku sighed running his hand through his hair.

Hitoshi laughed and Inuyasha just rolled his eyes and smiled. The young waitress walked back to the table with a switch in her walk.

"Here you go," she said.

She leaned across the table and gave the first glass to Hitoshi. He accepted and flashed his engagement purposely, nodded, and thanked her. She frowned and held the tray out so Inuyasha and Miroku could get theirs. They thanked her and grabbed it with their left hands trying to hint to her that she couldn't have them. She pouted and walked away from the table.

"One down a room full to go," Inuyasha sighed.

"Anyways, what did you want to talk about?" Miroku asked.

Hitoshi took a sip of his water and then started, "I've just been thinking, we're getting married and we're going to be husbands, maybe even fathers. Like the girls said, we need to provide for our family, and well, I think buying a house is a good start."

"So you're suggesting we buy a house?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well, yeah. I know we're still only freshman, but wouldn't rather have your future with Kagome set before you graduate?" he asked.

"You got me there."

"The question is, where? Should we get some close to the college, work, or mom and dad?" Miroku questioned.

"Well how about Mt. Hakurei? It's a new neighborhood; maybe we can get three houses that are right next to each other," Inuyasha suggested.

"Perfect, Mt. Hakurei it is then!" Hitoshi confirmed.

"But they have to be two stories with a big backyard for the kids," Miroku pointed out.

"Of course," Hitoshi agreed.

"It's settled then lets head back home. Oh and let's keep it a surprise," Miroku said.

They left some money on the table and walked out the door.

**(A/N: Aww well aren't they just the most considerate and sensitive guys ever. *sigh* to bad Inuyasha isn't like that in real life. Inuyasha: I am! Me: Yeah, whatever lets you sleep at night. Anyways, REVIEW!)**


	43. April 7th

**Enjoy!**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**I do own The Solstice Rose because I made them up.**

_Last time:_

They left some money on the table and walked out the door.

_This time:_

"Alright then, it's decided! Kagome's wedding will be on December 19th and Sango's will be on February 14th," Izayoi declared.

"What about Kiyomi's wedding?" Hitomi asked.

"Oh, she hasn't told me yet. Well Kiyomi, have you chosen?" Izayoi asked.

Kiyomi tensed, she had no idea! She really didn't care as long as she married the man she loved. She closed her eyes.

'_Alright, just pick a month and a number between 1 and 31' _she told herself.

Then she saw something pass through her head. She saw herself sitting in a meadow under the moonlit sky and next to her was a man his face covered in a black shadow, enabling her to see his face. They were dressed in strange clothes; she was in two pieces of thick, white fur that covered her chest and her lower regions, and the man wore a thick, black piece of cloth that covered his lower area (like Kouga's). She knew that the girl was she, but she was a full demon in this image and the man was a hanyou. She watched as she looked at the man lovingly and he gave her the same look. He leaned her head against the girl's, well her, forehead and whispered,

"April 7th."

Then she was in a different place. She saw herself standing in the same man from the last dream's arms under a cherry blossom tree in feudal era clothing. She was wearing a black kimono with white swirls coming from the bottom and the man was wearing farmers' clothes. They were human; they looked into each other's eyes and kissed each other passionately. They broke away and the man whispered again,

"April 7th."

She smiled and opened her eyes to see everyone, even the guys who had just gotten home, staring at her.

"Well Kiyomi, have you decided?" Kagome questioned.

"April 7th," she whispered breathlessly.

"April 7th? Why does that sound familiar?" Hitoshi asked.

"Yes, you both are starting to remember!" Hitomi squealed.

"Remember what?" they asked in unison.

"It's all coming together," she squealed again.

She disappeared leaving the rest of them to continue their planning.

**(A/N: Yeah I know it's short but I finally know how to end this fic, but that won't be any time soon i assure you. REVIEW!!!)**


	44. Older Siblings Are Eviler

**Enjoy!**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**I do own The Solstice Rose because I made them up.**

_Last time:_

She disappeared leaving the rest of them to continue their planning.

_This time:_

Kagome and Inuyasha sat in his old room just reveling in each other's company. She sat up against the headboard while Inuyasha lay on her chest purring as she rubbed his ears. Kagome was in her own world as she thought about the nightmares she's been having. In her nightmares, Naraku had been, well….molesting her. It was horrible because she felt like it actually happened, as if she could feel those cold hands violating her. She snapped out of it as she felt open mouth kisses being trailed up her neck. He nipped and sucked until he made it to her mouth. She obliged willingly and let him slip his tongue into her mouth. She moaned as he rubbed her breast and roamed her mouth. They eventually pulled away for air and panted as they tried to catch their breath.

She smirked and cupped his face, "Have I ever told you what an amazing kisser you are?"

"You told me many times, just not in words," he whispered seductively.

She giggled and pushed him down so that she was on top. She rubbed her hands up and down his chest, leaned down toward his ears, and nibbled on him making him growl in pleasure.

"So what level am I on when it comes to kissing?" she asked.

"I don't know, how bout you give me a sample," he suggested coyly.

She smirked and pressed her lips against his, slipping her tongue in his mouth. His eyes widened at how willing and forceful she was, he liked it. He moaned and pulled her closer. She roamed his mouth and rubbed his ears making him moan louder. She pulled away so she could breathe and had to hold back a laugh at the blissful look on his face.

"So?" she pressed.

"…aaaaaaaahhhhhh," he sighed.

"Well YouTube viewers, we'll let you decide. Do you think Inuyasha rated Kagome's kissing as breathless?" Kiyomi asked a video camera that had been filming them the whole time.

"Or, do you think Inuyasha's reaction was called Distol Uranium Masticular Bi Acetone Systonic Shit? Nigahiga you guys rock I hope you don't mind that we used that," Hitoshi stated.

"You can vote now by adding a comment and we will reveal the results next week on," she started and then continued with Hitoshi, "Horny Siblings!"

"HITOSHI, KIYOMI!" Kagome and Inuyasha shouted in unison.

"Ah, hurry Sesshoumaru get the camera to the computer and post it!" Kiyomi shouted.

Sesshoumaru nodded and disappeared. Hitoshi and Kiyomi ran through the house trying to run away from their pissed brother and sister.

**(A/N: Listen I know that these chapters have been short, but it's hard juggling school and to stories everyone likes so have mercy. REVIEW!)**


	45. The Voice of an Angel

**Enjoy!**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**I do own The Solstice Rose because I made them up.**

_Last time:_

Sesshoumaru nodded and disappeared. Hitoshi and Kiyomi ran through the house trying to run away from their pissed brother and sister.

_This time:_

_Wednesday at Tokyo University:_

"Ow, my head hurts," Hitoshi groaned.

"Mine too," Kiyomi replied.

"That's what you get for videotaping us," Inuyasha growled.

"Oh yeah…it was worth it!" Kiyomi snickered.

"Anyways let's get to class before Kagome and Inuyasha try to kill you," Miroku suggested.

"Too late," Kiyomi said.

"RUN IN FEAR!" they screamed.

_At break:_

Kiyomi walked down the halls of Tokyo University alone on her way to the break area. Professor Myoga had held her back to congratulate her on her A+ paper on The Two Forbidden Lovers. She stopped as she realized a certain someone was following her, Masashi. She sighed and kept walking.

"Are you just going to follow me around until I get tired of it and possibly kill you?" she asked keep up her pace.

"I'm going to warn you one last time, leave Hitoshi for me and no one will have to die," he proposed calmly.

She huffed and asked, "I pity your desperation. Masashi you're a handsome man who can have any girl he wants, why does it have to be me?"

"Because I love you," he stated.

She stopped and without looking at him asked, "Are you in love with me or my so called power?"

He was silent and she scoffed and started walking again.

"You know," he started in a happy yet sad tone, "I remember the times when we'd be alone and I'd sing to you for hours."

She froze in her tracks.

He continued, "We'd be cuddled on the couch and I'd sing you all your favorite songs. You always said that I had the voice and appearance of an angel and that you wished you had a voice as good as mine, but you already had a beautiful voice. And when I decided to tell you how I felt, I remember staying up for days trying to write a song especially for you, but I never got to sing it to you did I."

She bit her lip trying to hold back her tears.

"You're a sick man Masashi, you toy with my memories to soften me up and then you hurt me. Don't even bother because I won't fall for it, not again," she snapped and ran down the hall.

_When Kiyomi finally arrived at the table:_

"What took so long love?" Hitoshi asked as Kiyomi sat next to him.

"I guess Mr. Myoga had a lot to say about my story," she lied.

"Of course, it was really good. Your probably a the top of his creative writing class!" Kagome declared.

"I guess," she said laughing nervously.

She heard Hitoshi let out a loud snarl and followed his glare to find Masashi who was standing a good 5ft from them.

"What do you want," Kiyomi asked irately.

"I wanted to sing you that confession I wrote all those years ago," he declared.

"Well I don't want to hear it," she said coldly turning away from him.

He sighed but started to sing anyways.

(A/N: I do not own the song Crush, David Archuleta does)

_I hung up the phone tonight  
Something happened for the first time  
Deep inside  
It was a rush  
What a rush  
'Cause the possibility  
That you would ever feel the same way  
About me  
It's just too much  
Just too much_

Why do I keep running from the truth  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized  
So mesmerized  
And I've just got to know

[chorus:]  
Do you ever think  
When you're all alone  
All that we could be?  
Where this thing could go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it really just another crush?  
Do you catch a breath  
When I look at you?  
Are you holding back  
Like the way I do?  
'Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't going  
Away  
Going away

He walked toward her as he continued.

_Has it ever crossed your mind  
When we're hanging,  
Spending time, girl, are we just friends  
Is there more  
Is there more  
See it's a chance we've gotta take  
'Cause I believe that we can make this  
Into something that'll last  
Last forever  
Forever_

He knelt down in front of her and stared deep into her eyes as he sang the chorus. She was totally oblivious to the invisible wall he put around them.__

[chorus]

_  
Why do I keep running from the truth  
(Why do I keep running)  
All I ever think about is you  
(All I ever think about)  
You got me hypnotized  
(Hypnotized)  
So mesmerized  
(mesmerized)  
And I've just got to know_

[chorus]

Going away  
Going away

She closed her eyes and let her tears fall, why did he have to do this to her? She had always loved his singing, even now she found herself still captivated by it. Her eyes then flew open in alarm as she felt cold lips press against hers. Masashi was kissing her! However, this kiss was different from the others; it was soft, gentle, and…desperate. She pushed him away from her panting, and looked hesitantly at Hitoshi from the corner of her eye. He was glaring at Masashi and his eyes were bleeding red. She shook her head, sprung from her seat, and ran away. She didn't know where she was running but she knew she wasn't going to stay there.

Hitoshi snarled at Masashi and lunged for him, catching him right in the jaw. Masashi quickly retaliated swinging giving him an uppercut. He then kicked him in the gut sending Hitoshi flying across the room and against the wall. Everyone gasped as Hitoshi struggled to his feet and spat out a mouth full of blood. He shook it off and charged back toward him at lightning speed. Masashi swung and punched nothing but air, his eyes widened as Hitoshi locked his arms around his waist, bent back backwards, and slammed his head into the ground (hope you know what I'm talking about). Masashi's body went limp, as he lay there bleeding and unconscious. Hitoshi groaned while his bones cracked and turned into his true form, a black wolf. Everyone gaped at him, _no one_, not even his parents or brothers, had seen him in his true form. He sniffed the ground and faced the direction Kiyomi had gone. He through his head back and howled, running toward that direction.

_With Kiyomi:_

Kiyomi sat on the porch of the old Higurashi shrine with her knees hugged to her chest and tears falling down her face. Why did she always have to run? She was such a joke, she claimed she was strong yet she ran from all her problems! She jumped as she heard a low growl from behind her and was surprised to see a black wolf, but she then realized it was Hitoshi because of the scent and his torn clothing. Hitoshi whined as his bones cracked again and he turned into his human form. Kiyomi blushed and looked away; he was butt naked!

"Here let's go inside. It looks like it's about to rain and you need some clothes," she whispered leading him inside.

He was silent the whole time as she led him through a corridor that lead to the living room. He almost gagged at the strong scent of blood. He looked down and saw a huge blood stain on the white carpet. It was very old but had a strong stench. Kiyomi had gone up the stairs and was now holding some boxers, jeans, and a white wife-beater. He thanked her, put them on, and realized, from the scent, that they were Bankotsu's clothes. He growled quietly deciding not to ask and sat next to her on the couch holding her close to him. Silent tears fell from her face as she snuggled into him, and it sure as hell didn't help when it started raining. He decided to try to lighten up the mood.

"So is this the house you grew up in?" he asked.

"Yeah, I lived here till I was about sixteen and then moved out with Kagome," she answered timidly.

"Kataki, what is the matter, you can tell me."

"I let him kiss me."

"No he caught you off guard, it's not your fault. And even if you kissed him back, I wouldn't be angry maybe sad, but not angry. I love you Kiyomi and if I have to spend the rest of my life making you feel the same way, then I will!"

She sighed, "You're too forgiving."

"Only for you."

She looked up at him and smiled weakly. He leaned in and captured her lips with his making her moan. They fell on the couch entangled with each other oblivious to the crimson eyes watching them.

**(A/N: There you are. Review!)**


	46. Poison

**Enjoy!**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**I do own The Solstice Rose because I made them up.**

_Last time:_

They fell on the couch entangled with each other oblivious to the crimson eyes watching them.

_This time:_

Kiyomi and Hitoshi had run to their dorm and were now both sitting on the couch, shirtless (Kiyomi is wearing a bra), and were towel-drying themselves. Kiyomi finished first and giggled as Hitoshi struggled to towel dry his hair.

"Here let me help you," she offered stifling a laugh.

She stood on her knees as he handed her the towel. She started drying his hair not noticing that her chest was right in his face. He smirked, pushed her bra up, and took a nipple into his mouth. She gasped and almost dropped the towel. He stopped and smirked.

"Why'd you stop?" he asked innocently.

She shuddered as he continued and resumed drying his hair. She stopped until his hair was completely dry but he didn't stop. She threw her head back and moaned as he sucked harder. She whined when he stopped, but her eyes filled with worry as she saw the look on his face. He was so pale and dark circles started to appear under his eyes out of nowhere.

"Baby, what's wrong?" she asked.

He grunted and fell to the floor unconscious. She gasped, put her bra back in place, and knelt by his side. She felt for his pulsed and her eyes widened at how fast it was slowing down. She grabbed her phone and called Sesshoumaru.

(A/N: _Sesshoumaru is talking, _Kiyomi is talking)

"_Hello?"_

"Sesshoumaru, get down here now!"

"_Why, what's the matter?"_

"Don't ask questions damn it, I said get your ass down here!"

"_Not until you tell me-"_

"HITOSHI IS LAYING HALF DEAD AND UNCONSIOUS ON THE FLOOR NOW GET EVERYONE DOWN HERE!"

The line went dead. She ran to the closet, grabbed a wash cloth, wet it, and put it on her mates head. He was struggling with his breathing. Then Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha busted through the door. They gasped at seeing Hitoshi in such a condition. Sesshoumaru knelt by him and sniffed the air.

"Shit, he's been poisoned. It's in his neck and spreading, we have to get him to a hospital," Sesshoumaru said.

He hoisted him carefully over his shoulder and ran out of the dorm building at lightning speed with Kiyomi and Inuyasha close behind. When they got there, Kiyomi ran up to the counter, shirtless.

"Nurse, this is an emergency, my fiancée has been poisoned!" she informed her.

"Sorry miss you'll have to wait," then nurse said.

Her fiancée was dying and this bitch was checking her MySpace!

"Here, let me talk to her," Sesshoumaru said.

"Fuck that, Hitoshi can't wait for you to reason with this lazy bitch!" she screamed.

"Miss I think you need to go-," the nurse started.

Kiyomi punched her square in the face, hopped over the counter, and grabbed the intercom phone.

"All Poison Control staff report to the lobby!" she called into the phone.

Doctors rushed into the lobby and immediately saw that the patient was Hitoshi. They loaded him onto a stretcher and rolled him down a corridor with Kiyomi calling out orders.

"Alright, we need some bags of AB Negative and an IV ready for him. C'mon people get him hooked up, let's go!" she commanded.

A few minutes later, she was sucking the poison from his neck and spitting it out into a bucket. She did this repeatedly and when she was done, they frantically looked for bags of AB Negative since the nurses hadn't gotten them when she ordered. She was holding his hand and looked at the monitor. They finally found the right blood type and hooked him up.

"Ms. Higurashi, it looks like he's not going to make it. We're too late," the head doctor said.

She shook her head and just looked at Hitoshi's still pale face. Her blood ran cold as she heard that horrid noise.

Beeeeeppppp…

**(A/N: Review!)**


	47. Never Underestimate the Fallen Angel

**I'm sorry; don't kill me! Enjoy.**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**I do own The Solstice Rose because I made them up.**

_Last time:_

Beeeeeppppp…

_This time:_

Masashi sat on a silver canopy bed with white coverings in the basement or…the 'discussion' room. The room was completely white and silver with only a bed. Naraku stepped in the room saying he had a 'guest' and then left. He smirked as a woman with short black hair and brown eyes stepped into the room.

"Approach me my dear," he ordered seductively.

The woman obeyed and stood on the side of the bed. She gasped as he pulled her against his strong frame.

"You've done good Yuri," he whispered nibbling her ear.

She moaned and nodded.

"Now tell me," he started, he unzipped her super mini black skirt, slipped his hand under it, noticed that she wasn't wearing panties, and continued, "where did you get the poison?"

She arched her back and moaned as he plunged three fingers inside her.

"H-Hakudoshi," she breathed.

"Ah, so you're an acquaintance with the boy as well? What a small world," he mused.

He trailed kisses up her neck and increased the speed of his magic fingers.

"Masashi!" she cried out.

He smirked and entered a fourth finger.

"Tell me all you know about Hitoshi," he commanded.

She hesitated. He frowned and removed his fingers from her licking them clean. He had felt her climax building up, so all he had to do is have her release and he'd get what he wanted. He intertwined their fingers and plunged six of them inside her. She panted as he moved their fingers faster and faster. She still wouldn't talk. He growled and slammed eight fingers inside her widening her entrance and causing her to bleed. She cried out as he thrust their fingers inside her deeper and harder. She bucked and wrapped her arm around the back of his neck.

"You're very stubborn aren't you. What do I need to do to get the information I need," he questioned.

"Pleasure me," she breathed.

"How would you like it?" he asked.

"Make it hurt," she ordered.

He smirked, she had no idea what she had just asked. He withdrew their fingers from her and smeared her essence on her lips. Her pushed her down and flipped her on her back. He quickly stripped himself of his clothing and crashed his lips down on hers. She ran her hands down his chest and when she reached down lower, she gasped. He smirked against her lips as he felt her hand stroke his manhood.

"You're so big," she mumbled.

He broke the kiss, reached down, and traced a claw around her entrance drawing blood.

"And your entrance, my dear, is _way _too small for me," he stated.

He leaned his head down and took a nipple into his mouth. He tore at it with his teeth and squeezed the other hard. She moaned in pain and pleasure. He finished and spoke,

"Get ready, you're about to feel the greatest pain and pleasure of your life. And just to warn you, those who experienced an orgasm induced by me, will have it for longer than the body usually allows."

With that said, he thrust into her deeply making her cry out as he ripped her entrance wide open. He pumped in and out of her roughly at a fast pace ignoring her cries of pain. He pumped faster and faster and went deeper and deeper. Yuri wrapped her arms around his shoulders and wrapped her legs around his waist tightly pulling him deeper inside her. He could feel her building up at a fast rate and started going faster, pounding her into the mattress. She cried out and pleaded,

"Stop, it hurts!"

He looked at her, smirked, and started thrusting harder. She cried out, and pulled him tighter against her bucking and grinding against him, trying to make him go deeper. He withdrew from her and slammed back into her harder than before. She screamed as her release erupted inside her violently making her body shake uncontrollably. He withdrew from her again, put his clothes back on, and waited for her release to stop flowing. It finally ended five minutes later and she sat up slowly wincing.

"Alright, I'll tell you."

_At the hospital:_

Everyone had just walked in as Hitoshi's line went dead. Kiyomi's hands shook and she shook her head in disbelief. Angry tears formed in her eyes as Izayoi started to sob.

"NO!" she growled

She hopped on him and straddled his waist. Nurses fought to restrain her (Because that's the smartest thing in the world), but she just threw them off her. She started slapping him across his face repeatedly.

"No, I won't let you give up so easily!"

SLAP!

"Don't even think of dying!"

SLAP!

"Don't you dare leave me like this!"

SLAP!

Sesshoumaru came from behind her and wrapped his arms around her, pressing her arms to her sides. She jerked and screamed in protest.

"Kiyomi he can't hear you!" he snapped trying to hold back his own tears.

"No, after someone dies, their brain still functions for 6 minutes!" she argued.

He just held her tighter.

"Damn it Hitoshi! You promised you would never hurt me, that you would stay with me until I wished otherwise, I wish for you to stay! Please Hitoshi, don't hurt me please…WAKE UP!" she screamed.

Everyone froze as they heard the beep of the monitor start again. She let her unshed tears fall and kissed Hitoshi's cold lips.

She smiled, leaned her forehead against his, and cooed, "That's my strong man."

She gasped as she felt his arms wrap around her and pull her down on his chest. She looked up and saw that his eyes were still closed. She sighed in content and laid her head down on his chest. Everyone left, deciding to leave the two lovers alone.

Hitoshi woke up later and sat up slowly making sure he didn't wake up Kiyomi who was on his chest. He ran his hand through her hair and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you for not giving up on me, Kataki…"

**(A/N: Review!)**


	48. The Oldest Sibling is the Anti Christ

**Oh my Bob, I had no idea I had so many chapters! I honestly thought I had 27 chapters not mother flippin 47! I hope you all don't get bored****L****. Anyways, enjoy!**

**P.S. Today my friend Joseph will help do the pop ups.**

**(Joseph: Yeah cuz I'm funnier than she is, so she begged me to do this.)**

**(Me: No, you begged me since you saw all the reviews I had!)**

**(Joseph: …) **

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**I do own The Solstice Rose because I made them up.**

_Last time:_

"Thank you for not giving up on me, Kataki…"

_This time:_

Kiyomi woke up slowly and was glad when she heard the sound of a beating heart. She looked up and saw Hitoshi smiling lovingly at her. Her eyes welled with tears of happiness and she hugged him tightly.

"Thank Kami, thank Kami you're alive!" she whispered happily.

"Thank Kami you were there to help me, and, next time, can you go easy on the slapping," he joked pointing to the red mark on his cheek.

"Let's hope there isn't a next time. Baby, I thought I'd lost you," Kiyomi whispered.

"I won't leave unless you wish for it," he declared kissing her forehead.

She leaned up and kissed him passionately. He moaned and pulled her up so that she was on his lap and slipped his tongue in her mouth. She moaned, put her hands on the back of his head, and pulled him closer. His hands crept up her shirt and up her bra. He circled his thumbs on her nipples making her moan.

"Well YouTube viewers, do you think they're gonna have sex in a hospital?" Sesshoumaru whispered to a camera he was holding.

"Or, do you think they'll notice us and stop? Let's watch," Rin whispered pretending she was holding a microphone.

Kiyomi and Hitoshi's eyes widened as they heard the two voices. Kiyomi pulled away blushing madly and Hitoshi glared at Sesshoumaru.

"And there you have it! We'll see you next week on," she let Sesshoumaru jump in, "Horny Siblings!"

"I'll give you to the count of three," Hitoshi whispered menacingly.

"Oh crap, Rin run," Sesshoumaru ushered.

She was already in the elevator and heading down.

'_Traitor, I'll have to get her back'_ Sesshoumaru thought smirking.

He didn't notice that Hitoshi started to put his pants on, since that flippin hospital robe was wide open in the back. He left his shirt off though knowing it would calm Kiyomi's anger; he wanted Sesshoumaru all to himself. Oh and did it work, Kiyomi had to hold herself back.

"1."

'_Oh shit'_ Sesshoumaru thought.

Everyone knew not to mess with Hitoshi when he was mad. He started running down the hall.

"2!"

Hitoshi bolted after him and he wasn't far behind. Sesshoumaru took the stairs hoping that would slow him down, it didn't. Hitoshi tackled him and they fell down until they landed on the fifth floor landing. Hitoshi pinned him to the ground.

"What happened to three?" he grunted.

"Traitor!" he shouted.

"Whatever, like you even care about the camera. You just didn't like your little spooning session being interrupted," Sesshoumaru teased.

Hitoshi smiled and laughed, "Yeah I guess you're right, but seriously never do that again or I will tell Rin all about _your _little spooning sessions."

"You wouldn't," Sesshoumaru said in outrage.

"C'mon Sesshoumaru, this is me we're talking bout," Hitoshi pointed out.

"True. Now can you get off me? The last thing I need is someone like Miroku seeing this," Sesshoumaru said.

"Right."

Hitoshi got off and helped him up. They walked down the stairs so they could meet everyone in the lobby. When they arrived at the lobby, Izayoi tackled Hitoshi.

"Oh my baby, thank Kami you're alive! I thought I'd lost you!" she sobbed into his neck.

"Aww mom, don't cry, I hate seeing you cry," he hushed.

"I can't help it! You looked so pale and your line went dead and I-I-I…I thought you were dead!" she sobbed harder.

Hitoshi rubbed his mom's back trying to comfort her.

"Mom, I'm not leaving this world anytime soon, so don't worry, your little…pooky pup will always be here," he cooed hesitating on the nickname she always called him.

She calmed down and looked up at him with a smile.

"My pooky pup?" she sniffled.

"Yes mom, I'm still your pooky pup," he said blushing.

"Yay!" she squealed hugging him tighter.

"Mom…can't….breathe!" he gasped.

"Oh, sorry sweetie," she said letting him go.

He gasped for air. His eyes widened as he heard snickering behind him and in his head.

'_Oh sweet Jesus' _he thought and turned around hesitantly.

Kagome, Sango, Rin, Miroku, and Inuyasha were trying to hold back their laughs but failed miserably. They fell on the floor laughing and held their sides.

(Me: Pooky?)

(Joseph: Pup?)

(Both…HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! LOSER!)

Everyone started laughing harder.

"Oh shut up, you are all just mad because Hitoshi is Izayoi and I's favorite," Kiyomi said putting a hand on his chest.

Izayoi hugged him but said nothing. The guys stopped laughing immediately.

"What, I'm mom's favorite. I'm the youngest!" Inuyasha shouted.

"No, I am. I'm the lovable pervert!" Miroku shouted back.

"You're sadly mistaken, I am the successful one," Sesshoumaru stated.

"You are all wrong," InuTaisho started he popped his collar and said, "it's obviously me."

Izayoi walked over to InuTaisho and kissed him.

"He sure is," she agreed brightly.

"Oh…then I'm Kiyomi's favorite!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Don't even try Inuyasha, we all know its Hitoshi," Miroku sighed.

"I meant brother," he said.

"Oh then it's me of course," Sesshoumaru scoffed.

"No-," Miroku started.

"OH MY FLIPPIN JESUS, CAN WE JUST GO HOME SO I CAN SLEEP?" Kiyomi shouted.

"Fine gosh," they all said.

They all got in the hummer limo and went home.

_With Masashi:_

Masashi laid on his bed with his hands behind his head, Yuri on his chest, and his eyes glaring at the ceiling. He growled quietly.

(A/N: _**Beast Masashi, **__Regular Masashi)_

'_**He's alive!' **_

'_I know'_

'_**You should have finished him when you had the chance you fool'**_

'_Don't blame this on me you filthy beast!'_

'_**Watch your tongue. Don't forget that we are one'**_

'_Unfortunately'_

'_**What shall you do now?'**_

'_We'll just do what we did last time'_

'_**And in the mean time?'**_

'_We just wait for April 7__th__'_

**(A/N: Uh-oh what is he planning? Joseph: Oh, I know! You said he's gonna- ow, what was that for? Me: Don't ruin it you idiot! Review!) **


	49. I Don't Think Inuyasha Likes Shippo

;; o;; ;; ;; ;; ;; ;; ;; ;;;**Ugh, I'm so mad! I frikkin broke my finger in the basketball game and I haven't updated in a day! Anyways, enjoy!**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**I do own The Solstice Rose because I made them up.**

_Last time:_

'_We just wait for April 7th'_

_This time:_

_A month later, on October 22:_

Kagome and Sango collapsed on the bar stools from exhaustion and watched Kiyomi speed from table to table.

"How does she do it?" Sango asked.

"She's weird," Kagome answered.

"Actually she has been acting pretty out of it lately," Hitoshi informed in a worried tone.

"Out of it?" Sango asked.

"Well, she's seems as if she's in deep thought most of the time and when she stops she forgets what she is doing or forgets how she got to the place she is at," he clarified.

"That actually sounds normal for her," Kagome stated.

"Yeah, she's always been a space cadet, and besides, she has a lot to think about; the wedding, school, a house for you two, etcetera. Anyways, you have nothing to worry about," Sango assured.

He sighed, "If you say so."

"What's up?" Shippo shouted popping up from behind the bar.

Sango and Kagome jumped but calmed down once they saw Shippo.

"Sorry for sitting on the job Shippo," Kagome apologized.

"Oh no worries, I need to talk to you two and Kiyomi anyways," he reassured.

"Oh ok," Sango said.

"Kiyomi, sweetheart, could you come over here please," Shippo asked.

Hitoshi's eye twitched at what he had called her and reached out to grab his neck, but Miroku held him back.

"Sweetheart?" Hitoshi hissed.

"Hitoshi be calm," Miroku ordered.

Kiyomi walked over to the bar and stood in front of Shippo.

"Yes Shippo?" she asked.

"Well I was wondering if you girls would do me the honor of attending my Halloween party," he asked.

"Well sure when is it," Kiyomi asked.

"This Saturday," he answered.

"Where is it?" Sango asked.

"I rented out the gym at my school, so it will be at Kobayashi High," he stated.

They all fell down anime style.

He looked down at them in confusion and asked, "What?"

"You're in high school?" Kiyomi shouted in disbelief.

"Well duh, I'm seventeen, you didn't know that?" he asked.

"No, we thought you were like twenty!" Sango said.

"Really? Ha, I must look pretty built for you all to have thought I was twenty huh," he mused.

The girls looked at each other and then back at him.

"AAAAWWWW," they cooed in unison.

They jumped up and cuddled Shippo.

"How cute, he's a junior in high school and he's been hitting on us this whole time! How sweet!" Sango cooed.

"He's tryna be a little player, how adorable!" Kiyomi squealed.

"What do you mean 'tryna'?" Shippo protested.

"I just wanna eat him up!" Kagome said as if she was talking to a baby.

"You know, I should have told you this a _long _time ago," he said loving the fact that they were cuddling him to their chest.

"Alright ladies, break it up," Inuyasha growled pulling Kagome away from him.

"But he's so adorable!" they protested.

"He's only a year younger than you guys," Miroku reminded.

"Probably less than a year!" Hitoshi pointed out.

They sighed and let go of him.

"You're right," the mumbled.

They got back to work with a glint of sadness of in their eyes.

"Aw man, did we do something wrong?" Hitoshi asked.

"Well yeah, you tore them away from a ridiculously hot guy," Shippo said as if was the most obvious thing in the world.

Inuyasha knocked him over the head.

"Say one more word and I will shove a broken vodka bottle so far up your ass you'll be coughing up glass for a month," Inuyasha whispered menacingly.

Shippo gulped and ran to his office for cover.

"I think I know what's bothering them, well at least Sango," Miroku started.

"Well what is it?" Inuyasha pressed.

"They want to have children," Miroku started simply, "I don't know about Kagome and Kiyomi, but Sango has been acting real strange. We'll walk by a park and she'll stop and stare at all the little kids playing and when I went shopping with her we walked by a baby store and her eyes were glued to the window. I think they're going through a stage of some kind when they want to have children."

"Well I thought they would want to wait until after the wedding," Hitoshi said.

"Well it's just a theory," Miroku reminded.

_At the Takahashi mansion:_

The girls sat in the living room with Izayoi discussing Kagome's wedding, which was in less two months.

"Alright Kagome, you've decided for the flowers red and white amaryllis and for the center pieces small topiaries of silver and red ornaments. Is that what you wanted?" Izayoi asked.

Kagome nodded.

"Good they'll be here on the 2nd of November. Now for the cake, you wanted a red tinted snow flake wedding cake correct?"

Kagome nodded again.

"And finally for the bridesmaid dresses you want ivory Satin dresses with Chiffon Crystal Beading Sequins A-line Halter Neckline and for yours a Taffeta gown with Swarovski crystal beading, back crystal buttons and crystal-beaded bolero jacket," she confirmed.

She looked through the list one last time.

"Alright, I've got everything that needs your choosing now I'll take care of the rest. Just leave it to me," she assured brightly.

"Alright, now I don't know about you guys but I'm starving!" Kagome said.

"Me too," Kiyomi agreed.

"Yeah but you're always hungry," Sango said.

Kiyomi stuck her tongue out at her making them all laugh.

"How about that small café the boys went to?" Izayoi suggested (Oh no).

"Alright," they all agreed.

They grabbed their coats and walked out the door.

**(A/N: Review!)**


	50. Strawberry Parfait

**Enjoy!**

**Joseph: Wait, I want to say something!**

**Me: What?**

**Joseph: Hey Sonya ;)**

**Me: Oh, wow. Joseph we have been over this, just because a girl says hi to you doesn't mean she likes you. Besides, she doesn't even know you!**

**Joseph: Aww, don't be jealous Nattie; I still love you.**

**Me: Don't call me Nattie you loser.**

**Joseph: Holy Crap! Are you…blushing?**

**Me: No!**

**Joseph: I think you are.**

**Me: Anyways, on with the story!**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**I do own The Solstice Rose because I made them up.**

_Last time:_

"How about that small café the boys went to?" Izayoi suggested (Oh no).

"Alright," they all agreed.

_This time:_

The girls sat in a booth at the small café and talked about random stuff. Then, Sango's phone started to go off.

_Kiss me kiss me now he wanna lick me  
Seductive he got me walkin round with a stiffy hickys  
Let em know that he with me  
He pinned me on the wall had me singin like Whitney_

Kiyomi choked on her parfait at the ringtone.

"Who the hell is that?" Kagome shouted.

Sango blushed and answered, "Miroku…"

"That's disgusting," Kiyomi coughed.

"Isn't supposed to be like, kiss me kiss me now _she _wanna lick me?" Izayoi asked.

"I got the remix and he got the original," Sango explained simply.

(Joseph: Wait, how does she know that song? She's a mom!)

(Me: She's only 20)

(Joseph: That's not the point, where did she hear it.)

(Me: …I don't know. Izayoi, where did you hear it?)

She laughed nervously and then responded, "You see kids, when a mommy and a daddy love each other very much-."

(Both: Never mind!)

Sango rolled her eyes and answered the phone.

"Hey baby."

"_Hey, where are you guys at?"_

"We're at the small café on the corner of Ninth Street. You know the one you guys went to last time."

She quirked an eyebrow as she heard groans in the background.

"_Alright we'll be there in a minute ok?" _

"Ok, love you, bye."

She hung up at set the phone back on the table.

"They're on their way," she informed.

They nodded and continued talking. A few minutes later, the boys walked through the door, along with InuTaisho. Woman gaped at them and the waitresses fought over who was going to serve them. They sat down next to their mates and kissed them on the cheek.

"That was fast," Kagome commented.

"Would've been quicker if Miroku would've run faster," Inuyasha retorted.

"Excuse me for not having demon blood," Miroku snapped.

"Anyways, why'd you guys choose to come here?" Hitoshi asked looking around the room uneasily.

"We just thought it was the cutest little shop so we decided to come in," Izayoi answered brightly.

"Besides they have the best strawberry parfaits ever!" Kiyomi squealed popping a strawberry in her mouth.

"Hey, let me try some," Hitoshi whined.

She rolled her eyes and held the spoon up. He turned his head away and she quirked an eyebrow. He smirked and captured the half-eaten strawberry in her mouth with his teeth. Her eyes widened in surprise as he bit the other half off.

"Mmmm, you're right; they do have the best strawberry parfaits," he whispered huskily swallowing it and licking his lips.

Kiyomi turned darker than the strawberry.

(Joseph: It's just a strawberry if you don't have the yogurt and granola)

Hitoshi grinned lecherously and looked at the cup.

(Me: Damn it don't give him any ideas!)

(Joseph: What are you-ohhhhh. Gross, but a good idea)

(Me: Stop being nasty!)

"Hitoshi, whatever you're thinking of I know it'll get us kicked out so don't do it," InuTaisho ordered sternly.

"Fine," his grin grew wider, "I'll just order a giant strawberry parfait to go."

**(A/N: Dear Jesus! I'm so sorry I haven't updated! Review!)**


	51. Halloween Party

**Yeah, sorry about stupid Joseph last time, he's just an egotistical know it all-oh I'm rambling sorry. Anyways, enjoy!**

**I do not own Inuyasha. **

**I do own The Solstice Rose because I made them up.**

_Last time:_

"Hitoshi, whatever you're thinking of I know it'll get us kicked out so don't do it," InuTaisho ordered sternly.

"Fine," his grin grew wider, "I'll just order a giant strawberry parfait to go."

_This time:_

_Saturday evening:_

The girls were in Kiyomi's room getting in their costumes for Shippo's Halloween party, they were each going as an animal. Kiyomi was going as a black cat (…I guess it is cuz of the pet name) which costume consisted of a black leotard, black fishnet leggings, and black high heels. Kagome was going as a ladybug with a black and red-layered tutu, ladybug effect corset top, bug-like headpiece and wings, matching gloves, stockings, and choker, and black high heels. Sango was going as a white bunny with a white leotard with evening tails and a bunny tail, gloves, collar, bow tie and bunny ears. Also it consisted of long satin gloves, separate white collar, white bow tie, bunny ears on an Alice band and finally a pin on bunny tail (A/N: I do not own this combination).

"Damn, we look hella sexy!" Kiyomi squealed.

"Come here, let's take pictures!" Sango suggested.

They struck poses and took about thirty pictures until they remembered the party started at 10:00 and it was 9:27. They walked out into the living room and their jaws dropped at what they saw, the guys looked so fine! Inuyasha was wearing a Spartan costume that consisted of a black armor skirt (*snicker*), sandals, and lace up black wrist cuffs. Miroku was wearing a black and dark purple pirate costume with a real sword (…poor Shippo). Hitoshi was going as a werewolf with a black pelt that looked familiar to Kiyomi.

'_In his father's pelt, he looks exactly like him,'_ she thought.

"Geez you're finally ready!" Inuyasha complained.

Kiyomi looked at Inuyasha up and down and giggled. He quirked an eyebrow as she pulled on his skirt (*eyes watering trying to stifle a laugh*).

"What?" he asked.

"You're wearing a skirt," she mumbled.

(Me: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!)

"Hey, hey, hey let's not get at him. He looks sexy in a skirt!" Kagome defended.

"Thank you!" Inuyasha said.

"Anyways, it's already 9:31, let's go!" Miroku declared ushering them all out the door.

_At Kobayashi High:_

Shippo stood on the sidewalk in front of the gym waiting for his V.I.P guests. His prince charming costume consisted of a white military style jacket with attached gold and black epaulets, white slacks with a gold stripe on each side and a military style belt and metal. The jacket also had a gold collar, buttons, cuffs, and a gold sash. He then saw a black and silver Veyron Bugatti come through the entrance and stared at it in awe.

'_I wonder who's car that is' _he thought.

The car pulled into a parking space in front of the gym and he was shocked at who came out. His employees came out of the car that cost over one million dollars! So, why the hell were they working for him? The girls ran up to him with excitement plastered on their features.

"Hey Shippo!" they greeted in unison.

"Wow you three look amazing," he complimented and then looked over to the guys, "but why is Inuyasha wearing a skirt?"

"Damn it it's not a skirt!" he protested.

"Sure what ever lets you sleep at night," he muttered and then turned back to the girls and held out his hands, "May I escort you into the party?"

"Of course you may," they answered with British accents.

He laughed and led them into the gym.

"I hate that damn kid!" Inuyasha growled.

"How long do you think I'd be in prison for killing a minor?" Miroku asked evilly putting his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Now, now gentleman, I'm sure Shippo is a stud here so some of his fan girls will pull him away soon. Just like when we were in high school," Hitoshi assured.

"Will you stop acting like it was so damn long ago, you're making me feel old," Inuyasha muttered.

Miroku and Hitoshi laughed and they followed the girls and Shippo into the gym.

_Inside the gym:_

The group was dancing to Lollipop by Lil Wayne and the girls were having the time of their lives.

"Hey Hitoshi, how about you tell Shippo your secret to getting a girl in the club?" Miroku suggested with a smirk (they are speaking loud since the music is up so high).

"Secret?" Shippo asked.

"Nah, I don't think you're ready for it kid," he teased.

"Whatever man, I run this school! Now tell me the secret or you're fired," Shippo ordered.

"Ight, ight, what you need to do is be in sync with the girl while she is dancing. It might sound easy but it really isn't since women are so…flexible," he smirked at the look on Shippo's face and gestured over to Kagome, Kiyomi, and Sango who were making all the other girls look like amateurs, "now watch."

He walked over to the DJ and whispered something in his ear. The DJ nodded and after the song ended, everyone sat down, but the three couples stayed on the floor as Shippo watched from their table. The girls looked up at their fiancés in confusion, but they just smirked. Then the introduction of Low by Flow Rida started.

"Ahh, this is my song!" they squealed.

_Shawty had them apple bottom jeans…_

They started popping and dipping to the music making the guys smirked. They pressed up against them and started moving in sync with them causing the girls to yelp in surprise. They danced nonstop until the music stopped and then the girls collapsed on the chairs at their table.

"Oh…" Kagome panted.

"My…" Sango continued.

"Jesus," Kiyomi finished.

Hitoshi grinned, "Didn't think a guy could move like that huh?"

They shook their heads.

"Yeah, mom always put us in all sorts of dance classes," Inuyasha mused.

"But our favorite was always hip hop and freestyle," Miroku stated.

"Wow Inuyasha, I never knew how good of a good dancer you are," Kagome cooed climbing on his lap.

"No fair, my fiancée can dance better than me. You're going to have to teach me," Sango pouted.

Kiyomi jumped up, wrapped her legs around Hitoshi's waist, and cupped his face in her hands.

"I have never been so attracted to anyone in my life," she breathed.

He smirked, "Down kataki, I think its best we finish this conversation at home, preferably in our room."

She pouted and hopped of him.

"Wow, it does work," Shippo muttered.

Suddenly, Shippo blushed, looked around frantically, and covered the side of his face with his hand. They looked at him and confusion until one voice answered their question.

"Shippo-kun, is that you? Wow, you look really handsome tonight!" a lovely red-eyed she devil commented.

"Uh, um, thanks Kiara. You look, *gulp*, lovely tonight as well," he stuttered.

Kiara Neko was a two-tailed cat demon; she had blonde hair with black at the tips as were her two cat ears, two tails with two black stripes at the tip of each, pale skin, and red eyes. She was wearing a slim red dress, red heels, and a diamond tiara.

"Really? I thought the whole princess thing was a little childish but then I saw you and no one seemed to care, but, after all, you are the famous Shippo Kitsune," she stated.

"Please, a lovely maiden such as yourself shouldn't think so highly as one such as I," he replied bashfully.

She giggled, "Oh Shippo, you always have had a way with words even I a casual conversation."

"Oh, forgive me, does it bother you?" he asked frantically.

"No, not at all," she assured, "I think it's cute and rather…charming."

He turned beet red and looked away.

"Um, thank you. I am honored to have you think so," he thanked.

"Well, see you around," she said and walked off.

He sighed in relief; he had been in love with that girl since they were children and he was an absolute wreck every time he spoke with her. He tensed as he felt eyes on him and turned around soon regretting it.

"W-What?" he asked.

"You like that girl, don't you?" Miroku questioned.

"W-What, no I don't!" he defended.

"Ha, "I run this school" my ass! You were a nervous wreck when you talked to her," Inuyasha mocked.

"Shut up before I fire your ass!" Shippo snapped.

"You guys stop teasing him!" Kagome shouted.

"Yeah, this is a very sensitive subject for him," Sango agreed.

"C'mon Shippo, tell your big sisters what's going on," Kiyomi cooed hugging him.

'_Big sisters? Hm, I like that' _Shippo thought smiling.

He sighed and looked as if her were talking to himself, "Well, ever since I was in grade school, I've always been…fond of Kiara. And as the years past I've noticed that my fondness of her has never gone away, it has just grown stronger. That's when I always ask myself…is it really just another crush?"

The girls eyes widened from his choice of words, they were exactly like a line from Masashi's 'confession'.

"Well Shippo, you'll never know if it's more unless you find out yourself," Sango pointed out.

"Which means you'll have to man up and ask her out on a date," Kagome declared.

"A-A date!" he stuttered.

"Holy crap, don't tell me a guy like you has never been on a date before!" Hitoshi said in awe.

"W-Well, the only time I've ever been with a girl alone is when I'm drunk in a bedroom and that's all I remember until the next day someone tells me what I did," he explained.

They all sweat dropped anime style.

"Are you fucking serious! You drink!" Sango shouted.

"Well I do work in a bar," he replied.

"No more drinking mister. God, those frikkin sluts probably spiked your drinks to make you vulnerable!" Kagome cried out.

"I guess," he shrugged.

"I guess is all you can say! Shippo you lost your virginity when you were already in love with someone else! How can you not feel bad?" Kiyomi questioned.

"Well, in my opinion, I think when you make love to the person you are truly in love with, that's when you really lose your virginity. However, science makes people think otherwise, so I guess that's why some people think I'm strange," he mused.

Kiyomi was taken aback by his statement but smiled at how serious he was.

"Then it's settled, you are going to ask Kiara out!" Sango declared.

**(A/N: Hoped you liked it. Review!)**


	52. Younger Siblings are Weird

**Enjoy!**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**I do own The Solstice Rose because I made them up.**

_Last time:_

"Then it's settled, you are going to ask Kiara out!" Sango declared.

_This time:_

Even though the bar was closed, Shippo, Kagome, Kiyomi, Sango, Hitoshi, Inuyasha, and Miroku were inside at one of the tables giving Shippo dating tips.

"Alright Shippo, we have told you all the tips and their meanings, and now it's time for your one question test," Sango declared.

Shippo nodded with determination in his green eyes (actually it's more of a turquoise or teal).

"Alright then," Kagome started, "What is the most important thing you have learned from us that you must never ever do?"

"Never listen to Miroku's advice," he answered immediately.

"Correct, congratulations, you have passed the test!" Kiyomi squealed.

Miroku sulked in the corner making circles on the floor with his index finger (like Tamaki from Ouran High School Host Club! I love that anime!).

"How cruel," he mumbled.

"Now Shippo, tomorrow we want the details on how you asked Kiara out ok?" Sango ordered.

"Yes M'am!" he agreed saluting her.

"Now can we go home?" Inuyasha groaned.

"Yes we can go home," Kagome giggled.

"Finally!" Hitoshi moaned stretching.

"Bye Shippo!" the girls called out in unison.

"Farewell my lovely employees and others," he called back.

Inuyasha growled and was about to turn back but Kagome hopped on his back.

"And what do you think you're doing?" he asked skeptically.

"Getting a piggy back ride from a big, strong, sexy man," she answered.

"Well in that case," he started.

He grabbed her thighs and hoisted her higher making her yelp.

"You hopped on the right guy," he said smirking (eww I hate saying said now! I used it way to much already!).

She screamed in excitement as he sped off toward the dorms.

"Weirdos," Hitoshi muttered.

They all nodded in agreement.

**(A/N: I know it's ridiculously short, but I had to since this part won't fit right in the next chapter. Review!)**


	53. Shippo's First Date

**You all need to be super happy!! Why you may ask? Well: You all probably got bomb ass presents for Christmas, Ugh College is probably gonna have the most chapters in history, it's winter break, and I have wonderful readers and reviewers! Oh, wait, that was for me teehee! Anyways, enjoy my beautiful people!!!!!!**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**I do own The Solstice Rose because I made them up.**

**P.S. Yayzer is MY word cuz I made it up so :p**

_Last time:_

"Weirdos," Hitoshi muttered.

They all nodded in agreement.

_This time:_

**Operation: Spy on Shippo and Kiara**

**Black trench coats & sexy shades**

**Eavesdropping earpieces **

**Miroku shutter-upper **

**Slut repellant **

"Alright we got everything on the list!" Kagome announced.

"What's the Miroku shutter-upper?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sango," Kagome answered simply.

Miroku gulped.

"And the slut repellant?" Hitoshi asked.

"You guys," Sango replied.

"What?" they asked in unison.

"Shippo is hot; girls will be trying to ruin his date, so we will use you guys as distractions while they continue your date. Basically all you have to do is take off your shirts," Kiyomi explained.

"And if they don't leave us alone?" Inuyasha questioned.

"We have Kiyomi kick their ass," Kagome responded as if was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why Kiyomi?" Miroku asked.

"Uh, did you see what she did to Yoko when she touched Hitoshi? She almost dropped her from a 50-foot high platform! Besides, it was her idea," Sango clarified a matter-of-factly (A/N: factly is not a word either).

"That was so damn funny," Hitoshi laughed.

"Of course you'd think so since she called you hers, but it scared the crap out of us," Miroku shivered.

"She shouldn't have touched him then," Kiyomi muttered.

"Anyways, Shippo said he was taking her to the movies and then for a walk in the park. He said he was gonna pick her up at 8:00 since the movie starts 8:30 and it's 8:15 so it gives us fifteen minutes to get there. Let's go!" Kagome ordered.

They walked out the door until Inuyasha remembered something.

"Wait, what movie is he taking her to?"

"New Moon!" the girls squealed.

The guys groaned.

(Me: Hey, whoa, whoa, hey…don't be dissin' my movie. Besides, my husband is in it! 3)

(Joseph: What? I'm not in that movie)

(Me: I meant Taylor Lautner a.k.a Jacob Black aaahhhh! He took off his shirt and I screamed and then he climbed up the window and I screamed louder and OH MY GOSH!!! *drool*)

(Joseph: Psh, no big deal)

"Oh my God, remember when he was shirtless in the rain!" Kagome squealed.

(Me: I know!!)

"I liked when he when he turned into a wolf, aahhh, so sexy!" Sango shouted.

(Me: That boy has one nice ass!)

"That boy has one nice ass!" Kiyomi squealed in unison with me.

(Joseph: You just had to ask didn't you Inuyasha)

"Alright girls, break it up, we're gonna be late for the spying," Hitoshi announced ushering them out the door.

(Me: Yayzer! I gonna watch it too!)

(Joseph: Me too!)

(Me: Remind me why you're at my house again?)

(Joseph: Oh so cruel)

_At the movies inside the New Moon theater: _

"Bingo! There they are, two rows a head, and nineteen rows from the right," Sango reported (they're whispering).

"Alright, got 'em! Put in your eavesdropping earpieces," Kiyomi ordered.

They all, except the guys who were being some serious party poopers, put in the earpieces. They watched closely as Shippo put an arm around Kiara and pulled her close. The girls bit their nails trying to hold an 'aww'. Then they were suddenly distracted when Taylor Lautner took off his shirt to wipe the blood from Bella's head. They shot out of their seats and screamed,

"AAHHH, HE'S SO SEXY!!!!!" (A/N: at least that's what I did, teehee)

Everyone turned around and looked at them as if they were crazy. They tensed as they saw Shippo about to turn around and let out a sigh of relief when Kiara distracted him by leaning her head on his shoulder. They bit back another 'aww' and sat back down. They continued to watch the couple and let out a quite 'aww' as Shippo rubbed her ears gently causing her to sigh in content.

"Hey, that's my thing," Hitoshi pouted.

Kiyomi giggled and leaned against his chest kissing his chin.

"And I love it," she mumbled.

She trailed kisses up and down his neck making a satisfied growl rumble low in his chest.

"I think it'd be wise for you to stop teasing me before I take you right here and now," he whispered hoarsely.

She pouted and turned back to watch Shippo and Kiara, but noticed the movie was already over. They panicked as they saw Shippo and Kiara coming their way.

"Quick we have to hide!" Sango whispered.

"Where, there isn't anyone here anymore!" Kagome whispered back.

"Damn it, he's gonna see us and then he's gonna fire us and then-," Kiyomi hyperventilated.

The girls' panicking was cut off when their fiancées spun them around and crashed their lips against theirs; it was the best act casual plan ever! The guys waited until Shippo and Kiara were out the door until they pulled away panting slightly, Shippo walks too slow! Not that they cared.

"Alright, they're gone let's go," Inuyasha ushered.

They took the girls', who were in a daze, hands, dragged them out of the theater, put them in the car, and followed Shippo's white jaguar to the park. By the time they arrived, the girls had snapped out of their daze and were currently on total stealth mode as they followed, at a good distance, behind Shippo and Kiara. They quickly dove behind a bush once Shippo and Kiara sat down on a bench in front of a fountain, which was currently turned off.

They turned their earpieces on and started to listen.

_Shippo's P.O.V.:_

'_Damn it, I was hoping for the fountain to be on to heighten the mood'_ I thought sighing.

"So, did you enjoy the movie?" I asked turning to Kiara.

"Yeah, it was like the book except for a few parts."

"In short, you liked the Taylor Lautner parts."

She giggled, "Guilty as charged."

I chuckled at how cute her laugh was, "Thought so."

"So what about you, did you enjoy it?"

"To be honest, I didn't get to watch any of it,"I wrapped an arm around her, "I was too busy admiring your beauty."

_Kiara's P.O.V.:_

I looked away so he wouldn't see my blush because, even though I play it off as if we were just friends, I've been in love with Shippo since, well, forever.

"I-I'm sure you d-don't mean that," I stuttered.

'_Smooth. God you're such an idiot!'_

I tensed as he tilted my chin and leaned in closer.

"But I do," he whispered huskily sending chills up my spine.

He leaned in and I counted down the seconds mentally before our lips touched.

3…

2…

1…

Just as he pressed his soft lips against mine, the fountain suddenly came on illuminating beautifully. I moaned into his mouth and wrapped my arms around his neck allowing him the entrance he was begging for as he persistently nibbled on my bottom lip. Here I was, Kiara Neko, kissing the love of my life, Shippo Kitsune.

_Third Person P.O.V.:_

Shippo pulled her on his lap and pressed her tightly against him as she entangled her hands in his silky, auburn hair. He was losing his control. He crept one of his hands up her red halter-top and massaged one of her breasts.

"Shippo…" she moaned against his lips.

Realizing that he was trying to take her in the park, he slowly ended the kiss pulling his hand from under her shirt. He smirked at her flushed skin and her attempts to capture her breath. He trailed feather like kisses up her neck and nibbled on the edge of her ear.

"You have no idea how happy I am to be here with the one I've loved since preschool," he whispered.

Her eyes widened and she looked into his eyes, while her own were watering.

"Do you mean it?" she asked hopefully.

He nodded and was taken aback as she crashed her lips down on his. She pulled away, hugged him, and whispered in his ear,

"I love you too Shippo, I've loved you for so long."

**(A/N: Review!)**


	54. Condom

**I twisted my ankle in boys' basketball practice and it's killing me! **

**Joseph: Don't worry Nattie, I'll be your doctor!**

**Me: Hells no! I'm going to the practice tomorrow anyways.**

**Joseph: I heard the pop when you were playing and I was on the other side of the court! Besides you can't even walk.**

**Me: For the sake of my education I must watch the boys' basketball team! Even if I have to watch them play shirtless AGAIN, I must attend the practice to prove my loyalty and devotion to the team!**

**Joseph: Bull! So that's what this is about! You want to watch the guys play.**

**Me: Teehee, it's confirmed all guys with the name Jacob are sexy! Example: Jacob Black.**

**Joseph: Jacob…? Jacob…you like Jacob Turner!**

**Me: Yeah!!! He's so cool and sexy and *sigh* strong!**

**Joseph: Yeah, I saw that fucker carry you to the car and feel up on your legs; he's a perv.**

**Me: You should talk! I couldn't walk so he carried me to the car and he was trying to see where it hurt.**

**Joseph: Hmph whatever, I heard him telling you two bend lower when we were shooting free throws!**

**Me: He was telling me to bend my knees since I'm short!**

**Joseph: Whatever let's you sleep at night.**

**Me: Don't you love our meaningless banter? Anyways, enjoy!**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**I do own The Solstice Rose because I made them up.**

_Last time:_

"I love you too Shippo, I've loved you for so long."

_This time:_

_At the bar on November 7__th__:_

It was closing time at the bar and everyone (the staff) was cleaning up. Shippo burst through his office door with a huge grin on his face. He skipped (…no comment) over to the girls and jump stopped in front of them. It had been two weeks since Shippo a Kiara went out on that date, so they all had a pretty good idea why he was so happy. They decided to play along anyways.

"And what, my dear boss, are you so happy about?" Kagome asked smirking.

"Well if you must know," he exaggerated, "Somebody was deflowered last night."

"Well it sure as hell wasn't you," Inuyasha muttered.

"Oh my gosh, you and Kiara…had sex!" Sango asked whispering the last part.

His grin grew bigger and he nodded.

"Well before we celebrate your love making," Kiyomi cut in, "did you use a condom?"

He looked at them with an honestly confused face and asked, "What's condom?"

"You don't know what a condom is?" Sango asked incredulously.

"Should I?"

"If you don't want to get Kiara pregnant!" Kagome shouted.

"Did you take sex education?" Kiyomi asked.

"Yeah but I decide to fall asleep since I already knew about the body and stuff," he waved off.

"They also gave you tips on how to prevent getting STDs and getting girls pregnant you idiot!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Will someone please just tell me what a condom is?" Shippo pleaded rubbing his temples.

"SHUT UP MIROKU!" they all snapped not wanting him to poison Shippo's mind.

Hitoshi walked up to Shippo and knelt in front of him.

"You see Shippo, a condom is a close-fitting rubber covering worn by a man over the his precious jewels during sexual intercourse to prevent pregnancy or the spread of sexually transmitted diseases, also known as STDs," he explained.

Shippo blinked and started to blush.

"What's wrong?" Hitoshi asked.

"I can't believe you just told me that," he shot out of his seat and ran to his office and before shutting the door yelled, with a deep blush on his face, "You're sick!"

He slammed the door and they all blinked.

"I can't believe he didn't know what a condom was."

"I can't believe Hitoshi knew all that."

"And I can't believe it's not butter. Now let's go!" Miroku ushered.

And with that, they all left.

_With Kagome and Inuyasha:_

"So what do you want to do now?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha and Kagome were sitting in his room on his bed. She was sitting up against the headboard with his head in her lap as she pet his ears. He purred and nuzzled into her lap until opening his eyes when she asked a question.

"Hmm…let's have sex," he suggested bluntly.

She giggled and flicked his nose.

"I'm serious," she laughed.

"So am I," he replied.

He got up, hovered over her, pulled her leg so that she was completely underneath him, and started kissing her neck. He then stopped and looked into her eyes.

"I can't wait to marry you," he whispered.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Me neither."

_With Kiyomi and Hitoshi:_

Kiyomi sighed and collapsed on her bed lying on her stomach, she was so sore and exhausted. She didn't know why, there hadn't even been that many customers that night. She rested her head on her arms and closed her eyes for a while. She yelped when she felt someone crawl on top of her.

"It's only me love," Hitoshi whispered in her ear, while nibbling on it.

She relaxed and purred as he continued to nibble on her ear. He stopped, much to her disappointment, and rested his chin on the top of her shoulder blade.

"It's so cute when you purr," he cooed.

"It's not a purr it's a…blissful growl," she defended.

"Whatever you say," he chuckled.

He started kissing her shoulder and made his way over to her neck.

She moaned and pleaded, "Baby, not tonight, I'm too sore."

He stopped and looked at her worriedly.

"Where does it hurt kataki?" he asked.

"My legs," she answered.

"What part?" he asked.

"Just my calves," she responded.

He felt her calves and saw that they were only small, but those little fuckers hurt the most. He simply ran his knuckles over them and, like that, they were gone. Kiyomi sat up and rubbed her legs, the pain was gone!

"You were right, you do have magic fingers!" she muttered in awe.

"Now then," he pushed her back on the bed, "how about I finish what I started."

**(A/N: Review!)**


	55. Oh My Josh! I Finally Updated!

**Sorry I haven't updated lately. Enjoy!**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**I do own The Solstice Rose because I made them up.**

_Last time:_

"I can't wait to marry you," he whispered.

"Me neither."

_This time:_

"Gabriele is the sanctuary ready!" Izayoi shouted.

"Yes boss, ze flowers vill be veady in a minit!" he responded in his accent.

"Lovely darling, keep up the good work!" she squealed.

She looked around the sanctuary in pride; the wedding was going to be perfect (I'm not going to even bother describing it; use your imaginations)! In a few hours, her little boy was going to be married to the perfect girl for him! And then Sango and Miroku would be wed! Then Hitoshi and Kiyomi! Everything was going to be perfect!

_Three hours later:_

Inuyasha stood in front of the podium where the minister stood behind and fidgeted nervously; he's was finally marrying Kagome. He was wearing a white suit with a red tie and his hair pulled in a high ponytail. Sesshoumaru snickered from behind him.

"What's so funny?" he hissed.

"Forgive me, you just can't pull off the high ponytail like me and dad; you look like Kiyomi."

"Shut up you bastard! At least I'm not mistaken for being gay!" he retorted.

"Ooooo," Miroku laughed.

"Ouch, you know that hurt. Don't you think you're being a bit touchy Inu?" Hitoshi questioned with a smirk.

"Sorry, I'm just-."

He was cut off as the music started playing and the double doors opened. His jaw dropped as he saw Kagome step in the entrance with her arm latched with Bankotsu's. Her hair was pulled up in a messy yet elegant bun with sections of hair, which were curled, hanging down and her bangs framing her face, they were curled. Before he knew it, she was in front of him smiling with Bankotsu still latched onto her. Sango and Kiyomi winked holding a thumb up for encouragement. He smiled weakly.

Minister:

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of God – and in the face of this company – to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate, these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

'_If somebody even coughs I will shoot them!'_ Kagome growled in her mind.

It was dead silent.

Minister:

"Marriage is the union of husband and wife in heart, body and mind. It is intended for their mutual joy – and for the help and comfort given on another in prosperity and adversity. But more importantly – it is a means through which a stable and loving environment may be attained."

"Through marriage, Inuyasha and Kagome make a commitment together to face their disappointments – embrace their dreams – realize their hopes – and accept each other's failures. Inuyasha and Kagome will promise one another to aspire to these ideals throughout their lives together – through mutual understanding – openness – and sensitivity to each other."

"We are here today – before God – because marriage is one of His most sacred wishes – to witness the joining in marriage of Inuyasha and Kagome. This occasion marks the celebration of love and commitment with which this man and this woman begin their life together. And now – through me – He joins you together in one of the holiest bonds."

"Who gives this woman in marriage to this man?"

Bankotsu held her hand in his and gestured for Inuyasha to take it; he did.

Bankotsu:

"Her family and friends gathered here today do."

The minister continued with traditional speech or whatever, but Kagome and Inuyasha didn't listen; they were staring at each other lovingly. They snapped out of their trance once the minister announced,

"You may exchange your vows."

Inuyasha gulped and started with his voice shaking.

"Kagome, as you know, I'm not very good with sharing my emotions, but…I love you Kagome Higurashi. There is no word to describe how I feel if you simply smile. You are my world, you are my love, you are my everything. I love you; it's as simple as that."

Kagome's lips trembled and tears of joy welled in her eye.

She pursed her lips and started,

"Inuyasha, all my life I've been afraid of a man's touch, but you…you changed all that. I've never felt this way before and I never imagined that a feeling like this existed. You leave me breathless every time you walk into the room. I just don't know what I can do to tell you how much I love you, but, what I can say is that I love you and I want to spend the rest of eternity with you."

The crowd 'awed'.

"In all my years, I have never heard such beautiful words filled with so much love," the minister stated in awe.

He then turned to Inuyasha.

Minister to Inuyasha:

"Do you Inuyasha take Kagome to be your wife – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?"

Inuyasha:

"I will."

Minister to Kagome:

"Do you Kagome take Inuyasha to be your husband – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?"

Kagome:

"I will."

Shippo came out with a white tuxedo on with a pillow with two rings on it (lol I had to put him as the ring boy). He gave them the rings, which they exchanged.

Minister:

"What token of your love do you offer? Would you place the rings in my hand?"

They did so.

"May these rings be blessed as the symbol of this affectionate unity. These two lives are now joined in one unbroken circle. Wherever they go – may they always return to one another. May these two find in each other the love for which all men and women year. May they grow in understanding and in compassion. May the home which they establish together be such a place that many will find there a friend. May these rings on their fingers symbolize the touch of the spirit of love in their hearts."

The minister handed the ring to Inuyasha.

Minister to Inuyasha:

"Inuyasha, in placing this ring on Kagome's finger, repeat after me: Kagome, you are now consecrated to me as my wife from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed."

Inuyasha repeated his words and slid the ring on her slender finger.

The minister handed the ring to Kagome.

Minister to Kagome:

"Kagome, in placing this ring on Inuyasha's finger, repeat after me: Inuyasha, you are now consecrated to me as my husband from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed."

She repeated his words and slipped the ring on his finger.

Minister:

"You have pronounced yourselves husband and wife but remember to always be each other's best friend."

"May you always share with each other the gifts of love – be one in heart and in mind – may you always create a home together that puts in your hearts – love – generosity and kindness."

"In as much as Inuyasha and Kagome have consented together in marriage before this company of friends and family and have pledged their faith – and declared their unity by giving and receiving a ring – are now joined."

"What – therefore – God has joined together – let no man put asunder."

"And so, by the power vested in me by the Almighty God, I now pronounce you man and wife – and may your days be good and long upon the earth."

"You may now kiss the bride."

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist, pressed her against him, and kissed her passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer ignoring the flashes of cameras. Sango and Kiyomi screamed and Miroku, Hitoshi, and Sesshoumaru whistled. They pulled apart and smiled; neither of them had ever been so happy.

"Kagome, I've got a little surprise for you. I guess for Kiyomi and Sango too but mostly for you," Bankotsu stated as he walked up to her.

She quirked an eyebrow.

"KAGGIE, YOU'RE FINALLY MARRIED!"

**(A/N: Ok, I'm 90 percent sure none of you have any idea who it is! Haha! Review)**


	56. I Object

**Hello people, I know I haven't update in a LONG time and I'm sorry. However, since I have the flu and a three-day weekend, I can update now. And I'm so happy because I'm now dating someone! Bet you can't figure it out! You don't count Deity of Anime! Enjoy!**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**I do own The Solstice Rose because I made them up (Note: Gabriele has been added to The Solstice Rose).**

_Last time: _

"KAGGIE, YOU'RE FINALLY MARRIED!"

_This time:_

"Oh…"

"My…"

"God…!"

"JAKOTSU!" the girls squealed in unison.

They all hugged him and he laughed looking down at them.

"What's up!"

"Wow you look really good!" Sango complimented.

"Thanks, I've been using this new L'Oreal skin lotion."

"Well it's working pretty well," Kiyomi laughed.

"So I heard you're all gettin hitched soon. Well, two of you," Jakotsu said winking at Kagome.

"Yeah," Inuyasha replied suddenly and wrapping his arms around Kagome's waist.

Hitoshi and Miroku came up and put an arm around Kiyomi and Sango.

"Mmm, and I'm guessing this sexy man right here is, unfortunately, the groom," Jakotsu purred leaning close to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha's eye twitched and he leaned away from Jakotsu.

"Uh can you not kiss my husband?" Kagome asked pushing his forehead back.

"Oops sorry," he chirped pulling back.

"Well how about you ride with us to the after party? We bought a hummer limo for the occasion and I think your guys' presence will make my kataki and her sisters happy," Hitoshi looked down at Kiyomi, "am I correct?"

She smiled and nodded along with Kagome and Sango.

"How considerate and such a lovely vocabulary!" Jakotsu praised.

"Thank you."

"Forgive me, but what would you like us to call you?" Miroku asked.

Jakotsu grinned, "Miss or Jakotsu will do just fine!"

Kagome smiled, "Then let's get going!"

_In the limo:_

"AHHH, GET HIM OFF ME!" Inuyasha screamed.

Jakotsu had had a lot to drink and was now straddling Inuyasha. Kagome just laughed and watched as Inuyasha desperately tried to pry the drunken Jakotsu off him. Bankotsu couldn't help but smile; he knew Jakotsu would act like that with Inuyasha.

'_That's what you get for marrying my little sister punk! Congratulations!'_

"C'mon Inu-chan, just one little kiss," Jakotsu cooed.

"No fucking way!"

"Aww pwease!"

"No!"

"Alright you two settle down, we're here," Miroku chuckled.

Inuyasha quickly scrambled out of the limo and opened the door for Kagome and everybody and shutting it when Jakotsu was about to step out. They all laughed as Jakotsu pouted staggering out of the car. They walked into the huge white marble building and down a wide corridor to their private party room. Izayoi walked ahead of them and put her hand on the doorknob.

"Let's see what Gabriele did!" she squealed.

She pushed the door open and gasped in horror at the sight. Everything was torn, tables and chairs were broken, and food splattered on the walls. However, the thing that caught everyone's attention was the big message written in blood across the wall:

"I OBJECT"

Inuyasha brought Kagome's head to his chest and turned her away from the sight of Gabriele. His right hand was pinned to the wall by a butcher's knife with a note between his hand and the handle of the knife. There was blood trickling from his mouth, his legs bent in an abnormal position, and his eyes widened in horror with tears in his eyes looking at Izayoi.

"Why boss," he pleaded in a shaky voice closing his eyes, "why?"

Izayoi ran up to him and brought his head to her chest running a hand through his hair.

"I don't know sweetie but you're going to be ok, alright. I'll make sure this won't ruin your dream," she whispered her own eyes welling with tears.

By then Inu Taisho had already called the ambulance and they were carrying in a stretcher. Kiyomi's expression was stoic as she walked up to Gabriele and put her hand on the handle of the knife.

"Forgive me," she whispered.

She yanked the knife out of his hand and he screamed in pain. She took the note from the knife and opened it. It read:

_You have made the absolutely most idiotic mistake of your life Kagome. I know you don't remember that night and what I did to you, so I guess I'll have you relive it tenfold. However, this time I'll make sure you'll never forget! Don't even think about running or hiding because I **will **find you._

_Naraku_

_P.S. If you don't know what I'm talking about ask your dear sister._

Kiyomi clutched the paper in her hands and growled.

"What does he mean by making sure I don't forget this time?" Kagome asked from behind her.

Kiyomi tensed and whipped around noticing now that Kagome had read the note over her shoulder. Kagome looked confused and afraid; she wanted to know what he did to her. Kiyomi's bangs cover eyes and she looked away.

"My intentions were for the best, I didn't know this would happen," she whispered.

"What are you talking about Yomi? Please tell me!" she pleaded.

Kiyomi sighed in defeat and turned to her, "Naraku."

Kagome shivered and covered herself confused by her reaction. A somber look appeared in Kiyomi's eyes.

"Your mind might have forgotten, but your body hasn't forgotten the cold touch and the things that he did to you," she looked her straight in the eye, "Kagome, Naraku molested you."

Kagome's eyes widened and she squeezed herself tighter shaking her head in disbelief.

"I received the scar because I stopped Naraku from raping you but you were still so traumatized at how he touched you; you were so young Kagome. I didn't want you to suffer and they were thinking up putting you in a mental hospital because all you could say was, "He touched me Yomi and he wouldn't stop. I feel so cold." They thought at that rate you'd become completely brain dead, so I had your memory of that moment erased. Please understand that I did it for your own good and I never wanted this to happen."

Kagome shook her head and whispered,

"No, that's impossible…"

Inuyasha brought her into his arms again and let her sob into his shoulder.

**(A/N: Review!)**


	57. Let's Start a Family

**I know it's been a long time since I've updated but school is really overwhelming right now. Enjoy! Oh and a comment about the pop ups I put in the story, uh, do they annoy any of you? I mean cuz some reviewers and beta readers have pointed it out a lot so it got me wondering. It's ok if you don't like it I just want to know cuz I want my readers to be happy, so ima put up a pole! Please vote! Enjoy!**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**I do own the Solstice Rose because I made them up.**

**P.S. Joseph's cuzzin Angelo will be doing pop ups!**

**Angelo: Hello beautiful ladies**

**Me: That's how you know they're related! :D**

_Last time:_

"No, that's impossible…"

Inuyasha brought her into his arms again and let her sob into his shoulder.

_This time:_

Kagome sat outside the room in the long corridor on a bench.

'_So that's why…I've had this eerie feeling ever since Naraku came back. Was I really that messed up? I'd think that normally someone would act like that if they were raped. However, Kiyomi wasn't like that and her experience was more traumatizing. Is it that she's stronger than me? Am I…weak?'_

"Kags?" Inuyasha spoke suddenly snapping her out of her thoughts.

She looked up at him with red eyes and a tear stained face. He sat down beside her.

"What is it Inu? Is Gabriele ok?" she sniffled.

"Yeah Gabriele is going to be fine, but listen," he started softly wrapping an arm around her shoulder, "I can cancel our honeymoon if you want. I can reschedule it easily if you're not up to it."

She smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Inuyasha, I'm sad, but, I can't think of anything that would make me happier than spending two weeks alone with the man I love," she cooed.

He smiled and kissed her on the head.

"I'm sorry this had to happen to you," he whispered.

"It's nothing just some added crap to my life," she sighed.

"Just wait 'til I see that bastard again! Ima make sure he has a slow and painful death!" he growled.

"After I'm done with him, there won't be anything left!" Izayoi snarled from the doorway.

"Now Izayoi dear, calm down," Inu Taisho laughed nervously; he was so scared of her right now.

"No ima kill that bastard for what he did to Kagome and Gabriele!" she shouted.

Inu Taisho sighed and then smirked once an idea popped into his head. He wrapped his arms around her waist and brought his lips to her ear.

"You know that's a shame," he whispered seductively, "now I'm just going to have to take that rose petal bath in that big tub all _alone_."

"Well," Izayoi started clearing her throat, "I guess Naraku could live for one more day."

"Then let's not waste our time," he breathed leading her to the limo.

(Me: Ewie)

(Joseph: that's disturbing)

(Angelo: Izayoi is hot)

(Joseph: you're sick)

"Damn it there is another one! Can't we just have OreoGirl?" Miroku whined coming into the room with Sango, Hitoshi, and Kiyomi.

"Who called my mom hot?" Hitoshi hissed with his eye twitching.

"Anyways, we need to get these two to the airport so they don't miss their flight," Sango reminded.

"Oh yes, to their wonderful trip to Hawaii," Hitoshi laughed rolling his eyes.

Their family had been to Hawaii like two million times. Of course, Hitoshi knew that Inuyasha was taking Kagome to his Secret Getaway.

_2 hours later:_

"You have everything you need right? Summer clothes, a jacket just in case it gets cold, and-."

"Yomi calm down! Geez why are you asking me if I packed everything when _you_ packed all my bags," Kagome laughed rolling her eyes.

"Ok, ok, I'm just making sure. It's just that…you've never been anywhere without me before. I'm just worried," she muttered sadly.

Kagome's expression softened and she pulled Kiyomi into an embrace.

"I'll be fine, promise," she assured.

Kiyomi smiled and pulled away.

"Well then, have a safe flight!" she said.

With the last hugs and kisses Inuyasha and Kagome loaded onto the plane.

_1 hour after they arrived:_

"Inuyasha," Kagome moaned as he pumped in and out of her.

Once they had arrived it didn't take Kagome that long to know that she wasn't in Hawaii. He had led her to a medium sized 2 bedroom cottage across from the little island they had first made love on. It was made out of brick with a dark brown wooden roof. Connecting the island to the cottage was a little bridge.

"Kagome," Inuyasha breathed caressing her cheek, "let's make a family."

**(A/N: Review!)**


	58. Her First Warning

**Damn it's been a long time since I've updated! Enjoy!**

_**READ THIS:**_** Go to the poll on my page and vote ppl! **

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**I do own The Solstice Rose because I made them up.**

_Last time:_

"Kagome," Inuyasha breathed caressing her cheek, "let's make a family."

_This time:_

Kagome opened her eyes and stretched leisurely loving the feel of red satin sheets beneath her. She sat up and looked around the lovely bedroom of the cottage. It was circular as was the king sized bed and painted red and white. The floor was wooden and painted white. But what caught her attention was the closet with a note on the door

She swung her legs over the side of the bed, stood up, and walked to the closet. She took off the note that read:

_To my beautiful wife,_

_I have decided to start this day off with a little game of hide and go seek. I have left clues, four in all, all over the island and, when you find me, I will grant you one wish. The first clue is on one of the outfits in the closet I picked out for you._

_Good luck,_

_The Sexiest Man Alive_

She giggled and rolled her eyes; this was so corny! But it was cute and it might be fun so what the heck.

She opened the closet and her jaw dropped; this was going to be harder than she thought. All the outfits were the same color, red and white, and there was a lot! She started to think; knowing Inuyasha, he picked out something revealing so that would lead to…aha, found it! It was a grass skirt that ended at her knees, a white cloth with white plumeria flowers on it to wrap around her chest, and sandals. After putting it on she took the note off the cloth around her chest, which read:

_Congratulations, you found the first clue. Hope you like your outfit. I thought since we're out here in the Pacific I thought it would be nice for you to look like a normal islander. Anyways here's the first clue: I'm hiding behind a staircase that is rough but smooth at the same time._

Well the next clue obviously wasn't in the cottage, so she walked outside. She instantly saw what he meant; the waterfall. Smooth water rolling over the rough rock. She crossed the bridge leading to the small island, took off her sandals, and stepped into the warm, clear tropical water. She walked deeper into it until she was waist deep in the water. Kagome then examined the waterfall; there was nothing pinned to the rocks, so the only other explanation was it was either behind the waterfall or in the water. She decided to check behind the waterfall first. She dove into the water and swam to the right side of the waterfall grabbing onto a ledge. She peered behind the thin space separating the water and rock and saw a little note duck taped to the rock. She squeezed through carefully avoiding the water as she grabbed the note. She then put the note in her mouth and climbed the side of the waterfall to find somewhere to sit, which she found on the second level of the waterfall.

She grunted as she pulled herself over the ledge and sat down opening the note.

_You found the first clue, now here is the second: I have climbed up the stairs and moved through a red forest. Now I am in a wide clearing resting on a giant._

Kagome let out a breath making her wet bangs move from her eyes. She tilted her back to see two short levels left to climb.

"I guess it won't hurt to exercise a little," she shrugged.

She stood up, went in front of the rock wall, and hoisted herself up to start climbing. Once she had reached the top of the forth level she jumped onto the grassy platform at the top. She sighed and stretched; it wasn't as much work as she thought. She turned away from the waterfall and to view her surroundings; she found the red forest.

Kagome gaped in awe at the thousands of red plumeria flowers around her. With mouth slightly agape in awe, Kagome walked through the red forest. As she walked, she picked a plumeria and put in her hair. Then she reached the clearing and instantly saw the 'giant'. It was a huge boulder in the middle of a grassy clearing, and there, sticking up like a flag, was the third clue.

She ran toward it, hopped up, and climbed to the top grabbing the flag. She sat at the top and read it.

_Third clue: I am awake now and ran all the way to the beach to freshen up in the salty water. I am now drying on a hard platform with to fans._

'_Ugh! The beach is all the way over there! I swear ima kill him!'_

She groaned, jumped off the boulder, and ran toward the beach.

Once she arrived, she looked at around for a stone platform; there were a lot. Then she found one between two short palm trees. She slowly walked towards it and saw a little white clam shell rested on it. She picked it up and opened it to find the fourth clue. She opened it.

_The last clue: Count to twenty and then turn around._

She closed her eyes, counted to twenty slowly, and turned around. She gasped as she felt Inuyasha's lips against hers. She automatically wrapped her arms around his neck moaning. He smirked then pulled away.

"You found me," he whispered huskily.

"I didn't find you, you found me," she pouted.

"Aww what's wrong?"

"I ran all over this island only for you to find me!" she whined.

"Hey, it was a nice time…for me," he muttered.

"For you? Wait a minute," she growled, "it was for you! You had me run all over the island in a revealing outfit just so you could watch! Well let me tell you something Inuyasha Takahashi, I-."

Inuyasha pressed his lips against hers again then pulled away.

"Was it really such a bad thing for me to want to see my sexy new why running around half naked?" he asked.

"Well yeah!" she snapped.

He looked down at her with his ears flattened and big puppy dog eyes; he was definitely related to Kiyomi.

She sighed, "I guess not."

He grinned and picked her up bridal style. Before she knew it, they were in bed again.

_With Hitomi:_

Hitomi sat on her bed in her room on her bed meditating. Her room was purple and white with a queen-sized bed, a bathroom, and wooden furniture.

She shivered slightly feeling a strong evil in the room.

"Get out before I call the guards," she ordered coldly.

"I want you to stop interfering," Masashi replied just as coldly.

"I have done nothing," she huffed.

"You're giving them clues!"

"And what are you going to do about it!" she snapped.

He growled and turned away, "Just stay out of my business girl or you'll be sorry!"

With that he disappeared.

**(A/N: Review!)**


	59. AN

Ok this is not for everyone but i swear if one person tells me again how i need to stop doin somethin cuz they dont like it ima fuckin delete it.  
I can handle constructive criticism but i will not tolerate rude demands. Im tired cuz i haven't been getting that much sleep cuz im tryna keep  
up with skool and when i decide to update when im supposed to be sleeping and i get a review tellin me to stop doin sumthin it pisses me off. Who  
are you to tell me what to do with my story when you dont even know how hard ive worked on it! You try writing a 58 chapter story trying to fix  
everything so u dont get flamed and then still get a flame! This is sumthin i luv to do and i if people are so annoyed at how i write then wats the point of me writing? If it annoys u so much then stop readin it im not forcin u to keep readin! Im sorry if the reviewers that have been very loyal and kind think im a bitch but just know i aint talkin about u the ones i am they know who they are. So ima say it straight up:  
DON'T TELL ME HOW TO WRITE **MY** FUCKIN STORY!  
OreoGirl96


	60. News

**All right everyone I'm back! I finished updating everything else! I'm ok now I was just stressed because i should have passing grades in 2 of my classes and I dont 'cause my teachers hate me and i was worried cuz it didnt look like i was fedah pass the 7th grade. But i'm better now its spring break and i'm ready to write! And to the Douche who flamed (I'm not bein mean thats actually the guest pename they picked) I forgive you and i'd luv it if youd make an account and write a story. I dont want to flame u for revenge im just curious. And I will try to tone the Kiyomi thing down i know it looks like i've been giving her all the attention. Anyways, enjoy!  
I do not own Inuyasha.  
I do own The Solstice Rose because I made them up.  
**_Last time:_

She sighed, "I guess not."

He grinned and picked her up bridal style. Before she knew it, they were in bed again.

_This time:  
_

_About 2 weeks later on Janurary 1st:  
_

Kagome leaned over the toilet vomitting viciously. Inuyasha ran into the bathroom and gasped. He knelt by her and held up her hair to keep it out of her face. She finished and he wiped her mouth with a washcloth. He cradled her in his arms and waited for her to say something. Kagome grabbed his hand and rested it on her stomach.

"Inuyasha, I'm pregnant," she whispered.

His jaw dropped.

"A-Are you sure?" he stuttered.

She nodded. He hugged her tighter and laughed in disbelief.

"I'm going to be a father."

_2 hours and 30 minutes later:  
_

"We're back!" Kagome said stepping through the doors of the Takahashi mansion.

"Kagome dear, we were expecting you tomorrow!" Izayoi squealed hugging her.

"Yeah we actually have some news for everyone," Kagome stated.

"Well let me call everyone is then," she replied.

She left and came back with everyone. Sango and Kiyomi ran up and hugged her.

"We missed you so much!" they sobbed.

"I missed you too. Now let me go so we can tell you our news," she said laughing.

They did and stared at her waiting for the news.

"I'm pregnant!"

Everyone was silent until Izayoi, Sango, Rin and Kiyomi screamed.

They hugged her again jumping up and down. The guys tackled Inuyasha hooting. Kagome and Inuyasha laughed not knowing that Naraku was there the whole time.

**(A/N: Yeah it's short srry! Review!)**  
_  
_


	61. A Lovely Wedding

**Hellur! This story is almost over :(. Neways...enjoy!**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**I do own The Solstice Rose because I made them up.**

_Last time:_

"I'm pregnant!"

They hugged her again jumping up and down. The guys tackled Inuyasha hooting. Kagome and Inuyasha laughed not knowing that Naraku was there the whole time.

_This time:_

"Of course you can have time off work! Heck you can have time off work with pay!" Shippo exclaimed.

Everyone, including Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Izayoi, and Inu Taisho, were at The Club. Kagome and Inuyasha wanted to inform Shippo that she wouldn't be working because Inuyasha didn't want Kagome around the customers.

"Really? Wow, thanks Shippo!" Kagome squealed hugging him.

"All this only if I get dibs on godfather status," he chuckled.

"Of course!" she squealed again hugging him tighter.

He omphed, "Well as soon-to-be parent myself."

"What?!" they all shouted in unison.

He grinned, "Turns out you were right about the condom thing. Kiara's pregnant."

Everyone's jaw dropped. Then Inuyasha hit him over the head.

"Ow!"

"Hoe."

Everyone laughed as Shippo pouted.

"Wait, we're supposed to be the godparents!" Jakotsu whined.

Bankotsu nodded taking a sip of his 'water'.

"You are. I can have more than one pair of godparents," Kagome assured.

Jakotsu beamed jumping up and down causing Kagome to giggle. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and slid her onto his lap.

"I still can't believe I'm gonna be a father," he muttered.

"And I can't wait to be one! I will have forty-five children with my dear Sango!" Miroku sang with stars in his eyes.

Sango blushed and knocked him over the head lightly. He chuckled and hugged her kissing her forehead.

_On Feburary 14th:_

The music started and Miroku stood nervously in front of the podium waiting for the giant, white double doors to open. When they did his eyes widened and his right hand twitched; Sango looked lovely. She was wearing an ivory silk duchess satin fluted bridal gown. It had a draped strapless sweetheart neckline with empire waist, bow and streamer detail at center back. A deep border of winter white Alencon lace surrounding the hem with covered buttons and loops over zipper down center back and sweep train (A/N: this dress belongs to Alvina Valenta). Her hair hung down her back naturally with her bangs hanging just above her eyes.

She stood in front of him smiling with her arm latched onto her father's, who was glaring at him.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of God blah blah..."

Miroku lost his train of thought. Was he really good enough for Sango? She was the daughter of a long line of famous demon slayers. He was the son of a monk and a priestess who committed suicide after he was born and a former street rat until he was found by the Takahashis.

"Who gives this woman in marriage to this man?"

Sango's father looked around looking for who was supposed to do that. Sango tugged on his sleeve and he looked down at her. She was giving him those damn puppy dog eyes her mother used on him! He grunted and looked at the punk she was marrying.

"I do," he replied gruffly handing her to Miroku.

Miroku took her hand but her dad didn't let go.

"Uh, sir?" Miroku asked nervously.

"Listen you snot nosed punk, if my little girl sheds one tear of sadness in her marriage with you, I will show you how a demon feels dying by my hands!" he growled.

Everyone, but Sango, her mother, Kagome and Kiyomi, sweat dropped anime style. Miroku nodded and looked back and Sango nervously. She giggled. Sango looked up at Miroku loving squeezing his hand as the minister continued.

"You may exchange vows."

"Sango," Miroku took a deep breath, "I am a pervert. I have a wandering hand and I don't deserve you."

"That's for damn sure," Sango's father grumbled from his seat.

Miroku ignored him and continued,"But your the first woman to ever take a chance with me and...I love you Sango."

"Miroku you could never be more wrong! I love you and yes you are a major hentai but...you are a wonderful man. Your sweet, and kind, and understanding, and, and," she blushed, "I don't know if I could ever live without you."

The minister smiled,

"Do you Miroku take Sango to be your wife – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"And do you Sango take Miroku to be your husband – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

Sango's younger brother Kohaku came up with the rings and they exchanged them. When they slid the rings on each others fingers they waited patiently for the minister to finish the last few words.

"And so, by the power vested in me by the Almighty God, I now pronounce you man and wife – and may your days be good and long upon the earth."

"You may kiss the bride."

Miroku crashed his lips down on hers before he finished the sentence. Everyone applauded and the girls, especially Jakotsu and Rin, were sobbing.

Miroku pulled away in a daze. Sango laughed and grabbed his hand running down the aisle. They burst through the doors and, just when they were about to reach the limo, Sango through back the bouquet. Jakotsu rushed to the front of the hoard of girls.

"Out of my way bitches those flowers are mine!!" he snarled.

He jumped, grabbed them, did a somersault in the air, and landed on his feet easily.

"Ha! Victory," he looked over at a group of boys and waggled his eyebrows.

They sweat dropped and backed into the sanctuary. Jakotsu sighed.

"Oh cheer up Jakotsu, you and I both know that wasn't going to work," Bankotsu said comfortingly only making it worse.

Jakotsu glared at him with a killer twinkle in his eyes. He shoved his hand off his shoulder.

"Bitch, suck me with a straw!"

_At the reception:_

Sango and Miroku had just finished there dance and were now walking over to the table where Sango's family sat.

"Oh you must be Miroku! Oh aren't you just a doll!" Sango's mother cooed.

"Thank you Lady Yamato. It is a pleasure to meet you," Miroku replied bowing.

"He smells like dog shit," Kohaku declared crossing his arms.

"Kohaku! That was very rude!" his mother scowled.

"Your mother's right son," his father nodded high fiving him under the table.

"He has purple eyes so he must be a demon. Lemme slay em dad," Kohaku whispered.

"Actually I get my eye color from my mother," Miroku laughed brushing off the comment easily.

"So Miroku, where are your parents?" Mrs. Yamato asked nervously.

"They are over there if you'd like to meet them," Miroku answered gesturing over to the table.

"The Takahashis? Isn't your last name Houshi?" Mr. Yamato asked.

"Kyoumou!" Mrs. Yamato hushed.

"Yes sir, but, they are the only parents I've known. My real parents committed suicide shortly after I was born," Miroku explained with a casual smile.

Sango's eyes widened and Miroku looked down at her.

"Sorry I didn't tell you. Guess it never came up in a conversation," he shrugged.

"It's fine. Not the ideal convo topic," she smiled.

"TAISHO, SHESSY, MY DARLINGS!" a lovely voice rang from the doorway.

Everyone turned to the door way and saw a beautiful demoness standing in its frame. She had one magenta stripe on each cheek, a blue crescent moon on her forehead, and pale, white skin. Her silver hair was pulled into high pigtails a little far back from the side of her head with her bangs hanging over her eyes, and her tendrils hanging down her shoulders.

"Mother!" Sesshoumaru greeted running up to her and hugging her.

"Oh my baby! I came as soon as I heard Inuyasha had married. But that was only a few days ago since someone didn't notify me right away," she stated flashing a glare at Inu Taisho.

"I sent you a notice right away Mizuki," he replied honestly.

"Hm, maybe the plane was delayed on its way to the Caribbean islands," Izayoi spoke walking up to Mizuki. "Or maybe God just didn't want you to come. He is truly a good God."

Mizuki's smile turned into a frown at the sight of her, "Or maybe the plane was pulled into the gravitational orbit around your ass. It's gotten bigger. I'm surprised you can fit into that dress."

"Save your breath you'll need it to give your date blow job."

Sesshoumaru groaned and rubbed his temples.

"Sesshy I thought you said your mother was gone," Rin said.

"I said she was gone, I never said she was dead," he corrected.

"You know Izayoi darling, I will never forget the first day we met," Mizuki said dreamily,"but I'll keep trying."

"Calling you an idiot would be an insult to retards."

"Shouldn't you have a license for being that ugly?"

"I'd love to guess your age but no one can count that high."

"Do you wanna go?" Mizuki snarled.

"Been waiting!" Izayoi retorted.

Then everything turned to hell. It looked like a tornado hit the place. Miroku and Sango ducked behind a table.

"Maybe we should be on our way to Paris?" Miroku suggested.

Sango nodded and they ran for the door.

**(A/N: Review!)**


	62. These Crazy Bitches

**Hello my beautiful people! It has been too long! Enjoy!**

**I don not own Inuyasha.**

**I do own The Solstice Rose because I made them up.**

_Last time:_

"Maybe we should be on our way to Paris?" Miroku suggested.

Sango nodded and they ran for the door.

_This time:_

"So I'm sorry Sango my dear," Izayoi apologized to Sango through video chat.

"Me too darling, I ruined your wedding," Mizuki added.

"Not at all! You two saved us! My father and brother were torturing poor Miroku," she giggled.

"Indeed it was torture. You gave us a chance to escape," Miroku sighed in exhaustion.

"Well we're still sorry."

"It's fine and Izayoi," Sango whispered, "you have a stuffed mushroom in your hair."

Izayoi sighed, "I'm not surprised. This bitch put me in quite a bedraggled state. Oh well, at least I can pull it off better than she can."

Mizuki growled and Sango immediately signed off. They did look pretty messed up. Izayoi's once beautiful white halter dress was torn everywhere revealing cleavage and a lot of thigh and her elegant bun was deformed into some kind of peacock thing with ore'dievers (idk if I spelled it right) smashed into it.

Mizuki was no better. The red strapless dress she came in was nothing but a skirt since Izayoi tore the top off revealing a black bodice. Her pigtails were taken out and her silver hair fell down her back below her hips. Her hair was covered in blotches of brown and yellows and greens that were very noticeable on her hair color.

"Don't even get me started Izayoi. I'd hate to make you cry," Mizuki huffed walking out of the room.

Izayoi followed soon after and saw her limping up the stairs.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Izayoi questioned.

"To the room that was prepared for me," she flashed a beautiful mischievous grin. "Maybe take a bath with my dear InuTaisho."

Izayoi growled an inhuman like growl and ran after the inu who was prancing up the stairs quickly.

_With InuTaisho:_

InuTaisho averted his attention from the repair bills and medical bills from the wedding sprawled on his desk and looked around.

"Why do I have a feeling that two woman are fighting over me?"

He thought for a minute and grinned smugly.

"Cause women always fight over me!"

He heard the shattering of glass and sighed.

"Mother was right, it's hard being this attractive."

He then made his way down to the living room.

_With the crazy bitches again:_

"Mom, come on get off her!" Inuyasha grunted pulling his mother off Mizuki.

"Mother you will cease this nonsense and release Izayoi's hair!" Sesshoumaru ordered irately trying to pry his mother's claws from Izayoi's hair.

The two woman were finally yanked apart. A second later they released themselves from their sons and went at it again. It looked like they were playing Mercy as they clashed again. Mizuki grabbed Izayoi's wrists and pushed her back sending her flying through the huge patio window and into the shallow end of the pool.

Izayoi emerged coughing only to be tackled by Mizuki. Izayoi flipped her over shoulder and grabbed her hair dunking her in the water repeatedly. Mizuki grabbed her arm and flung her out of the pool and onto the patio lawn. She jumped on top of her and raised her poison claws above her head to bring them down. Izayoi gasped and grabbed the nearest thing next to her, which was a big ass rock, and cover her face as Mizuki's acid melted the rock.

InuTaisho came downstairs and gaped at the patio window.

"What the devil is going n?" he barked.

"Your wives are going at it in the pool," Inuyasha clarified rubbing his shoulder.

InuTaisho turned his glare to the women in the pool but it diappeared quickly once he saw the two soaked women fighting. He licked his lips as Izayoi socked Mizuki in the face and pinned her down giving him a nice view of her bosom and thighs.

"Father, aren't you going to stop them?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Son, a real man never passes up the chance to see two wet women fighting," he replied never taking his eyes off the Izayoi.

"That's not disgusting," Kiyomi stated sarcastically.

"Damn, Izayoi can kick some ass!" Kagome praised.

"That's for sure," Rin agreed.

Mizuki snarled at Izayoi and freed one of her wrists slashing her across her torso removing the top part of her dress. Izayoi gaped down at her revealed white lace strapless bra.

"You bitch! That was my favorite dress!" she growled.

Suddenly she was yanked off Mizuki and thrown over InuTaisho's shoulder.

"That broken window is coming out of your bank account woman," he declared.

"The hell it is! Put me down so I can finish this bitch off!" she screamed.

"No, you're going to help me with the repair bills," he smirked and moved his hand higher grabbing her thigh, "understood?"

She gasped and knew full well he didn't want to work on bills. She smirked.

"Yes dear."

He chuckled and hopped up the stairs. Sesshoumaru snorted in disgust and walked over to his mother picking her up bridal style.

"Honestly mother, you haven't even met the new members of the family, yet you still went out for Izayoi's blood," he sighed taking her to her room.

"Oh but Sesshoumaru, I don't like Izayoi!" she pouted.

"Why not? You are the one who wanted to undo the mating with father in the first place," he reminded.

"I am aware of that," she snapped irately.

He opened the door to one of the guest rooms and sat her down on the bed closing the door behind him. He sat down gracefully next to her and sighed as she still pouted.

"Tell me what troubles you my dear mother."

She sighed, "It's just not fair! He had me, a beautiful Inu demoness for a wife, then when I leave him, he replaces me with that, that _human_. Do you have any idea how embarassed I was? It was the talk for half and year until it died down! And just when I was about to return to the public with my regained pride, he had Inuyasha! Don't get me wrong I consider Inuyasha my family, but I was so humiliated! I'm lucky they didn't have those cameras and the world wide web back in the feudal era; my humiliation would have bene the talk of the world! And now I come to visit and a human is latched on to my baby Sesshoumaru, the only one I have left in this cruel world. I'm being replaced by human women! The shame!"

She was crying now and Sesshoumaru hated seeing his mother cry. He sighed and hugged her.

"Mother, are you truly that arrogant."

She sniffled and looked up at him. He then grinned a grin his mother had only seen when he was a pup.

"I could never replace you mama. You're my best friend."

Mizuki's lips quivered and she started bawling again, this time in happiness. She hugged him tightly causing him to grunt. Later, she calmed down and composed herself.

"Thank you Sesshoumaru for making me feel better. Now I'm afraid you must leave so I can be clean once again." she chuckled.

He stood and bowed before leaving the room.

**(A/N: Aww, mama's boy! Review!)**


	63. Um Ew

Hello everybody! Omg I'm actually updating fast! *gasp* Enjoy!

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**I do own The Solstice Rose because I made them up.**

_Last time:_

He stood and bowed before leaving the room.

_This time:_

Everyone was tense as Izayoi and Mizuki glared at each other from opposite couches. It had been like this for three weeks (currently March 7)! InuTaisho had it the worst though. For those three weeks, he had been flirted with, mauled indirectly, and thrown out windows, and he was sick of it.

"Alright ladies, I'm tired of this it needs to stop now! I have been injured in places that I didn't even know existed and I've been paying repair bill for weeks. Mizuki," he growled, "I don't know why you insist on provoking Izayoi. _Your_ the once who left_ me_. Izayoi, I love you so why do you let Mizuki provoke you? Now if you two have even an ounce of love for me you'll stop this nonsense!"

They stared at him blankly for a long time.

"But I don't like her," they replied in unison.

"Honestly Taisho, we fight because we love you," Mizuki sighed.

Izayoi nodded, "It's a competition. Now go upstairs and do whatever sexy business men do."

He sighed and went upstairs as he was told. Kagome, Kiyomi, Hitoshi, Sesshoumaru, and Inuyasha all sweat dropped anime style.

"He is so whipped," the guys sighed in unison.

"Of cours he is, he's married," Izayoi huffed.

Everyone rolled there eyes. Inuyasha placed a hand on Kagome's stomach. She smiled at him warmly putting her hand on her growing belly as well. They were so happy about the new baby. She was now three months pregnant and their doctor told them it was highly unlikely for them to have a  
miscarriage. Inuyasha put his ear against her stomach and smiled at hearing the pup move. Although the baby's movement were suppose to be  
undetectable, he was a hanyou and could hear them perfectly. Kagome stroked his silver mane and smiled, this is what true happiness felt like.

Kiyomi smiled at her little sister, she was so happy for her. Hitoshi looked down at her and frowned, he knew she wanted a child as well, but it's like her body refused his attempts completely. She met his troubled gaze and raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh nothing, just thinking."

She nodded and laid her head on his shoulder as he draped an arm over her shoulder. They all jumped as someone burst through the hallway.

"Honey, I'm home!" Miroku sang with Sango behind him laughing.

"Ah you two are back!" Izayoi squealed.

"Well we just had to get back to share our excitement with all of you," Sango chirped.

Miroku paused dramatically, "I'm going to be a father!"

They all, except Sesshoumaru, gasped and cheered. Sango giggled as a million questions were thrown at her from the five women in the room. Miroku grinned proudly and walked over to the guys plopping down nexto Sesshoumaru.

"So did you enjoy the sites," Sesshoumaru smirked.

Miroku's grin grew wider.

Hitoshi laughed, "You didn't even leave the room did you?"

Miroku nodded.

"Your sick," Inuyasha chuckled.

Hitomi stood in the doorway of the living room and glanced at Kagome and then at the calendar hanging from the wall.

She frowned, "It will be difficult now that she's pregnant."

**(A/N: Review!)**


	64. Emiko

**Hello my wonderful readers! This is the last chapter :( but I was looking at my traffic for all my stories and its really good! Except for my first story that was a total fail T_T eh but it gets some maybe i should revise it. Anyways, I am really happy that everyone enjoys my fics and I'm grateful so thanx 3! I've had so much fun writing this story. Enjoy!**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**I do own The Solstice Rose because I made them up.**

_Last time:_

She frowned, "It will be difficult now that she's pregnant."

_This time:_

Hitomi stepped into the room clearing her throat to get everyone's attention. They turned and she bowed.

"Lady Kagome, may I have a word with you," she asked and glanced at Inuyasha, "alone."

"Of course," Kagome answered warily standing up.

Hitomi lead her to the dining room and sat down Kagome sitting opposite of her.

"Kagome," she breathed, "I know I'm about to ask a lot of you and understand I don't want to bring you stress on you or the baby."

"Hitomi," Kagome cut in worriedly, "what's wrong? I've never seen you so...excited before."

Hitomi bit her lip and pulled a black nodachi sheath with white roses engraved on it (sound familiar?). You could tell by the artwork it was old, but it was anything but dull so Hitomi must have kept it in good shape. Kagome looked from the sword to Hitomi with a confused expression.

"I need you to kill Masashi with this sword," she stated looking her dead in the eye.

Kagome's eyes widened and her breath hitched.

"You want me to do what?" Kagome asked her tone cold.

"Let me explain," Hitomi pleaded. "The Inu are the oldest demons, beside the dragon, who ever came to Earth. While the dragon inherited the power of the sun, the inu inherited the power from the moon. The power from either sources is immense and any demon would kill to have it. Such as Masashi. He was literally thrown out of hell for trying to take over it. He came to Earth in search of power. He knew about the powers of the sun and moon and came to take them, starting with the moon. Can you guess who was the first Inu to receive the power  
of the moon?"

Kagome listened intently and pondered over the question until it clicked,

"Kiyomi."

"Yes, back then her name was InuTsukiko. She was no different then she was now. Anyways, the clan soon disowned her for befriending a human and mating with a dragon. The human was Midoriko and the dragon was Tatsuya. You being a reincarnation of Midoriko and Hitoshi of Tatsuya. You were a miko who was cast out for mating InuTsukiko's brother InuEiji, or Inuyasha, and Tatsuya was considered tainted for being mated to a dog. But you were all happy with each other. You and InuEiji had married but on the day that Tatsuya and InuTsukiko were to be married Masashi decided that if he couldn't have her no one would. He cornered Tatsuya first and, when he had finally weakened him enough, he raised a long sword and threw it towards his heart. But InuTsukiko jumped in front of him and it drove through her back through her heart and through his sternum and his heart. They died instantly."

"Masashi wasn't worried though. He cut himself and dripped his blood over their wounds so that they would be reincarnated until he died. This continued to another life and it ended similarly. We were all there. Me, Sango, Miroku, Sesshoumaru, Rin, Kouga, Keichi, Izayoi, InuTaisho, etcetera. We are all tied into this and we all suffered in one way; being attacked by Masashi's demons. If we want this to stop you have to kill Masashi."

"That part I don't understand. Why do I have to do this."

"Because your the one that almost did it last time. He killed Kiyomi last time with _this_ sword and _you_ put a scar along his back with _this_ sword. He is going to do everything like he did last time only changing a few things. He doesn't know that I remember how he was weakened last time. He's expecting everyone to try and kill him but you because your pregnant and he knows you wouldn't dare do anything to hurt the baby. In the third round of his little mimicking game, he knows that as long as your out of the way his most threatening piece is gone. Kagome I know you don't want to hurt the baby, but, if Kiyomi dies and Masashi lives, her death will be definite.

"Her?"

Hitomi gave a small smile, "It's a girl I saw her."

"Then Kiyomi won't die?" she asked hopefully.

"I only saw that vision because I didn't receive your answer. If your answer is no, then that vision can change."

"That's kinda of cold isn't it," Kagome laughed bitterly.

"I'm willing to make you hate me to protect the ones I love," Hitomi glanced at her stomach, "born or unborn."

Tears slipped down Kagome's cheeks. She sniffed and nodded.

"I'll do it," Hitomi nodded and got up, "but when?"

Hitomi laughed a humorless laugh and walked to the door leading to the gardens.

"The same day as always, April 7th."

_On April 7th:_

"Well sweetheart, this is the big day!" Izayoi squealed looking at her daughter in the mirror.

It was a simple wedding in clear part of the Takahashi's backyard. Everything was either black or white. Kiyomi's dress was a strapless white gown that accented her curves. Her makeup was simple consisting only of light blush and clear lip gloss and her hair was half up half down.

"You look great darling," Mizuki praised. "Your lucky you inherited your father's looks and not your mothers."

Izayoi slapped her and straightened out her blue kimono as if nothing happened.

"Not on my wedding day!" Kiyomi groaned.

_Elsewhere:_

Hitoshi paced in the ball room where the after party was being held. He was so nervous he felt like he was going to throw up. Never had he felt this way.

"Calm down son all you have to do is say 'I do', " InuTaisho encouraged.

Hitoshi just nodded in response and watched as he walked away to fetch Izayoi and Mizuki. He then felt another presence in the room and spun around to me amused red eyes.

"Masashi" he hissed, "What are you doing here?"

Masashi chuckled, "Oh don't worry, you'll remember soon."

Suddenly he was in front of him and Hitoshi was flung back against the wall. Hitoshi growled and threw a table straight towards him. Masashi shattered the table but Hitoshi got him in the jaw. Masashi laughed again and grabbed Hitoshi by the throat watching as he clawed at his wrists and turned purple.

"Looks like this the last time I'll have to do this," he grinned.

_With Kiyomi:_

Kiyomi felt uneasy like something was wrong.

"Whats wrong Yomi?" Kagome asked as Hitomi finished putting her hair in a bun.

They heard a crash from downstairs and Kiyomi wasted no time running out the door.

Hitomi met Kagome's worried glance and handed her the nodachi.

"He's here."

_At the ballroom:_

Kiyomi ran in unnoticed and watched in horror as Masashi threw Hitoshi against the wall. He breathed hard and clutched the wall behind him. Masashi smirked and pulled out an extremely old long sword.

"I've always been good at darts," he mused.

He drew it back and threw it at Hitoshi's heart. Tears slipped from Kiyomi's eyes and, without a second thought and as fast as she could, she collided against Hitoshi and wrapped her arms around him. The two's eyes widened as the sword pierced their hearts. Hitoshi wrapped his arms around her and they slumped to the floor.

"Damn and I thought it'd work this time," Masashi muttered in disappointment.

He sighed and slit his wrist walking over to the two figures struggling to breathe. He grunted as a sword was thrust through his heart as well. He staggered forward and turned his head to his attacker who still had a grip on the swords handle.

Kagome glared at him with tears in her eyes.

"I win this time bitch," she snarled.

She pulled the sword upwards cutting all the way through his shoulder. He laughed and laughed until it became nothing but a gurgle as blood spilled out of his mouth and he dropped to the floor. Kagome ran to Kiyomi's side.

Kiyomi smiled weakly, "You did it Kags."

"We remember," Hitoshi coughed out.

"No you guys hold on I'll get help you'll be ok," Kagome insisted desperately.

"No Kaggie not this time," Kiyomi whispered.

"But we'll be back don't worry," Hitoshi assured hoarsely.

They smiled at her and embraced each other tighter with the last of their strength until their eyes closed slowly.

"No," Kagome muttered, "No! You can't leave now! What about the baby? Your supposed to be with me when I go through labor!"

She sobbed and didn't stop even when everyone else came in.

"OH MY GOD!" Izayoi screamed.

"Kagome," Inuyasha shouted running to her.

He pulled her into his arms and rubbed her hair staring in disbelief at his dead brother and sister.

"What happened!" InuTaisho roared.

"M-M-Masashi killed t-them," she hiccuped.

"And you killed him?" Inuyasha asked tears stinging his eyes.

She nodded and continued to cry. Izayoi and Sango collapsed and sobbed for all they were worth and Miroku and Rin comforted them sharing silent tears. InuTaisho and Sesshoumaru howled mournfully letting all demons who could hear know of their loss. And all the while Hitomi watched from a distance with cold hard eyes from already seeing this before.

"It's finally over," she whispered walking away.

_6 months later:_

Kagome stood over Kiyomi and Hitoshi's grave with Inuyasha at her side and a one month old baby girl in her arms. The two shared a grave because no one was able to pry them apart, so they shared one.

"Here she is you guys, your niece Emiko. She looks just like Inuyasha except for the black tips on her ears," Kagome said giggled as the baby sucked Inuyasha's thumb much to his disliking.

"She's a very happy baby. She didn't cry when she was born, she actually came out smiling that's why we named her Emiko," she explained.

"Smiling child," Inuyasha declared proudly.

"Just to let you know, we all miss you very much and me and Inuyasha wish you could have been the first to hold her," Kagome stated smiling sadly.

A tear rolled down Inuyasha's cheek which he quickly wiped away.

"We caught Naraku. He committed suicide while we were chasing him. Jumped off a sky scraper and through a truck of glass and into the concrete," Inuyasha said smiling evilly as he explained his death.

Emiko laughed at her father's funny, yet scary, face.

"Well we have to get going, sorry to cut this visit short," Kagome frowned.

"We're going to finish unpacking, we bought a house in the Hakurei complexes like we planned Hitoshi," Inuyasha said brightening a little at the subject.

"We'll visit sooner bye," Kagome whispered turning around and walking towards the limo. She strapped Emiko in and walked to the other side of the car Inuyasha holding the door open for her. They both got in and turned to Emiko as she started giggling uncontrollably. They peered at the heart shaped locket in her tiny hands and raised their eyebrows.

"Where'd she get that?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know?" Kagome shrugged.

She took the locket in her hand and opened it up. Inside was a picture of Kiyomi and Hitoshi and on the right was and inscription that said: We love you baby girl. We'll always be with you.

Kagome and Inuyasha smiled at each other knowing that they would indeed see them again.

**(A/N: Well that's the end! T_T I'll miss it. Ja Ne! Oh and I'm thinking about doing sequel maybe.)**


	65. Revise or not?

Alright everyone it has been a loooong time since I've finished this story and I am really embarrassed. It's immature, sloppy, and it takes sexual assault too lightly. I really want to delete it but I can't bring myself to and it still has a _lot _of people viewing it for some reason. So I want you to tell me if you would like me to revise it or not because it's just really hard to look at when I go to managed stories haha. Please review and tell me whether or not you'd like me to redo the entire thing or if you're sick of it too. Also, if you'd like I've put up some pretty decent fics since then so enjoy if you'd like:)


	66. I Did It

Alright I get it! You guys don't want me to delete it you can stop messaging me now. However, I AM revising it. I did already actually it's call Save Me From the Skeletons In My Closet. There will be A LOT of changes obviously but overall it has the same idea so don't worry loves. Anyway, go check it out and tell me what you think. The first 2 chapters are up.


End file.
